Dulce Prisionera
by Meikyo Natsume
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia necesita un esposo rico para pagar las grandes deudas de su padre, y cree haber encontrado a su pareja ideal en el duque de Hargeon. Cuando va a encontrarse con su novio, es raptada por un hombre que le promete la libertad a cambio de un rescate. Pero Lucy cree que no se trata de un simple bandolero y, apesar de ingnorarlo, no puede evitar sentirse atraída por él
1. Capitulo 1

**H**ola, les traigo una adaptación de _Dulce Prisionera _de **Kat Martin**, espero que les agrade

"_Ocho años atrás, Natsu Dragneel había jurado vengar la muerte de su padre y recuperar su buen nombre. El ambicioso Zancrow, su medio hermano, había matado a su padre y lo había incriminado a él. Natsu escapó de la muerte por poco, pero las cicatrices de su alma son más profundas que las de su cuerpo. Con ayuda de un amigo, ha pergeñado un plan para llevar a Zancrow a la ruina, y este plan incluye a la muy atractiva joven llamada Lucy"_

**L**os personajes pertenecen (al siempre troll) **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

_Fiore, 1752_

- ¡Te lo prohíbo! ¿Me oyes?

El rostro del duque de Hargeon se tiñó de distintos tonos de rojo bajo la espesa melena de cabellos blancos.

- Tú eres un Dragneel - dijo el duque con la mirada clavada en su apuesto y desafiante hijo - Eres un conde, un par del reino, y el heredero del duque de Hargeon. ¡No permitiré que continúes tu sórdida relación con esa ramera!

La espalda de Natsu se puso rígida. De pie en medio del recargado despacho de paredes revestidas de nogal de Hargeon Hall, la fastuosa finca rural del duque, Natsu apretó las mandíbulas para impedir que saliera la furia que estaba acumulando en su interior, y los músculos de sus anchas espaldas se tensaron.

- ¡Por lo que más quieras, padre, ella es la condesa de Garou, no una casquivana moza de taberna!

Él tenía diecinueve años, era alto y apuesto, un hombre hecho y derecho, sin embargo su padre lo trataba como si fuera un chiquillo.

- Te lleva cinco años y además es una viuda que se ha acostado con medio mundo. Es obvio que no se detendrá ante nada si se trata de conseguir el título de los Hargeon y la fortuna correspondiente.

Natsu cerró los puños.

- No te permito que hables así de Kamika. Y además, lo prohibas o no, trataré a quien me dé la gana.

Sin inmutarse por el golpe de la carnosa mano de su padre sobre el escritorio de palisandro, Natsu salió precipitadamente del estudio, con pasos furiosos que resonaron en el suelo de mármol. Lleno de ira y humillación, tomó la fría determinación de hacer todo lo que estuviera al alcance de su mano para frustrar los deseos de su padre.

Fuera de la casa, su estilizado caballo bayo lo aguardaba piafando inquieto, como si estuviera al tanto de lo acontecido. Natsu agradeció al mozo de cuadra con una seca inclinación de cabeza y montó de un salto.

En una ventana a sus espaldas, la luz de la lámpara de aceite que iluminaba el estudio de su padre se sacudió cuando éste salió como una tromba al vestíbulo; a continuación se oyó un portazo que resonó en la enorme mansión de piedra.

Una sensación de desasosiego se instaló en la espina dorsal de Natsu. Seguramente, su padre no se atrevería a seguirlo hasta la taberna. No, no sería capaz. Ni siquiera un hombre de la arrogancia y obstinación del duque de Hargeon se atrevería a hacer algo así.

Natsu aguardó unos instantes más, pero su padre no apareció. Algo más sosegado, se alejó de la casa con cierto alivio de que el enfrentamiento hubiera terminado, al menos por el momento. Cabalgó a medio galope; rato después, el paso regular y constante del animal le ayudó a relajarse un poco más. Los claros rayos de la luna atravesaban las ramas de los árboles, y una brisa ligera despeinaba los cabellos del joven al tiempo que enfriaba la furia que aún ardía en su nuca.

A medida que avanzaba, sus pensamientos se iban alejando de las palabras amargas de su padre y se centraban en la mujer cuyo cuerpo cálido y complaciente lo estaba esperando. Kamika. Lady Garou. Alta, de figura esbelta y hermosa desde la cabeza de cabellos oscuros y elegantemente peinados, pasando por el busto curvilíneo y la estrecha cintura, hasta los arcos elevados y femeninos de los pies.

Se veían desde hacía tres meses; a menudo se encontraban en "El báculo del peregrino", una posada íntima y elegante a medio camino entre Hargeon Hall y Garou Park, la casa de campo de la condesa. Habían planeado encontrarse allí esa noche; Natsu percibió su erección en los ceñidos pantalones negros al imaginar la placentera sensación que le esperaba cuando viera la condesa en la cama.

En menos de una hora estuvo frente al familiar arco cubierto de hiedra que coronaba el patio y señalaba la entrada de la posada, lo que hizo que a Natsu le hirviera de nuevo la sangre. Lo atravesó y entró en el patio cercado por una tapia. Los cascos del caballo resonaban en el suelo adoquinado. Desmontó, palmeó el cuello de su airoso bayo y entregó las riendas a un mozo de cuadra que aguardaba delante de él.

Con paso firme y ansioso, Natsu se encaminó hacia la parte posterior del edificio. Accesible desde el interior de la taberna, o también desde afuera a través de una segunda y discreta entrada, la habitación alojaba con frecuencia a clientes acaudalados. Natsu apresuró aún más el paso pero, viendo que algo se movía en la esquina, hizo una pausa.

- ¿Una moneda, señor? Una moneda que le sobre para este hombre ciego; sin duda Dios lo bendecirá.

Se trataba de un mendigo mugriento y encorvado; estaba sentado en el suelo envuelto en harapos de arriba abajo y tenía una vieja taza de lata en la mano. A pesar de la oscuridad, Natsu advirtió las llagas que tenía en la macilenta piel. Echó una moneda en la taza, se encaminó hacia la parte trasera de la posada y subió la escalera de dos en dos. Golpeó la puerta una sola vez, y Kamika lo invitó a entrar.

- Milord - susurró sonriendo mientras iba hacia sus brazos. Era esbelta y a la vez voluptuosa, una adorable visión en el resplandor del fuego que ardía en la chimenea - Natsu, mi amor, estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido.

Apretó los labios contra los suyos y lo besó con ardoroso abandono, provocando la súbita erección del joven. Natsu la besó con la misma urgente calidez que percibía en ella, y le soltó las horquillas que le sujetaban el sedoso cabello, tan largo que casi llegaba al suelo. Brillaba con un tono entre azul y negro a la luz de la lámpara y descendía liso por su espalda, un tapiz de medianoche que contrastaba con su propio cabello osa, por encima de los hombros, y recogido en la nuca en una cola de caballo.

- Kamika... Dios mío, parece que han sido años en lugar de sólo una semana.

Le besó el lunar que tenía debajo de la oreja, y después sus besos fueron recorriendo los hombros desnudos para después comenzar a desabrochar con cierto frenesí los botones del vestido de seda, de un intenso azul zafiro, casi el mismo tono que sus ojos.

Kamika vaciló un instante.

- Yo... temía... sé lo que piensa tu padre... pensé que tal vez no vendrías.

- La opinión de mi padre no me importa. Al menos respecto de lo nuestro.

La besó de nuevo, como si quisiera confirmar sus palabras, después comenzó a besar la garganta arqueada descendiendo hacia los senos, pero se detuvo en seco al oír que alguien aporreaba la puerta con insistencia.

_No se habrá atrevido_, pensó Natsu, y recordó los distintos tonos encarnados del rostro de su padre. Pero, tal como temía, abrió la puerta y allí estaba el duque, en el umbral.

- He venido porque tengo algo que deciros. A los dos - sus miradas se cruzaron, y relampaguearon los distintos verdes de esos ojos. La mirada sombría de su padre se volvió acerada y feroz, para terminar posándose sobre el desaliño que mostraba la condesa, su melena despeinada y el vestido arrugado - No me marcharé hasta que diga lo que he venido a decir.

Natsu apretó los dientes, luchando entre la furia y la humillación, tanto por Kamika como por él mismo.

- Di lo que tengas que decir y márchate.

Cuando su padre entró en la habitación, Natsu retrocedió unos pasos y cerró la puerta. Se acercó a Kamika y le pasó un brazo protector por la cintura, maldijo a su padre en silencio y dio gracias a Dios por estar al menos completamente vestidos.

El duque de Hargeon fijó la mirada gélida en los dos y abrió la boca para hablar. Entonces frunció el entrecejo y desvió la mirada hacia un movimiento que le pareció percibir en la puerta al otro lado de la habitación. Por un instante, permaneció inmóvil. El eco de un disparo puso fin a lo que hubieran sido sus palabras, y un ruido ensordecedor llenó la habitación mientras la bala de plomo le daba de lleno en el pecho.

La condesa lanzó un grito ahogado, y Natsu se quedó sin aliento al advertir la sangre que brotaba del centro del chaleco plateado de su padre. El duque apretó con las manos la mancha que se iba extendiendo, como si quisiera evitar que se le escapara la vida; finalmente se desplomó hacia delante cuando las rodillas se doblaron bajo su peso.

- ¡Padre! -la palabra estalló en la garganta de Natsu.

Se dio la vuelta hacia el agresor y observó con horror el rostro familiar de su hermanastro, Zancrow, que había subido por la escalera exterior y disparado desde la ventana abierta. Sintió entonces un dolor terrible que estallaba en su cabeza. La habitación le dio vueltas y las piernas se negaron a sostenerlo. Unas manchas brillantes le nublaron la visión y comenzó a derrumbarse.

- Padre... -susurró luchando contra los círculos negros que se arremolinaban delante de los ojos. Dio un grito y cayó hacia delante, inconsciente, a unos pocos pasos del cuerpo inerte de su padre.

La condesa se dirigió hacia la puerta con cuidado de no pisar los fragmentos de cristal del jarrón roto que quedaron esparcidos por el suelo, después abrió la puerta y entró el hombre ataviado a la última moda que aguardaba afuera.

- Muy bien, querida – Zancrow Dragneel peino un mechón de cabello rubio y lo volvió a su sitio - Siempre has sabido estar alerta.

Sin hacer caso de los golpes insistentes en la puerta que daba al interior de la posada, se arrodilló y colocó la pistola, aún humeante, en la mano fláccida de Natsu.

La condesa esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- Siempre hay que estar preparada cuando se presentan las oportunidades.

Zancrow se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Siempre supe que eras lo bastante inteligente como para saber que el viejo duque no iba a permitir jamás que te casaras con su hijo.

- Yo lo sabía, aunque Natsu no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

- Bueno, ahora ya tienes el problema resuelto - contempló los cuerpos en el suelo con macabra satisfacción - Jamás imaginé que el viejo duque iba a hacerlo tan fácil.

- ¡Abrid la puerta!

La voz enronquecida del posadero se oyó desde el pasillo. Con sus pesados puños aporreaba los gruesos tablones de roble de la puerta.

- Deja que yo me encargue - dijo él.

Kamika arqueó una elegante ceja negra.

- Por supuesto.

- Recuerda, un pequeño escándalo no es un precio tan alto, a cambio de tu parte en esta inmensa fortuna.

Su hermosa boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

- No tema, lo recordaré... excelencia.

* * *

**Y **que les pareció? quieren continuar?


	2. Capitulo 2

**H**ola, les traigo una adaptación de _Dulce Prisionera _de **Kat Martin**, espero que les agrade

"_Ocho años atrás, Natsu Dragneel había jurado vengar la muerte de su padre y recuperar su buen nombre. El ambicioso Zancrow, su medio hermano, había matado a su padre y lo había incriminado a él. Natsu escapó de la muerte por poco, pero las cicatrices de su alma son más profundas que las de su cuerpo. Con ayuda de un amigo, ha pergeñado un plan para llevar a Zancrow a la ruina, y este plan incluye a la muy atractiva joven llamada Lucy"_

**L**os personajes pertenecen (al siempre troll) **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_ FIORE, 1760_

¡**D**uquesa! ¡Iba a ser duquesa! El plan desesperado que habían tramado tendría éxito.

Lucy Heartfilia permaneció en la entrada, junto a las altas ventanas emplomadas, viendo partir el majestuoso carruaje con adornos dorados del duque de Hargeon hasta que finalmente desapareció por la avenida flanqueada de álamos. Enfrascada en cavilaciones sobre la hora que acababa de pasar en compañía de aquel elegante hombre rubio que pronto sería su esposo, apenas oyó las pisadas de su abuelo al cruzar el suelo de mármol blanco y negro, que se acercaba donde ella aguardaba bajo la araña de cristal.

- Bueno, querida, parece que lo conseguiste, ¿no? - el conde de Heartfilia tenía un buen día. Sin lapsos de memoria, sin olvidarse de dónde estaba, ni qué acababa de decir. Días así no abundaban, y eran cada vez más infrecuentes, pero Lucy valoraba cada uno de ellos - Has salvado Konzern, tal como dijiste que lo harías. Nos has salvado a ambos de la ruina.

Lucy sonrió a pesar del temblor que todavía se agitaba dentro de ella.

- Dos semanas más y me habré casado. Siento una terrible culpa por haberlo engañado. Ojalá hubiera otra manera, pero ciertamente no podemos arriesgarnos a decirle la verdad.

El anciano rió con suavidad. El poco cabello que le quedaba era blanco como la nieve; él era enjuto como un hueso, y tenía la piel tan fina que se le transparentaban las venas azules de las manos y el rostro.

- Se irritará un poco cuando descubra las deudas que va a contraer cuando sea tu esposo, pero tienes una buena dote. Eso lo aplacará en cierta medida. Y te tendrá a ti. No hay mejor esposa que un hombre pueda desear.

- Lo haré feliz, abuelo. No lamentará haberse casado conmigo, lo juro por mi honor.

El anciano tomó las mejillas de la joven en sus manos arrugadas y miró atentamente aquel hermoso rostro. Con su nariz respingona y los ojos castaños con tintes dorados, ligeramente rasgados, Lucy era la viva imagen de su madre, muerta desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era menuda y bien proporcionada, de pechos altos y generosos y cintura muy pequeña. Tenía el cabello largo, rubio, brillante cuando se dejaba sin tratar.

Su abuelo suspiró.

- Sé que ya no se puede hacer nada, pero siempre tuve la esperanza de que te casaras por amor, no por conveniencia. Lo que tu abuela y yo tuvimos... eso es lo que quería para ti. Ojalá hubiera sido así, pero la vida no es fácil. Y uno debe hacer lo que debe hacer.

La invadió una sensación de nostalgia. Ella también había guardado la esperanza de casarse con un hombre que amara, aunque en realidad jamás creyó que podía tener esa suerte.

- El duque y yo nos vamos a llevar bien. Él tiene riqueza y posición. Yo seré duquesa, viviré una vida llena de lujos. ¿Qué más puede querer una mujer?

El conde sonrió sin demasiado entusiasmo.

- Amor, querida mía, tan sólo amor. Espero que con el tiempo, lo descubras junto al duque.

Ella forzó una sonrisa.

- Sí, abuelo. Seguro que sí - pero al pensar en Zancrow Dragneel, en sus pretenciosos aires de superioridad y en sus modales pomposos y afectados, no lo creyó posible - Hay una corriente de aire aquí - dijo tomando del brazo a su abuelo - ¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos un rato frente al fuego?

El abuelo asintió, y ella lo condujo hacia la parte posterior de la casa, atravesando el elegante recibidor, de paredes revestidas de opulento terciopelo rojo, techos decorados con frescos de carruajes y muebles de, madera profusamente tallada, después otro salón más pequeño, también magníficamente decorado, con cortinados de muaré y una chimenea central de mármol verde.

En cuanto pasaron la esquina, la opulencia desapareció. El salón ya no resplandecía con candelabros de oro ni con retratos de marcos dorados a la hoja, ya que tanto los candelabros como los marcos habían sido vendidos hacía tiempo. Las espléndidas alfombras persas que había antiguamente alcanzaron un precio que les había permitido comprar carbón para pasar el invierno. En su lugar había raídas imitaciones manchadas que cubrían el suelo para defenderse del frío glacial.

A los ojos del visitante ocasional, con los cálidos ladrillos rojos de la fachada y el terreno todavía con aspecto de parque, Konzern tenía la misma majestuosidad de siempre, con sus tres plantas y la vista al río. En tiempos de su padre, los grandes torreones cuadrados, los tejados a dos aguas con las chimeneas y los cientos de hectáreas de pradera que lo rodeaban habían hecho del lugar un paraje digno de ser exhibido.

Pero todo había cambiado en los últimos tres años. Las deudas que su padre había contraído antes de morir fueron un duro golpe para Lucy y el conde. A pesar de su errático estado mental, su abuelo se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido al delegar los asuntos administrativos en su hijo. Pero la salud del anciano flaqueaba. Sin tener a nadie más en quien delegar, no tuvo otra opción.

Ahora Jude Heartfilia estaba muerto, lo mismo que su esposa desde hacía diez años. Había encontrado la muerte en un accidente con un coche en uno de sus viajes al Continente.

Fue Lucy quien descubrió, para su propio horror, los fondos diezmados, y la montaña de deudas que su padre había dejado. Excepto su dote, el único gesto desinteresado que había tenido durante los años en que había estado a cargo de la finca. Como la fortuna del conde había sido inmensa, la dote era considerable, de hecho, era una de las más grandes de Fiore, sin duda suficiente para que pudieran vivir bien unos cuantos años.

La única trampa era que Lucy debía casarse antes de que se liberara el fondo de inversiones protegido a cal y canto. Su marido iba a recibir una pequeña fortuna.

Y también la extensa lista de deudas de Heartfilia. Su abuelo hizo una pausa en el pasillo.

- ¿Adónde vamos?

Al Salón de Roble. Libon ya habrá encendido el fuego - Libon era uno de la media docena de criados de confianza, es decir toda la servidumbre que podían mantener en Konzern - Estará cálida y acogedora.

- Pero, el duque... ¿no iba a venir de visita?

El corazón de Lucy se le hundió en el pecho. La lucidez había desaparecido.

- Ya vino, abuelo.

- ¿Y qué hay de la boda?

- Iremos a Hargeon Hall este fin de semana. Su excelencia insiste en que debemos llegar con varios días de anticipación para que todo esté en orden antes del día de la boda - ya le había dicho todo esto pero, desde luego, el anciano lo había olvidado. Pero, ¿qué importancia tenía, si a él le agradaba volver a oírlo?

- Serás una novia hermosa - le dijo, con una sonrisa sentimental.

Y él será un duque muy sorprendido, pensó Lucy. Pero ya se preocuparía de eso cuando llegara el momento. Mientras tanto, cubriría las apariencias para asegurar su unión matrimonial con un acaudalado esposo. Había decidido ignorar el frío omnipresente de la casa, el olor a humedad de las habitaciones que se habían cerrado, el hedor de velas de sebo baratas.

Gracias a Dios, debía continuar fingiendo sólo dos semanas más.

**-N&L-**

Natsu Dragneel caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, frente al fuego que ardía suavemente en la chimenea con repisa de mármol. Los lazos blancos y almidonados de los puños de su camisa le rozaban los dedos mientras caminaba. Siempre había sido un hombre de considerable estatura, anchas espaldas y magras caderas. En los últimos ocho años, la delgadez propia de la juventud había dado lugar, gracias a horas y horas de trabajos denodados, a un cuerpo musculoso y firme, sólido como el acero.

Se volvió hacia el hombre que tenía frente a él.

- Por el amor de Dios, Gajeel, hemos conseguido arrastrar al bastardo al borde del abismo. No vamos a flaquear ahora y dejar que se salga con la suya.

Gajel Redfox, marqués de Phantom, se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla tapizada.

- Sé que no son las noticias que te hubiera gustado oír, amigo mío, pero amargarse pensando en ello no te va a hacer ningún bien. Tal vez nos lleve algún tiempo, pero tarde o temprano encontraremos la forma de atraparlo. Los leopardos no mudan las manchas de la piel, y un chacal como Zancrow acabará siendo una vez más presa de sus propios vicios.

Natsu se dirigió hacia su amigo, el único hombre que no lo había abandonado en todo el padecimiento vivido durante los últimos ocho años.

- Ya he esperado un tiempo prudencial, Gajeel. Puede que muestre la falsa apariencia de su fortuna, pero tú y yo sabemos bien la mentira que eso entraña. Su dinero ha desaparecido casi por completo. Es momento de actuar.

- Estoy de acuerdo con tu opinión. Ésa es la razón por la que está tan decidido a casarse.

- Quiero lo que me corresponde por ley, Gajeel. Hargeon Hall es el primer paso para lograrlo. Quiero que se haga justicia a mi padre. Quiero que mi hermano pague por lo que ha hecho. Haré cualquier cosa con tal de que sea así.

- Sólo quedan dos semanas para la boda. La muchacha es una de las herederas más ricas de Fiore. En cuanto Zancrow reciba la dote, podrá pagar sus deudas, lo que incluye la hipoteca que pesa sobre Hargeon Hall.

No podrás ejecutar el pagaré. A menos que encuentres la manera de impedir esa boda.

- Eso, mi querido Phantom, es precisamente lo que pienso hacer - una espesa y negra ceja se arqueó sobre unos ojos tan rojos como el rubí. Gajeel era más alto que Natsu, aunque un poco más corpulento, con facciones más duras, y cabello negro como el ébano.

- ¿Y cómo, si se puede saber, vas a lograrlo?

Se conocían desde la infancia; sus fincas eran vecinas. Sin duda, el marqués era la única persona en quien Natsu podía confiar, incluso su propia vida.

Que fue justamente lo que había hecho a su regreso a Fiore, cuando todos lo daban por muerto.

- Dijiste que ella iba a Hargeon Hall con su abuelo, que llegarían el fin de semana que viene.

- Correcto.

- Entonces, sólo tengo que retener a la preciosa prometida de mi hermano hasta después de la boda. El pagaré está a punto de vencer. Cuando mi hermano no pueda realizar el pago, nosotros sí lo haremos y recuperaré la propiedad.

Gajeel extendió sus largos dedos.

- ¿Pretendes raptar a la chica?

- No me queda otra opción - se apartó un mechón de su cabello que había caído cerca de su ojo, después de esa fatídica noche decidió cortar su cabello, ahora lo llevaba despeinado y corto hasta la nuca - Necesito tu ayuda, por supuesto. He de encontrar un lugar donde esconderla hasta que la propiedad sea mía.

- Hablas en serio -dijo Gajeel.

Natsu se sentó en una silla frente a él estirando sus largas piernas.

- Siempre hablo en serio. Todo el humor que alguna vez pude tener me fue quitado en estos últimos ocho años.

Redfox lo miró con expresión sombría.

- Ella sólo tiene veinte años, es pura inocencia, lo mires por donde lo mires. Se morirá de miedo.

- No le haré daño. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que esté bien - jugueteó con los cordones de sus puños y se frotó la cicatriz que tenia al lado derecho de su cuello - Le diré que sólo pido un rescate por ella, que no tengo motivo para hacerle daño, siempre que su prometido esté dispuesto a pagar - sonrió fríamente - Cuando por fin se dé cuenta de que no es el dinero lo que me interesa, el día de la boda ya habrá pasado y el pagaré habrá sido ejecutado. Hargeon Hall me pertenecerá y mi hermano habrá iniciado su camino hacia la ruina.

Gajeel se movió en el asiento, las cejas juntas, pensativo.

- En circunstancias normales no aprobaría tu acción pero, por esta vez, puede que tengas razón. Evitaremos, al menos por un tiempo, que la chica se case con un asesino. Con suerte, jamás lo hará. Eso solo justifica lo que piensas hacer.

Esta vez a Natsu le resultó fácil esbozar una sonrisa.

- Sabía que podía contar contigo. No me has abandonado ni en los peores momentos que un hombre pueda vivir. Ahora pones en juego tu reputación para ayudarme una vez más. Jamás me olvidaré de esto, Gajeel. Eres el mejor amigo que se puede tener.

- Y tú, amigo mío, te mereces la oportunidad de recuperar lo que la amarga fortuna y tu criminal hermanastro te arrebataron – se incorporó y fue hacia el aparador de madera tallada y quitó el tapón de la licorera de cristal - La chica va a venir desde Konzern, lo hará por la carretera. Tengo un coto de caza en el bosque que hay cerca, no muy lejos de allí. Es pequeño, pero está limpio y bien cuidado. Lo llenaremos de provisiones, con todo lo que tú y ella podáis necesitar.

Se sirvió un poco de coñac, se acercó a Natsu con la licorera en la mano y llenó su copa vacía.

- Hay un mozo que vive allí cerca que te puede ayudar. Es leal hasta la muerte. Puedes confiar en él a la hora de llevar mensajes y ayudar en lo que sea menester. Aparte de él, ahí estaréis solos.

Natsu se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

**- **Una vez más, estoy en deuda contigo.

El marqués bebió un sorbo de licor y sus labios esbozaron una leve sonrisa.

- Conozco a lady Lucy. Es una joven vivaracha con mucho encanto. Confío en que vas a mantener a salvo tanto su virtud como su persona.

Natsu gruñó como toda respuesta.

- Lo último que quiero cerca de mí es otra supuesta dama. Me basta con la lección de Kamika, una lección amargamente aprendida - al mencionar su nombre, sintió como si la cicatriz le ardiese en el cuello. Sin darse cuenta, se la restregó - Prefiero un revolcón con una prostituta cualquiera. El precio que se ha de pagar por acostarse con una dama es demasiado alto.

Gajeel no respondió. Natsu Dragneel había cambiado en los últimos ocho años. La ira y el dolor padecido en las colonias habían corroído al hombre juvenil de antaño. De los ocho años, había pasado cuatro trabajando como esclavo en las plantaciones de Galuna, donde lo habían llevado en un extraño golpe de suerte, puesto que la condena había sido morir en la horca.

Los años lo habían cambiado. Se había endurecido hasta tal extremo que Gajeel apenas reconocía a su amigo. Los fríos ojos verdes con los que Natsu veía el mundo no transmitían ni una pizca de la calidez que lo había caracterizado de joven. Eran ojos de ave de rapiña, distantes y tan duros como su sólido cuerpo. El cambio se veía en cada movimiento, desde sus largas zancadas de pantera hasta el estado de alerta que se le despertaba cuando presentía peligro.

Tras cuatro años de recluso con trabajo forzado, finalmente logró escapar. En los últimos tres años había prosperado, explotando su propia plantación en una pequeña isla a poca distancia de Clover. En el recuento sólo faltaba un año. Un año del que Natsu jamás había hablado.

Gajeel se preguntaba si no tendría que ver con la sombra que se instalaba en el semblante de su amigo cada vez que creía estar solo.

* * *

**S**e preguntaran...¿Porque Gajeel es el mejor amigo de Natsu?, es facil, porque al principio comence a hacer una adaptacion de seda y acera, es un Gale, y este libro que estoy adaptando ahora es el primero, asi que es solo para que coincidan las cosas...si quieren pueden leer la otra historia, la actualizo los martes...esta la actualizare los jueves

Pero no me aguante y subi este cap...talvez suba otro, pero no prometo nada

Muchas gracias por los review :3


	3. Capitulo 3

**H**ola, les traigo una adaptación de _Dulce Prisionera _de **Kat Martin**, espero que les agrade

"_Ocho años atrás, Natsu Dragneel había jurado vengar la muerte de su padre y recuperar su buen nombre. El ambicioso Zancrow, su medio hermano, había matado a su padre y lo había incriminado a él. Natsu escapó de la muerte por poco, pero las cicatrices de su alma son más profundas que las de su cuerpo. Con ayuda de un amigo, ha pergeñado un plan para llevar a Zancrow a la ruina, y este plan incluye a la muy atractiva joven llamada Lucy"_

**L**os personajes pertenecen (al siempre troll) **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**L**ucy Heartfilia se movía inquieta en el lujoso asiento de terciopelo del resplandeciente carruaje negro de los Heartfilia, el único que quedaba de la media docena que alguna vez había tenido su familia.

- ¿Cuánto falta, abuelo? Parece que salimos hace horas.

- En efecto, _hace horas_ que salimos. Ya casi ha oscurecido. No sueles fijarte en las horas. Siempre me insistes con que viajemos. Y ahora que lo estamos haciendo, no has hecho otra cosa que moverte y fastidiar.

Lucy suspiró.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Por una parte quiero llegar ya y terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Pero otra parte de mí desearía no llegar nunca.

- Ánimo, mi querida Lucy. Una vez casada, todo volverá a tener sentido.

Eran los dos únicos pasajeros que viajaban dentro del carruaje. Aunque el aire era cada vez más gélido, su sirvienta personal, Virgo, lo hacía en el asiento alto del carruaje, junto al cochero. Se había sentado allí al reanudar la marcha tras la parada que hicieron para cenar en una posada y cambiarse los arrugados vestidos del viaje. Lucy sospechaba que la mujer tenía cierta predilección por el cochero; tal vez a éste le sucediera lo mismo.

Con la cabeza apoyada en los mullidos asientos de terciopelo dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Qué se sentiría al enamorarse? Alguna vez llegó a soñar que se casaba con un hombre que la amaba pero, con la misma frecuencia, también pensaba que ella no se quería casar. En los últimos tres años había aprendido a valorar su independencia. El matrimonio significaba sacrificarla.

La mayor parte del tiempo sólo deseaba poder quedarse como hasta ahora, sola, sin las restricciones de un marido que controlaría cada movimiento suyo.

- ¿Lucy?

- Sí, abuelo.

- Parece que lo he olvidado... ¿adónde vamos?

Lucy se arrimó a él y le apretó la mano venosa y delgada.

- A Hargeon Hall, abuelo. Me voy a casar con el duque, ¿recuerdas?

Él asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

- Ah, la boda. Sí, sí, claro. Serás una novia muy hermosa.

Lucy no contestó. Jugueteó con un mechón de su empolvado cabello rubio, se alisó la parte de delante del vestido de seda color damasco que llevaba bajo la pesada capa y trató de no pensar en la noche de bodas. O en lo que diría el duque al enterarse de que su dote era todo lo que quedaba de la fortuna de los Heartfilia. Una vez más, pensó en Zancrow Dragneel como en alguien más o menos razonable. Su riqueza era formidable y desde luego parecía quererla de verdad. Tal vez lo entendería.

Lucy recostó de nuevo la cabeza y cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de poder dar un descanso también a sus pensamientos. Lo consiguió un rato, hasta que el ruido de cascos de caballo irrumpió en el silencio de la fresca noche de marzo. El ruido era cada vez más intenso, un estruendo que tapaba al de los cascos de sus propios caballos. Después, el seco estallido de un disparo hizo que el carruaje diera un violento tumbo y patinara hasta detenerse del todo.

- ¿Qué demonios...?

El conde volvió a sentarse frunciendo el entrecejo. Lucy se inclinó hacia delante y asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

- Buenas noches, milady - dijo un hombre alto montado en un gran caballo negro.

La pistola aún humeaba en una mano, y en la otra una escopeta amartillada apuntaba al cochero. Al ver la aterradora imagen que el oscuro jinete ofrecía iluminado por los finos rayos plateados de luz de luna que se filtraban por entre los espesos nubarrones, Lucy ahogó un grito

- ¡Princesa! -gritó Virgo desde arriba del carruaje-. ¡Es el bandolero, Salamander, el tuerto!

Lucy volvió a meter la cabeza con premura dentro del carruaje, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. ¡Dios, dulce Señor, era él! Había oído comentarios, como todo el mundo. Había asaltado a un gran número de viajeros desventurados, desde Oshibana hasta Crocus. ¡Aquí estaba en carne y hueso, con su parche negro y todo!

- No tiene nada que temer, milady - dijo el bandido en tono calmado en el que, no obstante, podía percibirse el filo del acero. Inclinándose desde su montura, corrió el pestillo de la puerta y tiró de ella hasta abrirla.

- Limítese a entregarme sus objetos de valor y podrán seguir su camino a salvo.

Era un hombre corpulento, musculoso, alto y fornido. Tenía un ojo cubierto con un parche negro, pero el otro era de un verde aceituna, el más feroz que hubiera visto jamás. Ella miró a su abuelo, aturdido por completo, y después de nuevo al hombre del caballo. Llevaba unos pantalones de montar negros metidos dentro de las botas altas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Una camisa de manga larga blanca, de lino, mostraba su pecho ancho y musculoso.

- Lo crea o no lo crea - dijo con la voz más firme que pudo articular - viajamos con muy poco dinero; ni siquiera llevamos muchas joyas. Valdría más que asaltara otro coche.

Él la observó unos instantes, entonces posó la mirada en el emblema dorado de la puerta del carruaje: una paloma en vuelo sobre dos espadas cruzadas. Paz y fortaleza. El lema de los Heartfilia.

- Quizá tenga razón. Pero, quién sabe, tal vez no la tenga. Entrégueme el portamonedas del señor y también el suyo.

Ella obedeció con rapidez y entregó con mano temblorosa los dos monederos. Le había dicho la verdad: no había mucho en ninguno de los dos. Él frunció el entrecejo mientras se los metía en el cinturón. Ahora las joyas.

Llevaban el reloj de oro macizo de su abuelo y un gran anillo de rubí con el mismo lema familiar que había en la puerta. La irritaba sobremanera tener que entregarlos. Se desabrochó el broche del corpiño con una disimulada sonrisa. El alfiler de diamante era falso. El original, el de su madre, lo había vendido hacía tiempo para pagar deudas.

- Esto es todo - dijo ella a regañadientes mientras se lo entregaba - Ya le dije que no había mucho.

Las comisuras de los labios de él se curvaron hasta formar una sonrisa que en realidad no era tal. Tenía unos labios muy bien formados, advirtió, el de abajo más carnoso que el de arriba, pero había algo de dureza en ellos. La nariz era recta, las cejas arqueadas. Había una fina cicatriz a lo largo de la mandíbula, de aspecto rígido e implacable.

- Como usted decía, no hay tanto - volvió a mirar el emblema y ella se preguntó si los había reconocido - Dadas las circunstancias, supongo que tendré que sacar el mayor provecho de una mala situación - la sonrisa se desvaneció - Salga del carruaje, lady Lucy.

¡Dios Santo, sabía su nombre!

- ¿Por... por qué? ¿Qué quiere?

- Quiero que haga lo que le digo.

- No... hasta que no sepa cuál es su intención.

Él la observó un instante, quizá sorprendido por su valentía, como si quisiera seguir evaluándola. Una expresión de dureza acudió a su rostro.

- Mi intención, milady, es pedir a su prometido un rescate por usted: Debe valer una fortuna. Y ahora, baje del carruaje antes de que alguien resulte herido.

Sus últimas palabras la aterrorizaron. _Antes de que alguien resulte herido_. El abuelo ya era mayor. Ella no quería que alguien le hiciera daño.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó el conde al ver que se dirigía vacilante hacia la puerta - ¿Adónde vas?

- No pasa nada, abuelo - trató de ocultar el temblor de su voz - El caballero sólo quiere decirme algo. No debes inquietarte. Estoy segura de que no tiene intención de hacerme daño.

Alzó la mirada hacia el bandolero y oyó una expresión que la sorprendió por su nobleza.

- No le haré daño, milady; le doy mi palabra de honor.

- ¿Su palabra de honor? ¿Cree que voy a aceptar la palabra de un bandolero? ¿Me está diciendo que un asaltante de caminos tiene honor?

- Éste sí.

No sabría decir por qué le creyó, pero parte del miedo que sentía se fue desvaneciendo. Sólo perseguía su dinero. Y ella entendía que una persona tuviera que hacer las cosas más insospechadas para conseguirlo. Descendió del carruaje alisándose el miriñaque, y deseando que su corpiño no tuviera tanto escote. El bandido captó con la mirada su vistoso atavío, y ella advirtió que él comenzaba a fruncir el entrecejo.

El forajido desvió la mirada hacia el conductor.

- Es hora de que sigan camino. A la dama no le pasará nada siempre y cuando hagan lo que les digo - sacó la pistola y apuntó con ella al cochero - Si se detienen una sola vez de aquí a Hargeon Hall, no prometo nada respecto al destino de la señorita.

- ¡Princesa! - sollozó Virgo - ¡No puedo protegerla del tuerto Salamander!

Lloraba y se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo, pero a la vez, y por extraño que pareciera, en sus palabras había cierto tono nostálgico.

- Ya le dije que no tengo intención de hacerle daño - interrumpió él - ¡Ahora, en marcha!

La pistola rugió y él la guardó en un costado, entonces apareció una segunda como por arte de magia. Virgo se sobresalto, el conductor chasqueó las riendas y el abuelo de Lucy se desplomó contra el asiento en cuanto el carruaje arrancó a toda velocidad.

Con el corazón en un puño, ella vio cómo desaparecían por la curva. Alzó la mirada con lentitud hacia el rostro del bandido.

- Quítese esa maldita jaula que lleva puesta.

- ¿Q... qué?

- Su ropa interior... esa jaula infernal que lleva debajo de la falda. Quítesela.

Lucy sintió un miedo aterrador. Sin duda él iba a violarla. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenua y creer que no le iba a hacer daño?

- ¿Aquí?

Miró hacia la sinuosa carretera que desaparecía en el bosque, a los tejos altos que formaban una cortina a lo largo del camino. Un búho ululó desde una rama lejana donde estaba posado, un sonido inquietante cuyo eco resonó en la oscuridad e hizo que le corriera un escalofrío por la espalda.

- Haga lo que le digo.

Le temblaba el labio inferior, pero alzó la barbilla.

- Vuélvase.

- ¿Qué?

- Digo que se vuelva. No voy a desvestirme delante de usted.

- Dios Santo, no estoy diciendo que se desvista, sólo que se quite ese horrible artefacto para que pueda sentarse en el caballo conmigo - pero como ella no se movía, giró el caballo y miró hacia el bosque.

Tal vez decía la verdad, tal vez no iba a hacerle daño. Lucy ya no quiso saber nada más. Lanzando una última mirada al bandolero, se levantó las faldas para que no le estorbaran y salió corriendo. No iba a ser tan sumisa, no iba a serlo si había una posibilidad de escapar.

Ya era noche cerrada. La luna se había escondido tras una nube y había tanta oscuridad que apenas veía el suelo que tenía ante sus pies Sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando oyó que él juraba en voz alta y, a continuación, el ruido de sus botas en el suelo. ¡Dios mío, no podía dejar que la atrapara!

Echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Las piedrecillas le atravesaban las suelas de su fino calzado de cabritilla y las enredaderas le rasgaban los lazos de los codos, pero aun así, Lucy aceleró. Esquivó un árbol a su izquierda y, desesperada, se adentró por la derecha en la oscuridad, llegó a un claro y corrió aún con más velocidad. Le dolían los costados, y le parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir entre las costillas.

Por mucho que corría y corría, oía el estruendo de sus botas cada vez más cerca. En cuestión de segundos la alcanzó, la tiró al suelo y ambos se revolcaron en el polvo del camino. Lucy gritó anticipándose al dolor, la respiración jadeante, pero él había logrado, sin saber cómo, recibir todo el impacto de la caída, por lo que, para su asombro, estaba ilesa.

Tirada en el suelo boca abajo, bajo aquel cuerpo pesado, pero ilesa al fin y al cabo.

- ¡Suélteme!

- ¡Maldita sea, quédese quieta! - sus grandes manos la rodearon, después las deslizó entre la cintura de la falda y el ajustado corpiño. Le soltó primero las lengüetas que alzaban el vuelo del vestido y después las que mantenían al miriñaque en su sitio. Desde luego, él sabía desenvolverse con el vestuario de una dama, pensó ella con aire taciturno mientras trataba de soltarse.

- ¡Déjeme!

Antes de que supiera qué estaba sucediendo, él ya no la sujetaba sino que le había logrado bajar el miriñaque hasta los pies y tiraba de él con habilidad hasta quitarlo por completo.

Seguía vestida, advirtió todavía aturdida mientras él la ayudaba a incorporarse. Lo único que faltaba ahora era la voluminosa enagua de aros.

Él se fijó en sus despeinados cabellos, de oscuros tonos dorados, alborotados sobre los hombros, las costillas marcadas en el corsé y el rostro cubierto de polvo

- Es hora de marcharnos – dijo - Por el bien de sus amigos, además del suyo propio, será mejor que no estemos aquí cuando regresen.

Con la mirada puesta en aquel único e implacable ojo verde, Lucy se estremeció. Tal vez Salamander fuera un hombre de palabra, pero había en él un aura de peligro que lo envolvía como si fuera una capa. Sus amenazas quizá fueran sutiles, pero ella no dudaba ni un momento de su capacidad para llevarlas a cabo si era preciso.

Sin prestar atención al polvo que aún tenía en el vestido ni a las horquillas que se habían desprendido de sus cabellos, comenzó a caminar delante de él en dirección al caballo. Él la levantó hasta sentarla sobre la cruz y después montó con un salto ágil tras ella. A sus espaldas la joven podía sentir los tensos y flexibles músculos del pecho del hombre, y sus brazos de acero que le rodeaban el cuerpo para sostenerlas riendas.

Un temor repentino se apoderó de ella. Era aún más corpulento de lo que le había parecido y sabía que ahora estaba a solas con él. Tratando de no pensar en lo que pudiera estar tramando respecto de ella, agarró con los puños las gruesas crines negras del caballo y se aferró a la montura con todas sus fuerzas.

En pocos minutos se habían adentrado en el bosque, a mayor velocidad de lo que parecía posible en la negra noche. El bandido parecía no equivocarse en ningún momento. Como jinete era formidable, pensó para sus adentros: se tenía sobre la silla con una elegante y asombrosa facilidad y con la prestancia de un noble. Entonces pensó por primera vez que en realidad su forma de hablar era la de un caballero. Lucy se preguntó de dónde habría salido, qué motivo le habría impulsado a desviarse de la rectitud y encomendarse al destino fatal de los delincuentes.

Y pensó qué le depararía su propio destino y si él iba a mantener su palabra de no hacerle daño.

Pasara lo que pasara, una cosa era cierta. Su boda iba a celebrarse en apenas unos días. No tenía idea de la reacción que tendría el duque ante un pedido de rescate, ni si estaría o no dispuesto a pagar, pero desde luego, ella tenía que conseguir sacar la boda adelante.

En la primera oportunidad que se le presentara, tendría que escaparse.

**-N&L-**

El imponente caballo negro tropezó y Natsu agarró con más fuerza a la chica que tenía delante. Era menuda pero no frágil, de ojos cafes chispeantes y nariz respingona. Los labios carnosos, las mejillas del suave color de un melocotón maduro. Los pechos, altos y lozanos, casi rebosaban por el escote de su vestido color albaricoque. La parte inferior le rozaba de vez en cuando los brazos que sostenían las riendas.

Al forcejear con él por el suelo, se le había soltado el cabello y ahora tenía largos mechones que le caían sobre los hombros, de un tono amarillento, aunque en realidad no podía distinguir bien el color a causa del polvo que ahora cubría lo que en su momento era un elegante peinado. Estaba libre y suelto, suave y sedoso, pequeñas ondas se formaban allí donde tocaba su mano; se preguntó si acaso el color rubio que suponía oculto debajo de los polvos era efectivamente el suyo.

El caballo comenzó a descender una colina, lo que hizo que ella se arrimara aún más hacia su pecho y él tensara todo el cuerpo como respuesta. Phantom ya le había avisado, una jovencita pizpireta, le había dicho. Pero su descripción apenas le hacía justicia. Lucy Heartfilia era uno de los bocados más tentadores que había visto, fogosa pero femenina, suave y sensual en la justa proporción; hacía mucho tiempo que él no estaba con ninguna mujer. Natsu se movió sobre la silla, tratando de calmar la erección que sentía dentro de los pantalones; maldijo para sus adentros.

Jamás se le había ocurrido que la prometida de su hermano pudiera ser tan atractiva. Era lo último que podía imaginar. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que no hacía más que preguntarse cómo sería hacer el amor con ella.

No lo iba a hacer, por supuesto. Había hecho muchas fechorías en los años que había estado fuera de Fiore, cosas despreciables para poder sobrevivir. Pero jamás había hecho daño a una mujer, jamás había forzado a ninguna de ellas. No iba a hacerlo ahora con ésta.

Además, calmar su apetito no era ni siquiera importante. Lo que importaba era recuperar su herencia, dar el primer paso para que se hiciera justicia.

Comenzar el largo y doloroso camino que él esperaba que pudiera limpiar su nombre.

Advirtió que la chica temblaba y entonces detuvo el caballo para desatar la capa que llevaba detrás de la silla y echársela a ella sobre los hombros. Hecho esto retomó la marcha. Al principio ella se mantuvo distante, dispuesta a evitar el roce. Pero estaba cansada y terminó hundiéndose contra su pecho, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Él sintió una repentina punzada de culpabilidad que enseguida se desvaneció. Haría lo que tenía que hacer. La muchacha estaba a salvo, tal como él había prometido. Él era quien iba a sufrir. Ella se estiró un poco y sus largos y sedosos mechones le rozaron las mejillas. Llegó a oler su suave perfume de lilas. La semana se presentaba infernal, pero cuando acabara ya todo habría pasado. Un inoportuno arrebato de deseo carnal no era lo más terrible que le había sucedido en todos esos años de padecimiento.

Cabalgaron un poco más y, finalmente, apareció el pabellón de caza de su amigo Gajeel. Gracias a Dios, masculló para sus adentros con el deseo de apartar de sus brazos a la adormilada joven. Detuvo el caballo frente a una construcción de piedra amarillenta que tenía dos plantas y estaba situada al borde de una pradera. En la planta alta había un dormitorio individual y abajo una amplia habitación con las vigas del techo al descubierto y una gran chimenea de piedra que hacía de cocina.

El mozo de cuadra, Jet, los aguardaba delante de la casa. Tal como Redfox le había anunciado, era listo y leal hasta el extremo. Haría todo lo que Natsu le dijese.

- Buenas tardes, milord.

El muchacho tenía unos doce años, era delgado, tenía el cabello de un pardo arenoso y una sonrisa distante, incierta. Gajeel le había anticipado que Natsu era el conde de Slayer, nombre que le había dado el marqués. Dado que ése era el nombre que había utilizado desde que se alejara de Fiore, era tan apropiado como cualquier otro.

- Ocúpate del caballo. Yo me ocuparé de la dama.

- Sí, milord.

Ella despertó cuando él la estaba alzando para bajarla del caballo, y se puso rígida con el roce de aquellos brazos que la rodeaban.

- ¿Dónde... dónde estamos?

- Estamos en un lugar del bosque. He procurado que fuese cómodo.

Los ojos de Lucy lanzaban chispas, unos ojos acusadores que lo miraban tras la espesa cortina de pestañas.

- Lo tenía planeado. Su intención era raptarme.

No estaría mal raptarla, pensó él al ver que el rubor le iba cubriendo el pecho, pero no de la forma que ella se imaginaba.

- Como dije, espero que esté cómoda - hizo un ademán con la cabeza en dirección a la casa - Por aquí, milady.

Con cierta resistencia natural, ella lo siguió y se detuvo un instante en la entrada, sorprendida de que todo estuviera tan bien cuidado.

- No es precisamente el tipo de cabaña que una asocia con los bandidos - dijo.

- ¿Qué esperaba? ¿La buhardilla de alguna sórdida taberna?

- Exactamente.

- Lamento desilusionarla.

Arrancó hacia la escalera pensando que ella lo seguiría.

- ¿Cuánto va a pedir?

Él se detuvo y se volvió.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- El rescate. ¿Cuánto va a pedir?

Natsu esbozó una estrecha sonrisa.

- ¿Cuánto cree que vale?

No tanto como piensas, pensó Lucy sintiendo un súbito arrebato de pánico. Su salvación dependía del dinero que ella lograra reunir para él. Pensó en lo que podía llegar a hacer si el bandido descubría lo incierto que era en realidad su valor.

- Tal vez el duque no valore los bienes dañados - dijo ella pensando en el perjuicio que el rapto iba a causar en su reputación y en el incorregible mojigato que Zancrow Dragneel podía llegar a ser - No hay forma de que él sepa que usted no me ha... que no...

Una elegante ceja rosa se arqueó.

- Que no la he... qué, milady. ¿Que no la he violado? ¿Que no la he raptado ni he mancillado su virtud?

Las mejillas de Lucy se ruborizaron.

- Estoy diciendo que tal vez no esté dispuesto a pagar.

Y tenía la certeza de que su abuelo tampoco podía hacerlo.

Pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros. En el interior de la casa, parecían tan anchos como la viga que había sobre la puerta.

- Supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver qué ocurre.

Por extraño que pareciese, no daba la impresión de que a él le perturbara demasiado la perspectiva. De hecho, nada de lo que había hecho hasta el momento encajaba con la idea común que uno tenía de los bandidos. Eso debía tranquilizarla. Sin embargo, le producía una extraña inquietud, como si estuviera ocurriendo algo más allá de su campo de visión, algo que no alcanzaba a ver.

- Arriba hay una habitación para usted - dijo el bandido encaminándose hacia el segundo piso - Sígame.

Ella obedeció. Sus faldas, ahora demasiado largas, se arrastraban por el suelo. Al haber quitado el miriñaque, colgaban tras ella y le pesaban sobremanera, como si fuera un atractivo modelo de plomo en lugar de costoso muaré de seda.

El bandido debió darse cuenta porque frunció el entrecejo. Cuando llegaron arriba, se volvió y la miró.

- No se mueva.

Al ver la brillante cuchilla que sacó de la bota negra, Lucy chilló y casi se precipita escalera abajo. Un rápido brazo extendido lo impidió por muy poco. El bandolero maldijo en voz alta.

- Cielos, ya le dije que no voy a hacerle daño.

Ella temblaba pero alzó la barbilla.

- Resulta un poco difícil de creer, viéndolo aquí delante con eso en la mano - señaló la daga resplandeciente.

Él sonrió con cierta malicia e, inclinándose ante ella, sujetó el dobladillo de su vestido y recortó generosamente la parte de adelante.

- Vuélvase.

Aún con recelo, ella hizo lo que él le dijo, y otra buena porción de tela cayó al suelo.

- Al menos podrá caminar sin tropezar con esa maldita cosa que lleva puesta.

- Si no me hubiera prácticamente desvestido... - se detuvo al ver su mirada penetrante. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y desvió la mirada - Supongo que aquí es donde voy a dormir.

- La ropa de cama está limpia. Creo que la cama le resultará cómoda.

Ella se volvió hacia la ventana y por un instante resucitó la esperanza.

- Olvídelo. Todas están cerradas con clavos, si es que estaba pensando en eso. Pórtese bien, lady Lucy, y pronto seguirá su camino a salvo. Es apenas un pequeño inconveniente que tendrá que vivir unos pocos días.

Un pequeño inconveniente, pensó. Ojalá fuera ésa la única consecuencia. De todos modos, asintió con la cabeza, resignándose.

- Como quiera... milord.

Natsu alzó una ceja. No estaba dormida, como imaginó él cuando el mozo de cuadra le había dado el tratamiento de un noble. Y no pensaba quedarse ahí sentada, a la espera de que él, o cualquier otro, llevara el mensaje al duque. Y esperar después a que Zancrow pagara, y arriesgar su boda, y perder Konzern, y destruir su familia y su futuro. Tenía que encontrar la manera de escapar de allí.

**-N&L-**

Lucy tenía ganas de ponerse a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, pero se hizo un ovillo en el centro del mullido colchón de plumas de lo que podría haber sido una cómoda cama, de haber podido conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo se sentó expectante, acurrucada en la oscuridad, aún con su voluminoso e incómodo vestido puesto, sintiendo cómo se le clavaban las ballenas en las costillas y agradeciendo en secreto que el pesado miriñaque hubiera desaparecido

Por la ventana veía que las nubes se habían hecho más espesas y cubrían el cielo. A lo lejos se veían destellos de relámpagos.

No era la clase de noche que hubiera elegido para su huida, pero su situación empeoraba de hora en hora. Aunque no tenía idea de dónde estaba, seguro que tarde o temprano, si caminaba sin parar, llegaría a algún pueblo o aldea, o al menos a una casa de campo donde podría encontrar ayuda.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era salir de allí.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? ¿Acaso lo bastante para que el bandido ya estuviera dormido? Trató de abrir la puerta pero vio que estaba cerrada con llave. La ventana, cegada con travesaños de madera claveteada, era su única salida.

Con cuidado de que las tablillas de la cama no crujieran, dejó caer las piernas hasta apoyarlas en el suelo y se incorporó despacio, con el corazón cada vez más acelerado, ahora que al fin había llegado el momento. Juntó toda la ropa de cama que había atado a modo de soga larga, caminó de puntillas y cruzó la habitación, con una pausa en el aparador para agarrar el martillo que había improvisado: un cepillo con montura de plata que, junto con un peine también de plata, habían sido dispuestos sobre la mesa para su uso.

Miró hacia el cielo con la esperanza de que el de allá arriba se hiciera cargo de sus plegarias.

- Mi Señor, no soy muy diestra en este tipo de cosas. Espero que consideres mi petición de auxilio.

Al parecer, su plegaria fue escuchada, pues cuando ejerció presión en el cristal de la ventana con el montón de ropa y lo rajó, con todo el esmero del mundo, utilizando el mango del cepillo, el cristal se partió limpiamente; sólo cayó un trocito pero sin el menor ruido.

- Gracias.

Le temblaban las manos. Trató de recobrar la calma lo mejor que pudo, y entonces, trozo a trozo, comenzó a quitar los cristales del marco de la ventana, agrandando cada vez más el agujero. Después se puso a desclavar las tablas de madera que cruzaban la ventana y terminó de sacar los trozos de cristal. Le llevó más tiempo de lo previsto. Había empezado a lloviznar cuando tomó el último trozo de cristal y ató la soga de ropa a la pata de una pesada mesa de madera que había contra la pared. Rezando para que la ropa atada y la mesa resistieran su peso, salió por la ventana y, poco a poco, logró bajar hasta el suelo. Los pies fueron aparar a un charco de barro y ahogó un grito cuando el agua gélida se le metió por su frágil calzado y le empapó las medias de seda.

Soltando un insulto impropio de una dama, Lucy evaluó con rapidez la situación antes de decidir qué camino tomaría. Nada le era familiar. Lamentó no haber prestado más atención. Pero bueno; eso ya no tenía remedio.

Alzándose las faldas, que iban absorbiendo el agua con rapidez, Lucy enfiló hacia el bosque a toda carrera

**-N&L-**

Natsu parpadeó una y otra vez, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba viendo. Pero la menuda figura que había visto oscilar delante de su ventana y que ahora corría hacia el bosque, no iba a escapar. ¿Cómo diablos lo había hecho? Él mismo había clavado esa ventana. Ella debía de haber roto el cristal, pero no había oído nada. De nuevo echaba a correr, derecho hacia lo que parecía una inminente tormenta.

- ¡Por todos los diablos!

La mujer era, desde luego, una pesadilla. Abrochó el último botón del pantalón, se calzó las botas, agarró la capa y se la echó sobre los hombros mientras salía por la puerta. Un relámpago seguido por un trueno dio el primer aviso. La maldita muchacha había tenido que elegir justo una noche como ésa para causar problemas.

Cuando logró cruzar la pradera siguiendo la dirección que ella había tomado, ya caía una lluvia alevosa y un viento feroz sacudía los árboles. El destello de los continuos relámpagos era visible y el eco de los truenos señalaba que la tormenta no estaba tan lejos.

Una mirada al cielo le bastó a Natsu para acelerar aún más y comenzar a preocuparse en serio. Maldiciendo a la pequeña cautiva con cada bocanada de aliento helado que al salir emblanquecía el aire, se adentró en el bosque a toda velocidad. La lluvia le azotaba el rostro y el viento tiraba de su cabello, pero sus zancadas eran cada vez más largas. De pronto vio un destello del vestido color damasco que se ocultaba tras un árbol. Se internó más en el bosque y vio el trazo zigzagueante de un rayo que estalló y echó chispas mientras partía en dos una rama que sobresalía de un árbol.

Comenzó a correr frenéticamente, con el corazón latiendo como un trueno y golpeando sus costillas salvajemente. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Y si se había herido o incluso estaba muerta?

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Él la había traído aquí. Protegerla era su responsabilidad. Y lo iba a hacer, se prometió.

Y rogó que le fuera posible mantener su palabra.

**-N&L-**

Lucy avanzaba resollando, tenía dificultades para respirar. Sentía una punzada en el costado que era cada vez más insoportable, y las piernas le temblaban tanto que ella pensó que no podrían sostenerla mucho tiempo mas. Su pelo era una masa pegajosa y chorreante que se pegaba a sus hombros desnudos, y el vestido, un harapo que se le pegaba a las piernas y le pesaba sobremanera. ¡Dios mío, la tormenta había empeorado rápidamente! Una llovizna podría haber ayudado a borrar sus huellas. Pero esta tormenta furiosa, el viento salvaje azotándole los brazos y las piernas y tirando del cabello, ponía en riesgo su vida.

¡Cielo Santo, esto no era lo que había planeado! Y encima, no podía regresar. El peligro se cernía con igual ferocidad en el camino de regreso a la casa.

El ruido de un trueno hizo que volviera la cabeza, y una sensación de miedo le recorrió la espina dorsal al ver, a continuación, el destello de otro rayo. Lucy se paralizó cuando el rayo cayó tan cerca que tuvo la certeza de que aquello podía matarla.

El rayo había caído en la copa de un árbol justo encima de ella; su garganta dejó escapar un grito terrorífico. Esquivando las llamas que incendiaron las ramas a tan sólo unos pasos de ella, comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta.

Pero chocó contra un muro sólido de carne y hueso.

- ¡Maldita seas, duquesa!

Unos brazos robustos la rodearon para apartarla de las llamas que ardían sobre su cabeza y la arrastraron hacia un lugar seguro. La protegió con su cuerpo, la envolvió en su capa y presionó su rostro contra la firme calidez de su pecho. A Lucy le temblaba todo el cuerpo, pero advirtió que a él también. Sin saber por qué, eso le pareció reconfortante.

Permanecieron así unos minutos. El pecho del hombre crecía y bajaba bajo las mejillas de ella; de su ropa emanaba un aroma a lluvia y tierra húmeda.

- Por favor - dijo ella al fin - tiene que dejar que me marche - Lucy alzó la mirada hacia su rostro húmedo y brillante por la lluvia, sintiendo el pulso cada vez mas acelerado y la respiración entrecortada - Debo... debo regresar.

Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente y gruesos hilos de agua caían desde ellos a su rostro.

- Por favor... debo llegar a Hargeon. Tengo que casarme con el duque.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Natsu se puso tenso. Apartándose un poco de ella, la miró con una expresión severa en el rostro.

- Podrá casarse con quienquiera... una vez que la rescaten. Hasta entonces, se quedará aquí conmigo.

Ella comenzó a forcejear para soltarse, pero los brazos que la rodeaban la apretaron con mas fuerza. Natsu la sacudió, y no de buenas maneras, para obligarla a que lo mirara.

- Escúcheme bien, pequeña tonta, ¿no se da cuenta de que ha estado a punto de morir?

Sin esperar la respuesta, la levantó en sus brazos firmes y ambos comenzaron el camino de regreso. Ella sentía que el corazón de Natsu latía en sincronía con la cadencia veloz y pesada del suyo. Su cabello bruñido y rosáceo le caía sobre las cejas y la mandíbula tenía un aspecto adusto. Por extraño que pareciera, de pronto pensó que, a pesar del inquietante parche negro, Salamander era un hombre muy apuesto.

No tardaron mucho en regresar, sobre todo con las zancadas que él daba. Cuando se encontraron frente a la casa, el hombre abrió la puerta de una patada y entró, después la puso de pie con cuidado en el suelo, que enseguida se encharcó y se manchó de barro.

A ella le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Estaba entumecida por el frío y la mezcla de temor y derrota que sentía. Sus dientes castañeaban con tanta fuerza que apenas oyó la expresión grosera que salió de la boca de Natsu.

- Por todos Los cielos, mujer. ¿Cómo pensó que podía sobrevivir ahí afuera?

- Si ... si no hubiera empezado a llover... si no hubiese hecho tanto frío...

- Claro; si los cerdos volasen, habría logrado escapar.

Ella alzó la barbilla. Tal vez marcharse así fuera una estupidez. Tal vez debió planearlo mejor, pero estaba demasiado alterada para pensar con claridad. Apretó bien las mandíbulas para evitar el ruidoso castañeteo y dirigió una mirada ansiosa hacia la chimenea, donde el bandido estaba arrodillado para encender el fuego.

Pronto el calor llenó la habitación de techos altos. A pesar del fuego, empapada como estaba, Lucy continuaba temblando.

- Ha de quitarse esas ropas.

Su voz grave se impuso sobre los chasquidos y el crepitar en el hogar. Él se volvió y tiró de la manta que cubría el sofá donde había dormido.

- Mañana el muchacho traerá alguna ropa limpia para que se ponga - Le dio la manta a Lucy y permaneció a la espera con una mirada implacable en el rostro.

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía los dedos entumecidos; y no tenía la certeza de que los pulgares siguieran estando unidos a las manos. Desabrocharse los botones de la espalda iba a ser una tarea imposible.

- Tal vez se seque el vestido - dijo ella sabiendo que no existía la menor posibilidad.

El bandido se burló.

- No sea insensata. Quíteselo. Vaya arriba si eso es lo que quiere, aunque si yo estuviera en su lugar, con esa ventana rota en su habitación, mejor me quedaría aquí junto al calor del fuego.

La joven se mordió el labio.

- Quizá tenga razón, pero... la verdad es que... a menos que usted quiera hacer de doncella... no voy a poder hacerlo. Tengo los dedos demasiado entumecidos para desabrocharme los botones - unos botones a los que nunca hubiera llegado sin ayuda.

Él maldijo para sus adentros, después frunció el entrecejo y el único ojo verde a la vista se ensombreció.

- Vuélvase.

Bajo sus faldas, Lucy sentía que las rodillas aún le temblaban, pero hizo lo que él había dicho. El recato tenía su momento, pero éste, desde luego, no lo era. Aguantando la vergüenza, ignoró las cosquillas que sus manos voluminosas le hacían al rozarle la piel y en cuanto el vestido cayó al suelo se lo llevó al pecho. Cuando se volvió hacia él, se encontró con sus anchas espaldas y los ojos apuntando en dirección opuesta. Todo un caballero. A Lucy le habían contado que existían bandidos así, pero no hablaban del tuerto Salamander.

Con cierta premura y sin querer poner a prueba la paciencia del hombre, se quedó en enaguas y después se envolvió en el suave abrigo de la manta.

- ¿Y qué pasa con usted? - arrastrando los pies hacia el fuego, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio por el calor que la envolvía.

- Yo estoy acostumbrado a un poco de incomodidad.

Sin embargo, se dirigió hacia la chimenea, alzó los brazos y se quitó la empapada camisa de lino. Lucy se quedó helada por un momento. Jamás había visto el pecho desnudo de un hombre, ni mucho menos se había imaginado uno de ese porte. A la luz del fuego, estaba ondulado por gruesas bandas de músculos. Un tapiz de vello asalmonado descendía desde el ombligo en línea recta hacia más abajo de la cintura del pantalón. Advirtió, no por primera vez, el entramado de cicatrices que tenía en el dorso de la mano izquierda y una en su cuello.

- Voy a arreglar la ventana - dijo mientras se sentaba para quitarse las botas. Lucy apartó la mirada tratando de no prestar atención al ruido de tela que significaba que se había quitado los pantalones - Y después, con suerte, tal vez podamos dormir un rato.

Lucy no contestó. Aún le daba vueltas la cabeza con la imagen de aquel firme torso varonil, imaginando qué podría sentir al tocarlo.

Oyó más movimientos mientras él se ponía ropa seca, también oyó las pisadas subiendo la escalera hacia el piso de arriba, el martilleo de la madera en la ventana que ella había roto. Eso era todo lo que quedaba de su brillante huida. Apenas sentía remordimientos por haberlo intentado; no podía desprenderse de la imagen de protección que le había brindado en el bosque, de la consternación que ella había leído en su rostro. ¿Quién era él, se preguntaba ella?

¿Por qué el mozo de cuadra se había dirigido a él como si fuera un noble?

Y lo más importante: ahora que su primer intento de fuga había fracasado, ¿cómo iba a marcharse de allí?

* * *

**Y** fue el tan esperado encuentro, Natsu con un parche en el ojo, se ve tan sexy como cuando no lo tiene xD y aun mas cuando esta empapado

Cuales creen que podrian ser los otros intentos de fuga? o creen que se dara por vencida?

**M**uchas gracias por los review :3


	4. Capitulo 4

**H**ola, les traigo una adaptación de _Dulce Prisionera _de **Kat Martin**, espero que les agrade

"_Ocho años atrás, Natsu Dragneel había jurado vengar la muerte de su padre y recuperar su buen nombre. El ambicioso Zancrow, su medio hermano, había matado a su padre y lo había incriminado a él. Natsu escapó de la muerte por poco, pero las cicatrices de su alma son más profundas que las de su cuerpo. Con ayuda de un amigo, ha pergeñado un plan para llevar a Zancrow a la ruina, y este plan incluye a la muy atractiva joven llamada Lucy"_

**L**os personajes pertenecen (al siempre troll) **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**N**atsu vertió el último cubo lleno de agua caliente en la tina de madera que había dispuesto delante de la chimenea. Bañarse era un placer que con los años se había transformado casi en una necesidad. Esa misma mañana, se había lavado en el agua gélida de afuera. Ahora pensó que, tras el barro de la escapada nocturna, la muchacha también apreciaría la posibilidad de bañarse.

Además, en su fuero íntimo deseaba mirarla bien. Parecía hermosa cuando la vio por primera vez, aunque el maldito parche que llevaba le obstruyera la visión. ¿Cómo sería sin aquella polvareda gris pegoteada a sus cabellos, su bonito rostro sin manchones de barro y recién lavado?

Era peligroso, lo sabía. Su fuerza de voluntad tenía un límite y la joven la ponía duramente a prueba. La noche pasada, a pesar del barro y la mojadura, había sentido deseo por ella. A la luz del fuego, había suspirado por acariciar la suavidad de su piel, por desnudar sus pechos lozanos y abarcar con las manos su blanca y pesada redondez.

Le enfermaba pensar que su hermano podía haberla acariciado, besado, tal vez incluso le habría hecho el amor. La imagen hizo que la mandíbula se le pusiera rígida, sin inmutarse siquiera por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse en el piso de arriba.

Ella asomó la cabeza. Lo estudió unos instantes antes de hablar.

- Buenos días, milord.

- Buenos días. Parece que ha dormido bien.

- Lo mejor que podía esperar... teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Natsu sintió una súbita sensación de culpa, pero no le prestó atención.

- Le he traído ropa limpia. Pensé que le gustaría darse un baño antes de vestirse.

La había conseguido el joven Jet, ya que el baúl de la muchacha era demasiado grande para poder llevarlo con un caballo, un detalle que se les pasó a Gajeel y a él cuando planearon el secuestro. Por suerte, la hermana del mozo era tan alta como Lucy. Natsu les había ofrecido una suma generosa a cambio de una falda sencilla de lana parda, una blusa blanca de campesina y unas enaguas, y también un camisón limpio de color blanco para la noche.

- ¿Baño? ¿Ha dicho baño? - descendió la mirada hacia la tina y se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa que transformó su semblante - Me encantaría darme un baño.

Natsu también sonrió. Había pensado que tal vez ella creyera, como era el caso de muchos, que el baño de un ladrón como él provocaba enfermedades. Al parecer, estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

- ¿Tiene hambre?

Procuró no quedarse mirando la piel desnuda que sobresalía de la manta y concentrarse en cambio en la masa de cabello mojado, pero la imagen de su piel blanca y tersa persistía en su mente.

- Me muero de hambre. Se ve que el secuestro no me ha quitado el apetito.

- Hay pan y queso en la mesa, y una taza de té. Esperaré afuera hasta que haya terminado.

Lucy no dijo nada. Se quedó en lo alto de la escalera hasta que él salió y cerró la puerta con firmeza tras de sí. Dejó escapar un suspiro de agotamiento. Le dolía el cuerpo por las desventuras de la noche anterior y no había podido dormir bien. Había dado vueltas y más vueltas hasta que al fin logró conciliar un sueño pesado y breve. Despertó con la luz oblicua de los primeros rayos de sol metiéndose por las rendijas de la ventana claveteada. La tormenta había pasado tan rápidamente como había llegado.

Por un momento se olvidó de dónde estaba. Pero enseguida recordó. El secuestro. La huida fallida. La tormenta. El peligroso bandolero. Paseó la mirada por los rincones de la alcoba, las cortinas de muselina con volantes, el tocador de madera contra la pared, el cuenco de porcelana pintada con sauces azules y la jarra de agua junto a él. Le pareció extraño ver un pequeño ramo de narcisos amarillos en un jarrón de cristal tallado que había junto a la porcelana. Por la noche no los había visto, como tampoco el colorido edredón azul que había en la cama.

Como prisión, no estaba nada mal.

Aun así, no estaba muy segura en ese lugar. El hombre era un secuestrador; hasta que alguien no la liberara, su vida seguiría corriendo peligro. La confortable prisión podía terminar siendo su tumba. ¿Quién podía asegurar lo contrario?

Bajó la escalera y cruzó la habitación para mirar por la ventana. Vio al bandido cortando leña y corrió las cortinas, después se acercó a la pequeña tina de cobre. Nerviosa, se mordió el labio inferior. Era un riesgo, pero tenía que quitarse de encima el polvo y la suciedad, y el bandido era tan fuerte que ya la habría violado si hubiera sido ésa su intención.

Comprobó la temperatura del agua, vio que estaba bien, tiró la manta a un lado y se metió.

Un suspiro de auténtico placer salió de sus labios. El agua estaba a la temperatura perfecta. Se sumergió en ella todo lo que pudo, disfrutando el contacto del agua en su piel, que sentía como la seda, y se inclinó hacia delante para lavarse el pelo. Una pastilla de jabón de lilas había sido dispuesta para ese fin y, relajándose placenteramente, comenzó a enjabonarse la espesa melena hasta acabar con la última mota de polvo.

Se restregó bien el rostro recordando que había perdido el pequeño lunar postizo que tenía junto a la comisura de la boca en el forcejeo con el bandido.

Permaneció en el agua durante un tiempo hasta que se fue enfriando. Finalmente, salió y se secó con una pequeña toalla de lino. En el brazo del sofá, había unas enaguas limpias, una falda de lana parda y una blusa blanca de muselina con el escote fruncido. Se vistió con premura y cierta sorpresa al ver que la ropa le quedaba bien, comió pan y queso y después se sentó delante de la chimenea para tomar el té y secarse el cabello.

Casi había terminado cuando el bandido llamó a la puerta.

- Espero que esté ahí, duquesa, y que ya se haya vestido. Voy a entrar.

La puerta se abrió de par en par. Salamander apareció en el umbral.

Lucy se echó hacia atrás la radiante melena rubia, dejó la taza de té y se enderezó en su asiento para recibirlo.

- No me dijo que tenía que darme prisa.

El bandido no dijo nada.

- Lo... lo siento si he tardado mucho. Me temo que no me di cuenta. Estaba... sólo estaba disfrutando.

Salamander se limitó a mirarla fijamente.

- ¿Milord? - dijo ella.

Él entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Cuando habló, la voz tenía un tono grave y un poco ronco.

- Acepte mis excusas, lady Lucy. Empezaba a creer que se había vuelto a escapar de alguna forma. Yo... - se aclaró la garganta, dirigiéndole una mirada verdosa y penetrante desde su único ojo al descubierto - Pero veo que me equivoqué.

Ella se humedeció los labios.

- Sí... sí, se equivocó. Gracias, señor, por el baño. Le aseguro que me ha reconfortado en gran medida.

- Su cabello... - dijo él - parece oro... jamás he visto un color tan extraordinario.

Una ardiente sensación la recorrió. A qué se debía, no lo podía saber.

- Gracias, milord.

- Hay un cepillo y un peine arriba por si los necesita.

- Sí... gracias - su voz salió entrecortada, sin aliento; de pronto, se sentía precisamente así. Él la miraba de una forma extraña; eso le provocaba cierto revuelo en el pecho - Estaba a punto de subir para peinarme.

Él se quedó donde estaba. Lucy se incorporó tratando de calmarse y pasó junto a él en dirección a la escalera, percibiendo el olor a humo de leña y cuero que emanaba de él. Le temblaban las manos. ¿Por qué le latía el corazón con tanta fuerza?

Cuando regresó abajo, con el pelo recogido en la nuca, él estaba arrodillado junto a las brasas, cortando verdura recién lavada sobre una pesada cacerola de hierro a la que después añadió pequeños trozos de carne para completar lo que parecía ser los preparativos de un guiso.

Observó su cabeza inclinada en semejante tarea, el cabello despeinado, como solía tenerlo, y recordó el aspecto salvaje y agreste que tenía la noche de la tormenta. En ese momento parecía algo más civilizado, pero la amenaza estaba latente, con la fuerza apenas contenida. El peligro.

La imagen no le permitía olvidar el conflicto, el riesgo que encerraba su permanencia en el lugar, la ruina que tendrían que afrontar ella y su abuelo si la boda no se celebraba.

El día estaba despejado: ni una nube en el cielo y una brisa suave y fresca. En las largas horas antes del amanecer se le había ocurrido otro plan para huir. Lo único que faltaba era encontrar la forma de llevarlo a cabo.

- Supongo que no ha tenido noticias del duque.

Él se volvió para mirarla.

- ¿El duque? ¿Se refiere a su futuro y amado esposo?

- Me refiero a su excelencia, el duque de Hargeon.

- No.

Siguió con la preparación del guiso, aunque debajo de su camisa blanca los músculos de la espalda se marcaban más que antes.

- Supongo que no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente, pero efectivamente envió el mensaje, ¿no?

Él la miró y su labio inferior apenas se movió.

- ¿Y por qué no lo iba a hacer? Ese es el motivo por el que la traje aquí, ¿no?

- Supongo que sí. Eso es lo que dijo.

Pero él desvió la mirada. ¿Por qué sería que siempre que mencionaba el rescate le daba la impresión de que no tenía nada que ver con la verdadera razón de su estancia en ese lugar?

La mañana dio paso a la tarde. El bandido estuvo casi todo el tiempo afuera. Ella, en cambio, se quedó encerrada en la casa.

Al menos el bandido le había provisto de unos cuantos libros, cuyos títulos leyó según se los fue entregando. Las _Obras completas_ de Milton, _La marcha del peregrino_, de Bunyan. Un volumen con sonetos de Shakespeare y _Robinson Crusoe_ de Defoe. Aunque parecía ser un caballero, tal vez incluso un verdadero noble, a ella le seguía sorprendiendo que supiera leer.

Pasó las horas siguientes hojeando los libros, pero las páginas no lograron captar su interés. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Cuando por fin él volvió a entrar en la casa, ella caminaba de un lado a otro, dispuesta a llevar a cabo su plan.

- ¿Cuánto falta para la cena?

Él le lanzó una mirada desafiante por encima del hombro musculoso.

- Con calma, duquesa. Yo no soy uno de sus criados; le aconsejo que me lo pregunte de buena manera, ya que si no tendrá que prepararse usted misma la comida.

Lucy alzó el mentón.

- Jamás he preparado una comida.

- ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende en absoluto?

- ¿Es usted realmente un lord? - el cambio de tema lo tomó desprevenido - Tengo la sensación de que está muy acostumbrado al título.

Él sacudió sus hombros poderosos.

- Tal vez lo fui... hace tiempo. Pero ahora todo es un poco confuso.

- Pero, ¿es un miembro de la nobleza o no?

Natsu arqueó una de sus cejas.

- ¿Y qué importancia tiene? ¿Tanto le importa? Pero por supuesto, claro que debe ser importante para una dama que se supone que va a casarse con un duque.

La frase le pareció extraña.

- ¿Cómo que _se supone_ que va a casarse? _Voy_ a casarme con él. Ni usted ni nadie podrán impedirlo.

Él dejó caer con ruido la cuchara en la cacerola.

- ¿Tan convencida está? - apretó la mandíbula - No pensé que ese hombre le gustara tanto - se frotó la cicatriz del cuello - Sospecho que habrá momentos en los que quizá sea encantador. Y supongo que es bastante apuesto. ¿Intenta decirme que se trata de una pareja por amor?

Lucy se mojó los labios. ¿Enamorada de Zancrow Dragneel? Zancrow no era un hombre a quien se pudiera amar. Estaba demasiado enamorado de sí mismo. Lucy suspiró y dirigió la mirada hacia las llamas.

- No. No estoy enamorada de Zancrow. Ojalá lo estuviera. La boda fue un arreglo de mi abuelo - más o menos, era así - A los dos nos conviene; a nuestras familias también.

El cuerpo de Natsu se relajó un poco más. Ella no acertaba a comprender su interés en el asunto.

- El guiso está listo.

Llenó un cuenco de peltre y se lo pasó, luego sirvió otro para él. Comieron en silencio; en cuanto terminaron, él recogió los dos cuencos y los llevó afuera para lavarlos.

El momento había llegado. Lucy sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba unos instantes antes de ponerse a latir con toda su fuerza. Se puso de pie apresuradamente y fue a la chimenea, donde tomó el pesado atizador de hierro que él había utilizado para avivar las llamas y corrió escalera arriba. No podía esperar más tiempo. Debía haber actuado a la mañana temprano, pero algo se lo había impedido.

Miró hacia la ventana cubierta por los tablones y advirtió el resplandor de los rayos de sol metiéndose por las rendijas. El sol seguía muy alto en el cielo; aún quedaban muchas horas de luz hasta el anochecer.

Esta vez se llevaría el caballo, y, si todo salía bien, el bandolero no estaría en condiciones de perseguirla.

La mano que agarraba el atizador de hierro estaba sudada. Lo soltó para secarse con la falda de lana parda y apoyó la oreja en la puerta para ver si había regresado.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lo oyera moverse en la planta baja. Ya había sacado los vistosos narcisos amarillos del jarrón del tocador, y vació el agua en la bacinilla que había debajo de la cama. Con el atizador en una mano, arrojó el jarrón al suelo lanzando un grito destinado a simular dolor mientras el cristal se hacía añicos.

- ¿Duquesa?

Soltó un débil sollozo parecido al llanto, después se encaramó a una silla que había arrastrado hasta detrás de la puerta. Tenía el estómago lleno de nudos y la boca más seca que el algodón, pero el propósito permanecía firme.

- Duquesa, ¿pasa algo?

Las pesadas botas subían los escalones de dos en dos.

Lucy contuvo la respiración para reunir coraje, alzó el atizador con las manos temblorosas y lo sostuvo en alto esperando que él entrara de golpe en la habitación. Sentía el estómago como si fuera de plomo. Dios mío, no quería hacerle daño, pero agarró con más fuerza el atizador y lo dejó caer sobre su cabeza.

Un ojo verde y centelleante captó el movimiento y se agrandó por la sorpresa. En el último momento se apartó lo imprescindible. El atizador le dio en un costado de la cabeza y rebotó en su hombro. De todas formas, el golpe surtió efecto y se desplomó en el suelo.

- ¡Cielo Santo!

Lucy bajó con dificultad de la silla, las piernas flojas y temblorosas, tiró el hierro a un lado, se arrodilló y le tocó la mejilla.

- Lo siento - susurró tratando de no oír su lastimero grito de dolor - Tuve que hacerlo. Tengo que salir de aquí.

La mejilla tenía una buena temperatura. No lo había matado, gracias a Dios. Con suerte, no resultaría una herida fatal.

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Bajó la escalera a toda velocidad y sólo se detuvo para tomar rápidamente la capa y algo de pan y queso que había, logrado esconder. Hecho esto, salió corriendo hacia el establo. El gran caballo negro estaba ahí; por suerte, el mozo de cuadra se había ido. Había rezado para que no intentara detenerla.

- Vamos, Happy - susurró recordando el nombre con el que el bandido lo había llamado.

Ella tomó el ronzal y logró sacar al caballo del establo, después acomodó la cuerda que le rodeaba la cabeza para utilizarla a modo de riendas. Sólo, tuvo tiempo de colocar una almohadilla en la silla de montar. Salió de las caballerizas tirando del caballo, se encaramó a la valla y a continuación se dejó caer sobre la silla. Se arregló la falda alrededor sin importarle que las piernas, enfundadas en medias, le asomaran por debajo del dobladillo.

- Buen chico, tranquilo, tranquilo.

El caballo era brioso, pero ella era una amazona aceptable. Mejor que la mayoría de mujeres, cuando montaba como es debido. Seguro que, a horcajadas del gran caballo negro, lograría llevarlo con la suficiente destreza y llegar a algún pueblo de los alrededores.

Al menos, eso es lo que pensaba mientras clavaba los talones en las costillas del animal y se inclinaba hacia delante. Pero al primer brinco del portentoso caballo, unas manos enormes la aferraron por la cintura y la arrancaron con brusquedad de la silla. Lucy gritó al ver al tuerto Salamander empujándola hacia el suelo justo delante de él, con el rostro hecho una auténtica máscara de furia. Se le cortó la respiración. Forcejeó para soltarse pero los dedos le agarraban los brazos y se le clavaban en la parte superior impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Un hilo de sangre corría por la frente del hombre y, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba escapar, se le encogieron las entrañas al ver la herida que le había hecho.

- ¿De paseo, milady?

El terror se apoderó de ella al ver la cruel tensión de su mandíbula. Dios Santo; era probable que ahora sí la matara. Se mordió el labio tembloroso.

- Lo... lo siento. Tenía que escaparme.

En su semblante apareció una cruel expresión.

- Lamento desilusionarla.

Sintió un terror aún más intenso. Un hormigueo escalofriante le recorrió la espalda y se instaló en su estómago, como un trozo de acero frío. Miró la expresión de su rostro y por primera vez comprendió que en lugar de un solo ojo que la fulminaba con una mirada amenazante, esta vez había dos.

- ¡No puede ser! -susurró sintiendo una repentina parálisis-. ¿Quién es usted? No es Salamander, el tuerto.

La dura expresión se acentuó.

- Su Némesis, milady. Un hombre que ha subestimado su voluntad por última vez. -Lanzó un agudo silbido para llamar al caballo. La agarró del brazo con fuerza y condujo al animal de nuevo al establo, arrastrándola a ella a su paso. Arrojó la almohadilla y desató las improvisadas riendas, para después llevarla de nuevo a la casa sin dejar de clavarle los dedos en la carne durante todo el trayecto.

Lucy trató de no llorar, pero el dolor que sentía por la forma en que la llevaba, más la profunda sensación de fracaso, hizo que llegara a la entrada de la casa con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

El bandido lo advirtió, maldijo, y para sorpresa de ella, aflojó un poco.

- Entre - dijo con brusquedad.

Ella obedeció apartándose con sus cansinos pasos hasta una distancia prudente.

Él se volvió hacia ella y la miró con toda la intensidad de sus penetrantes ojos.

- Maldita sea, mujer. ¿Es que no lo entiende? Podrá irse cuando llegue el momento y no antes. No complique más las cosas para ninguno de los dos y resígnese, ¡no se va a ir hasta que yo lo diga!

Ella se sorbió la nariz y se secó las lágrimas en las mejillas.

- ¡Por todos los diablos!

El bandido salió de la casa dando un portazo tan fuerte que resonó en las vigas del techo, oscurecidas por el humo. Por la ventana, ella lo vio encaminarse hacia el abrevadero. Allí, sumergió la cabeza y después la sacudió para escurrir el agua de su cabello, como haría un perro saliendo de un arroyo helado. Advirtió que en la mejilla de él había una mancha rosada y una sensación de culpa se apoderó de ella.

Dios Santo, ella jamás había herido a un ser humano. Se odiaba por ello, aunque tampoco podía negar el legítimo motivo que tenía para hacerlo. Retrocedió varios pasos cuando él volvió a entrar pero no hizo ningún amago de acercarse; se limitó a desplomarse en el sofá, cerrar los ojos y apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo.

Lucy lo miró con cierta cautela. En el costado de su rostro empezaba a asomar un moretón y otro arranque de culpabilidad la invadió. Se acercó un poco a él.

- No quise hacerle daño - dijo con hilo de voz.

Un par de ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe. Ella los sintió sobre su rostro, como si la estuviera tocando.

- Como mujer que es, jamás tendría que haber confiado en usted.

Lucy suspiró.

- Si me contara la verdad, qué es todo esto, tal vez pueda ayudarlo. No creo que sea Salamander. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que esté interesado en el rescate. Por favor... si pudiera...

- Señora, si guardara silencio, tal vez dejaría de dolerme la cabeza

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior. El hombre estaba dolorido, y ella era la causa. Se acercó al cubo de agua que estaba junto a la chimenea, humedeció un trapo, volvió al sofá y lo puso con suavidad sobre la herida de la cabeza.

Aquellos ojos penetrantes se abrieron poco a poco. Había algo sombrío y turbulento en sus profundidades, relacionado con el dolor y la traición. Algo que le hizo arrepentirse y desear no haber hecho lo que había hecho.

- Tuve que hacerlo – susurró - Ojalá lo entendiera.

Los ojos volvieron a cerrarse despacio.

- Tal vez lo entiendo - dijo sin mirarla - Tal vez hasta la admiro por ello. Pero a pesar de todo, no puedo dejar que se marche.

Lucy no dijo nada más. Nunca había conocido a un hombre así. No lo entendía en absoluto, pero se sentía atraída hacia él. Le fascinaba el peligro que parecía rodearlo. Le conmovía la suavidad que había intuido en él más de una vez.

Tenía que seguir luchando contra él. No había otro remedio. Pero sabía que pasara lo que pasara, jamás volvería a hacerle daño.

* * *

**P**rimero muchas, muchas gracias por los review que me han dejado, son pocos pero son bellos, pensé que la historia iba a gustar mas, me desanima que sea poco gente la que lee esto y me deja un review, pero no por eso dejare de subir cada cap :D

Asi que un especial saludo a mis fieles** BloodyCake22**, la chica de los conti que me hace sacar una sonrisa xD y a **Alex Darklight**, quien escribio un laxana muy bueno y que espera ansiosa cada cap ;)

Y ahora que les pareció este intento de Lucy? a Natsu cada vez se le esta acabando la paciencia y Lucy aun no se da por vencida y tiene toda la voluntad de escapar de ese sitio...creen que pueda escapar?

**M**uchas gracias por los review :3


	5. Capitulo 5

**H**ola, les traigo una adaptación de _Dulce Prisionera _de **Kat Martin**, espero que les agrade

"_Ocho años atrás, Natsu Dragneel había jurado vengar la muerte de su padre y recuperar su buen nombre. El ambicioso Zancrow, su medio hermano, había matado a su padre y lo había incriminado a él. Natsu escapó de la muerte por poco, pero las cicatrices de su alma son más profundas que las de su cuerpo. Con ayuda de un amigo, ha pergeñado un plan para llevar a Zancrow a la ruina, y este plan incluye a la muy atractiva joven llamada Lucy"_

**L**os personajes pertenecen (al siempre troll) **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Hargeon Hall resplandecía como una joya en la oscuridad de aquella fría y despejada noche de marzo, con todas las ventanas iluminadas por el resplandor de las velas de cera de abeja. Las notas de un clavicémbalo flotaban en la quietud de la noche.

Construida a principios de siglo, la casa tenía un diseño palatino y estaba edificada en piedra de Edolas. Sus majestuosas balaustradas venecianas, sus elegantes ventanas sobre los frontones hacían del lugar uno de los parajes más atractivos del paisaje de la ciudad de Hargeon.

Zancrow Dragneel caminaba de un lado a otro delante del sofá de brocado dorado junto al que se encontraba Azuma, un ex comisario del cuerpo de policía, fornido y corpulento, que apretaba sus manos con cierto nerviosismo.

- ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido? - el resplandor de la chimenea se reflejaba en la dorada cabellera del duque - ¡Por todos los santos, sólo faltan tres días para la boda! Los invitados están empezando a llegar. Por ahora no se han dado cuenta de que la mocosa ha desaparecido, e incluso el viejo lo olvida la mitad de las veces. Pero tarde o temprano van a descubrir que algo va mal.

- Ya deberíamos haberla encontrado - dijo el gigantesco hombre - Pusimos una docena de hombres recorriendo todos los caminos de la zona y también del lugar donde la raptaron. Tarde o temprano, vamos a encontrarlos.

- ¡Bueno, pues más vale temprano que tarde, desde luego!

Azuma asintió con su enorme cabeza. Llevaba más de seis años trabajando para Zancrow, desde que lo habían arrestado por un hurto menor y enviado a la prisión.

- El cochero dijo que se llevaron a la muchacha con intención de pedir un rescate, pero hasta ahora no ha habido ningún mensaje.

- Es una joven pizpireta y hermosa. Acaso sus encantos le hayan hecho perder los sentidos.

El rostro voluminoso de Azuma enrojeció.

- Si la toca es hombre muerto. Yo mismo perseguiré a ese bastardo y le abriré la garganta de oreja a oreja. Tiene mi promesa, su excelencia.

Zancrow hizo un ademán con la mano para restar importancia a las palabras de Azuma.

- Tal como están las cosas, el hecho de que la viole o no es lo de menos - aunque la idea de que un vulgar ladrón frustrara sus planes hizo que la furia le recorriera todo el cuerpo - Lo único que importa ahora es encontrarla, y encontrarla pronto. No puedo seguir ocultándoselo a su abuelo mucho más tiempo. Y además, está la boda. Se nos está acabando el tiempo.

Azuma se enderezó y relajo sus manos.

- No le fallaré, su excelencia.

- De eso estoy seguro.

Zancrow tenía la certeza de que la promesa del hombre era verdadera. Azuma era más leal que un sabueso. Zancrow le había salvado de la horca, sacándolo de las fauces del lobo, y, como resultado, no había nada en el mundo que este grandullón no hiciera por él.

Que era justo lo que él había querido.

- Y ahora ponte en marcha - dijo Zancrow dándole unas palmaditas en el fornido hombro, casi como si tirara un hueso a un perro de aguas - Tráeme a esa mocosa y habrá una hermosa bolsa rebosante de guineas de oro para ti.

Azuma no respondió. A diferencia de Zancrow, el dinero no significaba gran cosa para él. Él trabajaba a cambio de una palabra amable, un halago o una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Al verlo marchar, Zancrow sintió un súbito arrebato de júbilo, pensaba que aquélla era la forma más acabada de esclavitud para aprisionar a un hombre.

**-N&L-**

Transcurrió un día más. Natsu cepillaba las espesas crines negras del caballo, tratando de aprovechar cualquier tarea para distraer la mente de la chica que había dentro de la casa. Aún le dolía la cabeza cuando hacía un movimiento demasiado rápido. Maldita sea, todavía no podía creer que él hubiera sido presa tan fácil de sus maquinaciones.

Una vez, hacía ocho años, Kamika le había amedrentado de forma muy parecida. Casi había significado su muerte. Por todos los diablos, tendría que haber aprendido ya la lección.

Con todo, las circunstancias no eran ni siquiera parecidas. Lucy Heartfilia no lo había traicionado, ni tampoco había fingido sentir algo por él cuando en realidad no era así. No había hecho un pacto con el diablo, en la persona de su inescrupuloso hermano. No la movía el afán por hacerse con su fortuna.

Tan sólo había intentado escapar. Luchaba por ponerse a salvo de un hombre que le resultaba una amenaza desconocida, un hombre cuyas intenciones no podía imaginar, ni el final que había podido prever para ella.

En circunstancias parecidas, ¿acaso él no habría reaccionado igual? En realidad, como ya había dicho, la admiraba por la valentía de hacer algo al respecto. Otras mujeres se habrían desmayado con sólo verlo galopar a toda velocidad tras el magnífico carruaje de los Heartfilia. La mayoría se habrían ahogado en sus propias lágrimas al oír un disparo sobre su cabeza.

Lucy no había reaccionado de ninguna de las dos formas. Se había sacrificado ella para salvar a otras personas, y después lo había enfrentado con toda la fuerza y determinación que poseía.

Era demasiada mujer para su criminal hermanastro; en el transcurso de las últimas horas ya había decidido que ese canalla no iba a quedarse con ella. Lucy se merecía un matrimonio decente. En cuanto se viera libre del duque, encontraría un esposo respetable, un hombre acorde con una mujer valiente y fogosa, como lo era Lucy Heartfilia.

Miró hacia la puerta de la casa y una sonrisa involuntaria afloró a sus labios. Se preguntaba qué nueva estratagema, a pesar de todo, estaría planeando ahora, ya que ni por un instante creyó que ella hubiera desistido en sus intentos de burlarlo.

No iba a lograrlo. De eso estaba seguro. Se jugaba demasiado como para sucumbir ante una chiquilla.

La sonrisa de sus labios se ensanchó. Teniendo en cuenta el chichón que tenía en un costado de la cabeza, se preguntaba, con entusiasmo paradójico, adónde lo llevaría su próximo desafío temerario. Comenzó a pensar en poner fin a la tarea que él mismo se había impuesto y en regresar a la casa.

**-N&L-**

Lucy miraba por las rendijas de la ventana cegada de su habitación. El bandido todavía seguía en el establo. El bandido. Así era como ella lo seguía considerando, aunque ahora que veía sus dos ojos sanos, tenía claro que no era Salamander. Y hasta era más apuesto de lo que se podía imaginar. Tan alto e imponente que le cortaba la respiración. Lucy suspiró. Quienquiera que fuese, seguía siendo su adversario, un hombre a quien tenía la obligación de burlar, de una forma u otra. No iba a ser fácil, como ya se había dado cuenta, pero si acaso existía una manera de hacerlo, estaba dispuesta a encontrarla.

Con esta idea en mente, volvió a cerrar el último cajón del aparador, contrariada por no haber encontrado nada de utilidad en él.

Había un viejo arcón de madera apoyado contra una de las paredes. Cruzó la habitación y se arrodilló frente a él. No temía que él la sorprendiera. Si entraba en la casa, ella lo oiría, y aunque fuera al piso de arriba, hasta ahora no había intentado jamás invadir la intimidad de su dormitorio.

El arcón crujió al abrir la tapa. Había una bandeja con útiles de costura: una madeja de lana aún sin ovillar, agujas de asta de ciervo, una vistosa bobina de hilo de bordar, varios largos de tela burda de lana sin teñir. No había nada que pudiera serle útil. Levantó la bandeja y buscó un poco más abajo. Medicamentos: tiras de muselina decolorada para utilizar como vendas, sales de amoniaco para los desmayos, varios tarros de ungüento. Levantó la tapa de uno de los tarros y arrugó la nariz por el olor a grasa rancia mezclada con rábanos y hebras oscuras de otras hierbas indescriptibles.

Había varios paquetes más de hierbas en el fondo del arcón. Abrió uno y reconoció el olor de ortigas secas, abrió otro y frunció el entrecejo. Era un tipo de seta que se encontraba en el bosque, una planta narcótica que a menudo se pulverizaba y se mezclaba con ponche caliente de vino y especias como pócima para dormir. Virgo le había enseñado cómo hacer tal brebaje para su abuelo, cuando se presentaba la necesidad.

Un vago pensamiento comenzó a revolotear en el fondo de su mente. Trató de que se desvaneciera pero no lo logró, sino que, al contrario, se convirtió en una idea muy sólida. Había prometido no hacerle daño nunca más pero, ¿qué mal podía hacerle sumirlo en un sueño profundo y relajante? Tarde o temprano despertaría.

Para entonces, ella ya no estaría allí.

Lucy sonrió y apretó el paquete contra su pecho. Ellos hacían la comida fuerte a media tarde. El mozo de cuadra ya había traído pastel frío de ave, empanada de cordero, queso stilton y una jarra de vino. La comida, envuelta en una tela, y el vino, estaban encima de la mesa que había detrás de la chimenea.

Miró por la ventana una vez más. No había rastro del bandido. Puso el paquete de hierbas en el suelo y lo pisoteó con el fin de pulverizarlo, después lo machacó aún más con el jarro de peltre que había junto al cuenco y la jarra de agua del aparador.

Cuando terminó, bajó a la sala. La jarra de vino estaba justo donde el mozo la había dejado. Sacó el tapón y se puso a verter el polvo, pero de pronto la mano se detuvo sobre la jarra.

¿Cuánto habría que echar?

Era un hombre corpulento. Haría falta una porción generosa, ya que nunca bebía más de uno o dos vasos de vino. Por lo que tenía entendido, la pócima no era mortal. Cerró los ojos y vació todo el paquete en la jarra. Volvió a poner el tapón y la agitó hasta que creyó que ya se habría disuelto bien.

No bien terminó, se oyeron unas pisadas. Se alejó apresuradamente de la chimenea y corrió a sentarse en el sofá, tomó el libro que simulaba leer y enterró la nariz en sus páginas con la esperanza de que el sonrojo de culpa que había teñido sus mejillas desapareciera antes de que el bandido, o quienquiera que fuese, tuviera tiempo de darse cuenta.

El bandido se detuvo en la entrada y la contempló unos instantes, mas de lo que hubiera querido, y finalmente entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Ella se obligó a no mirarlo a medida que se acercaba, aunque sus largos pasos amenazadores siempre lograban captar su atención.

- Los sonetos de Shakespeare - dijo arqueando las cejas - Creí que estaba leyendo a Defoe.

Su corazón se aceleró. Dios mío, ¿cómo había podido equivocarse así? Fingió un suspiro de cansancio.

- En realidad, ninguno de los dos atrapa mi interés. Lo único que puedo pensar es cuánto tiempo más he de permanecer aquí encerrada - el molesto comentario encajaba con sus sospechas.

- Lo siento, duquesa - Natsu elevó la comisura de sus labios - Considérelo un respiro ante las enormes responsabilidades que le esperan como esposa de un duque.

Lucy se echó el cabello hacia atrás, ya gratamente acostumbrada a llevarlo simplemente recogido atrás, flojo y sin empolvar.

- Vaya, tendré cientos de criados a mi entera disposición. Me imagino que tendré tiempo todo el tiempo del mundo para sufrir.

El bandido frunció el entrecejo.

Ella apartó el libro y contempló el apuesto semblante del hombre.

- Tiene dos ojos sanos, no uno sólo. No creo que sea Salamander. Al menos, podría decirme su nombre.

Por unos instantes él guardó silencio y ella no creyó que fuera a contestar. El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza cuando vio que él se dirigía hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el vino, destapaba la comida y se disponía a preparar la mesa. La miró por encima del hombro.

- Natsu – dijo - me llamo Natsu.

Lucy sonrió.

- Natsu – repitió, paladeando el nombre. Tenía cierta suavidad que no encajaba con él, un barniz de cortesía que contrastaba con su peligroso personaje - No es nombre de bandolero, sin embargo, resulta muy adecuado.

Natsu no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a llenar los dos platos de peltre con comida y a continuación sirvió una copa de vino para cada uno. Lucy aceptó la comida y la bebida, las llevó al sofá y se sentó. Comenzó a mordisquear el pastel frío de ave, pero el estómago le gruñía por los nervios y casi no pudo comer. Fingía dar pequeños sorbos de vino, pero se aseguró bien de no tragar ni una gota.

Natsu dejó el plato limpio y bebió el vino, después se sirvió una segunda copa y también la bebió. Cuando vio que él la llenaba por tercera vez, Lucy se puso tensa.

- Parece que hoy tiene más sed que nunca.

Él miró al vaso y después a ella, entonces advirtió que, sin darse cuenta, ella se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Tiene miedo de que me emborrache y la viole? Le aseguro que eso no va a suceder - terminó la copa - Quédese tranquila, milady, unas cuantas copas de vino no me van a convertir en una bestia voraz - pero tuvo que parpadear cuando estaba terminando la frase y volvió a depositar el vaso con lentitud en la mesa.

Lucy, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, advirtió cómo su alta figura se hundía en el asiento junto al fuego lento que ardía en la chimenea. Natsu se quedó mirando con fijeza las brasas, olvidándose del vino y al parecer, también de su presencia. ¡Cielo Santo, estaba funcionando!

Transcurrieron unos minutos. Poco a poco los ojos se le fueron cerrando y el pulso veloz de Lucy se disparó aún más. Iba a salir bien. ¡Dios mío, el plan iba a funcionar al fin!

La cabeza se le desplomó hacia delante, cayendo flojamente sobre el pecho. Cada vez más recostado, terminó hundiéndose en la silla con el cuerpo flojo, los músculos relajados y los párpados completamente cerrados.

Un poco más, pensó Lucy con los nervios a punto de estallar de entusiasmo y de urgencia por salir corriendo. Unos cuantos minutos más, y podría marcharse.

Natsu tenía la cabeza caída de tal forma que la barbilla llegó a apoyarse en el pecho. Lucy también se inclinó hacia delante en el borde del sofá, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza mientras esperaba y esperaba.

Estaba casi a punto de levantarse cuando el bandido se tambaleó hacia un lado y con un sobresalto se enderezó. Pestañeó una y otra vez, se pasó la mano por el rostro, después, con gran aturdimiento, se volvió hacia ella.

No bien lo hizo, sus feroces ojos verdes leyeron en su rostro la culpabilidad que había en él y supo al instante que, de alguna forma, ella era responsable del estado en que se encontraba.

- ¿Qué ha hecho? - rugió mientras se incorporaba de golpe - Por todos los diablos, ¿me ha envenenado?

En dos pasos la tenía a su alcance y con su voluminosa mano la aferró por la cintura para inmovilizarla.

Ella trató de soltarse, pero la tenía sujeta con una fuerza férrea.

-¡Por el amor de Dios... no lo he envenenado! ¡Jamás haría algo así! No va a morir... es sólo un somnífero. No le va a hacer mal... ¡sólo se quedará dormido!

Él se tambaleó y casi perdió el equilibrio, pero no le soltó la cintura.

- ¡Arpía! – gritó - ¡Maldita arpía!

La arrastró hasta llevarla un poco más cerca de la chimenea y, alargando la mano agarró la correa de cuero que había servido para atar el trapo que envolvía la comida.

- ¿Q... qué hace? ¿Qué... ?

La atrajo hacia él con brusquedad, y ella lanzó un grito. Después pasó la correa alrededor de su cintura y de la suya propia y la ató de forma que quedara bien tirante. Con somnolencia acusada, vertió un poco de vino en el nudo para que el cuero lo absorbiera y entonces tiró de él para dejarlo aún más tirante.

- Tal vez me duerma, duquesa, pero quédese tranquila porque mientras yo duerma, no va a ir a ningún sitio.

Se dirigió hacia el sofá tambaleándose con la intención de echarse antes de que caer dormido, pero no llegó. La apretó contra su cuerpo y los ojos le quedaron en blanco. Se le doblaron las rodillas, y los dos se desplomaron en el suelo formando una maraña de piernas y brazos, con todo el peso del bandido encima de ella.

- ¡Ay, Dios mío!

Casi no podía respirar. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para lograr mover su cuerpo el mínimo espacio que necesitaba para llenar los pulmones de aire. Le llevó unos instantes orientarse de nuevo. En cuanto lo hizo, su rostro se sonrojó de vergüenza. Tenía la mejilla contra su hombro. El muslo de él metido íntimamente entre sus piernas, y una gran mano callosa descansaba sobre su pecho. Sus largos dedos la rodeaban, y lo único que impedía que tocaran su piel era la barrera que formaba la fina blusa de muselina.

La punta de un dedo le rozaba un pezón.

No bien lo sintió, el blando botón se puso rígido y un extraño y dulce calor se instaló en su estómago. ¡Santo Dios bendito! Trató de moverse pero no pudo; sólo lo consiguió acercando aún más sus partes femeninas contra la pierna de él. Estaba montada sobre los músculos largos y duros de su pierna, y al darse cuenta, un calor ardiente le invadió las entrañas.

Le latía el corazón con fuerza enloquecida, pero con todo, una extraña curiosidad comenzó a despuntar en su interior. Tenía una mano inmovilizada del todo, pero la otra no. Vacilante, la levantó una pulgada, después otra más.

Palpó su camisa de lino con las puntas de los dedos, recorriendo, con un leve roce, la ancha y poderosa espalda que se iba estrechando hacia la cintura, delgada y recubierta de músculos. Como si tuviera vida propia, la mano fue descendiendo hacia las nalgas, examinando las curvas y su firmeza. Una sensación de culpabilidad la impulsó a retirar la mano con brusquedad y volver a la cintura, pero el recuerdo de la tersa carne perduró en sus dedos.

Lucy apretó los dientes. No se le ocurría una tortura peor que aquella. Iba a permanecer varias horas tendida bajo él, con su cálido aliento acariciándole la mejilla y sin poder moverse debido al cuerpo fornido que la inmovilizaba. Iban a ser horas de sentir extrañas sensaciones y cosquilleos corriéndole por las venas y acomodándose en, la parte baja del estómago. En el transcurso de aquellos largos minutos, de pronto acusó un suave escozor, uno en el seno, que le tentaba a presionarlo del todo contra su mano, y otro en un sitio más abajo.

Cielo Santo... ¿qué le estaba pasando? Ese hombre era un bandido, un ladrón, o quizás algo peor. A pesar de todo, el escozor persistía y con el paso de las horas lo maldijo. También se maldijo a sí misma. ¿Cómo había dejado que le sucediera esto?

Cuando cayó la noche, comenzó a sucumbir bajo el peso de semejante cuerpo sobre ella. Estaba agotada por el esfuerzo continuo de tratar de apartarse de él, de luchar por liberarse. De fingir no advertir la calidez de su cuerpo voluminoso ni el suave cosquilleo del suyo propio. Sin saber cuánto tiempo más iba a permanecer atrapada debajo de él, agradeció la sensación de cansancio y finalmente se quedó dormida.

Aunque el fuego de la chimenea se había apagado hacía ya tiempo, no tenía frío y, en sus sueños, se vio extrañamente protegida.

**-N&L-**

Natsu se movió. La cabeza se le partía, como si tuviera dentro una docena de tambores retumbando con fuerza, y sentía todo el cuerpo aletargado. Todo el cuerpo menos una parte.

Esa parte estaba más dura que una piedra y latía al mismo ritmo que el martilleo que sentía en la cabeza.

Por todos los diablos, ¿qué demonios sucedía? Sacudió la cabeza para ver si conseguía aclarar sus confusos pensamientos y abrió los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo. ¿Pero qué...? ¡Estaba tirado en el suelo! La habitación estaba a oscuras y hacía frío. Empezó a temblar. De pronto la cabeza se le aclaró, y sus pensamientos fueron a toda velocidad hacia la chica, desesperándose ante la posibilidad de que hubiera escapado de nuevo y de saber adónde habría ido.

Los acontecimientos se sucedieron rápidamente. Antes de moverse siquiera, sintió la suavidad del cuerpo de la mujer debajo del suyo, vio que tenía la falda subida, las piernas separadas y la suya en medio, y también vio que una de sus manos ahuecadas aprisionaba un pecho de la joven.

Natsu gruñó, cada vez más excitado, y se apretó junto a la calidez que había entre las piernas de la joven. Los ardientes cabellos claros le acariciaban la mejilla y algunos mechones suaves se le enroscaban en el cuello y los hombros. Hizo un movimiento instintivo y el pezón que había bajo su mano se erizó.

Todo su cuerpo vibró como respuesta y Natsu juró para sus adentros. Se puso de rodillas con rapidez, arrastrándola también a ella en su movimiento, lo que la hizo pestañear y mirarlo fijamente.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa atrevida.

- ¿Bonitos sueños, milady? Habría pensado que preferiría la comodidad de su cama.

- ¡Canalla! - gritó Lucy, apartándose de él, lo que hizo que volviera a rebotar contra su cuerpo gracias a la correa de cuero que tenía alrededor de la cintura.

- Tranquila, duquesa. Ésta es su pequeña travesura, no la mía.

- ¿Está... está diciendo que todo esto es por mi culpa? ¿Acaso me está echando la culpa a mí? ¡Nada de esto es culpa mía! ¡Es usted quien me ha raptado!

- Sí; también yo soy el que se está cansando de sus intentos de burlarme - se incorporó sin gran equilibrio y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo - Escúcheme bien, duquesa, otro temerario intento como éste y no respondo de mis actos - le alzó el mentón con la mano - Y puedo prometerle, sin embargo, que la próxima vez no seré tan benevolente - le lanzó una mirada severa - ¿Me he explicado bien?

Ella no dijo nada, y él le soltó el mentón.

- Hay una forma más fácil de acabar con esto - respondió ella al fin mientras se apartaba - Permita que me marche.

- Cuando llegue el momento lo haré.

- ¿Y cuándo será ese momento, se puede saber? ¿No será después del día de la boda?

Él la fulminó con la mirada.

- Precisamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo crea o no, algún día me lo agradecerá.

- ¡Agradecérselo! ¿Se ha vuelto loco?

Pero él no le hizo caso.

- Hace frío aquí - se agachó y sacó un cuchillo de la bota, giró el filo y lo utilizó para cortar la correa de cuero que los mantenía unidos por la cintura. Lucy parecía querer hundirle el cuchillo en las costillas.

Revolvió los leños junto a la chimenea y los apiló con esmero sobre el carbón, y utilizó el fuelle para reavivar las mortecinas brasas, casi apagadas por completo, y avivar fuego.

- Un buen fuego nos vendrá bien.

- ¡Es... es insufrible!

Lucy se dio vuelta y enfiló hacia la escalera. Natsu trató de no fijarse en la manera en que sus largos cabellos rubios revoloteaban por su espalda, ni en los esbeltos tobillos que, revestidos por las medias, asomaban bajo la falda alzada. Pero sobre todo, trataba de no pensar en la suavidad de su pecho cuando su mano reposaba en él.

Cuando ella subió a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta de un portazo, de pronto se alegró de haber dormido tanto tiempo y con un sueño tan profundo. Sabía que con el recuerdo del suave cuerpo de la mujer invadiéndole la mente durante lo que restaba de la noche, no podría haber dormido demasiado.

Natsu dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta del dormitorio, en la planta alta. De eso podía estar seguro.

**-N&L-**

El duque sonrió con efusividad al vizconde Nanagia y a su rolliza esposa, Risley, quien, coronando la ancha escalinata de granito, se pavoneaba en su descenso hacia la entrada.

- Me alegra que haya venido, Olga. Un viaje infernal, supongo, con las carreteras tan embarradas como están.

- No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo.

Apretó fuertemente su mano como saludo.

- Atrapaste un buen bocado. Yo tenía la esperanza de casarla con mi hijo, pero hay que decir que no tenía muchas posibilidades compitiendo con un hombre de su talla.

Zancrow sonrió con cortesía.

- Sé que soy un hombre afortunado - se volvió hacia el mayordomo, que aguardaba a poca distancia - Macao, lleva al vizconde y a su esposa a sus aposentos. Deben estar cansados. Supongo que querrán relajarse tras el fatigoso viaje.

- Ciertamente - dijo el vizconde.

Zancrow sonrió.

- Os espero a la hora de cenar.

El mayordomo inclinó la cabeza ya canosa hacia los invitados, y el vizconde, junto con su séquito de sirvientes, salieron de la habitación tras el mayordomo, lo que dio a Zancrow la oportunidad de escapar.

Se encaminó derecho hacia su despacho, donde Azuma aguardaba como un colegial castigado frente al escritorio tallado de palisandro. Zancrow cerró la puerta con excesiva fuerza y lo vio estremecerse.

- Y bien, ¿dónde está? Dijiste que la ibas a encontrar. Me lo prometiste; ahora veo que me has fallado.

Azuma bajó la cabeza.

- Hemos rastreado las malditas colinas, su excelencia, pero no hay rastro de ella.

Zancrow se obligó a reprimir el arranque de furia que amenazó con desbordarlo.

- Debió ir más lejos de lo que ninguno de vosotros imaginó.

- Sí, su excelencia. Creímos que se quedaría por aquí cerca para pedir el rescate.

- Pues se ve que no lo hizo.

- No, su excelencia.

Zancrow apretó la mandíbula.

- Pasado mañana es el día de la boda. Cuando caiga la noche, la casa estará plagada de invitados. ¿Qué voy a decirles?

Azuma encogió sus anchos hombros.

- ¿La verdad? - sugirió sin convicción.

- ¡La verdad! ¿Qué verdad? ¿Que han raptado a la chica o que si este matrimonio no se celebra supondrá mi ruina?

Azuma bajó la cabeza.

- No me refería a esa verdad, su excelencia.

- Ya lo sé. Ahora sugiero que te vayas y la encuentres. Su abuelo está empezando a dar problemas; además, esta mañana llegó de Crocus una carta del abogado que representa al titular del pagaré de Hargeon Hall. Si no actuamos pronto, la hipoteca se ejecutará. Yo me veré en la pobreza más absoluta y tú, mi querido amigo, volverás derecho a la vida de las calles.

Azuma se estremeció.

- La encontraré, su excelencia.

Zancrow agarró del escritorio un pesado pisapapeles de cristal y lo miró fijamente con unos ojos glaciales que reflejaban las frías profundidades cristalinas.

- Entonces, hazlo de una vez.

Al ver que Zancrow no añadía nada más, el grandullón se volvió y apartó de sí la amenaza que había presentido en la dura expresión del duque para dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida con paso ligero.

Zancrow lo observó mientras se marchaba. Por razones que aún no lograba entender, Azuma era el único hombre en quien podía confiar. Aunque su intelecto apenas superaba al de un muchacho, Zancrow le decía cosas que no decía a nadie más. Acaso era porque sabía que en realidad no le entendía. O tal vez era la seguridad de que Azuma se dejaría arrancar la lengua antes de pronunciar una palabra referente a lo que Zancrow pudiera decir.

A lo mejor, tan sólo era la necesidad que tienen todos los hombres de hablar con alguien; en realidad, Azuma era el único con quien él podía hacerlo. Fuera cual fuera la razón, no le preocupaba. Desde luego, no de la misma forma en que le preocupaba la desaparición de la heredera de los Heartfilia. Necesitaba a Lucy. Necesitaba su estupenda dote para salvar el pellejo.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Zancrow se puso a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, maldiciendo al bandolero que la había raptado y a Azuma por su fracaso en llevar a la chica de regreso, maldiciendo las vueltas de la vida que lo habían empujado a hipotecar la casa y al despiadado titular del pagaré, quienquiera que fuese.

- ¡Maldito sea!

Hizo un ademán con la mano cerrada en un puño, deseándole al bandolero la mayor de las perdiciones y deplorando la perspectiva de tener que enfrentar a la comitiva de invitados, que iba en aumento. En el plazo de apenas dos días, los miembros más distinguidos y acaudalados de la sociedad estarían ya instalados en Hargeon Hall. Con el propósito de impresionarlos, él no había reparado en gastos. Sus acreedores, ansiosos por presenciar la ceremonia, habían olvidado momentáneamente las deudas debido a los rumores que corrían respecto de la fortuna que pronto iba a caer en sus manos.

¿Y Luc Heartfilia? ¿Qué sucedía con ella? Hubiera quedado manchada su reputación o no, siempre y cuando siguiera viva, se casaría con ella. Él pensaba liquidar la deuda que pesaba sobre Hargeon Hall, le reprocharía a ella su mala conducta y la dejaría en el campo lamentándose. Él pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo en la ciudad, utilizaría la fortuna de ella para reconstruir la suya propia y volvería a tener el mismo poder de su padre cuando era el duque de Hargeon.

Hasta ese momento, sólo tenía que continuar fingiendo. Zancrow se colocó una sonrisa fingida y fue a atender a los invitados.

* * *

**A**ww que les puedo decir, muchas gracias por sus review, por cada uno de ellos y por darse el tiempo de dejarlos, me hacen feliz

**Guest:** Muchas gracias por el review, como vez ya actualice, y bueno yo no ambiente nada, solo adapte la historia de un libro u/u

**nata: **Ya veras cuando Natsu pierda la paciencia, a todos les gustara muajaja :D, muchas gracias por el apoyo

**Sole: **Que no te duela la espera, como dije serán los jueves las actualizaciones, muchas gracias :)

**Eli: **Pues ya actualice, espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capitulo :D

**M**uchas gracias por los review :3


	6. Capitulo 6

**H**ola, les traigo una adaptación de _Dulce Prisionera _de **Kat Martin**, espero que les agrade

"_Ocho años atrás, Natsu Dragneel había jurado vengar la muerte de su padre y recuperar su buen nombre. El ambicioso Zancrow, su medio hermano, había matado a su padre y lo había incriminado a él. Natsu escapó de la muerte por poco, pero las cicatrices de su alma son más profundas que las de su cuerpo. Con ayuda de un amigo, ha pergeñado un plan para llevar a Zancrow a la ruina, y este plan incluye a la muy atractiva joven llamada Lucy"_

**L**os personajes pertenecen (al siempre troll) **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**T**ranscurrieron dos días más. Llegó el día de la boda. Lucy se preguntaba qué habría dicho Zancrow a los invitados, cómo les habría explicado que su prometida no había llegado, que el casamiento previsto no se iba a celebrar.

Ella había fracasado en sus intentos de huir, de regresar a tiempo de casarse con el duque. Durante toda la mañana sintió el peso del fracaso como una losa sobre los hombros. Miró la puerta, pero seguía cerrada. El bandido merodeaba por afuera, cuidando de mantenerse lejos de la casa y fuera del alcance de su furia. La única persona que había aparecido era el mozo de cuadra para llevar comida, pero sin decir nada. Sus modales indicaban claramente que su lealtad estaba con aquel hombre llamado Natsu.

En ese momento se encontraba en el piso de arriba trabajando, ordenando la habitación y renovándole el agua fresca de la jarra. Lo observó mientras bajaba la escalera evitando posar la mirada donde se encontraba ella leyendo.

Lucy señaló la página del libro con el dedo y se volvió hacia el muchacho, que no levantaba la vista del suelo delante de ella.

-Te llamas Jet, ¿no? - fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Deseaba encontrar la manera de persuadirlo para que la ayudara.

- Sí.

- ¿Eres amigo de Natsu?

Su cabello pajizo se encrespó.

- ¿Está usted hablando de su señoría?

- Sí, de él hablo.

- Él me paga, eso es todo. Yo hago lo que él me dice - respondió Jet con cierta incomodidad y mirando hacia la puerta.

- El paisaje de aquí es hermoso... ¿no crees?

- Hace un frío terrible en invierno, pero no está mal.

- Se me ha olvidado el nombre de ese pueblo que hay en la carretera, no muy lejos... ¿cómo se llama?

Él la miró con recelo.

- No vaya a tratar de engañarme. Su señoría ya me avisó, me dijo que usted era muy astuta y que no debía hacerle caso.

Lucy alzó el mentón.

- ¿Qué más te dijo? ¿Te dijo acaso que me raptó? ¿Que estoy aquí retenida contra mi voluntad?

El mozo se dirigió hacia la puerta negando con la cabeza, con el cabello rubio arenoso cayéndole sobre la frente y ocultándole la mayor parte del rostro delgado y anguloso.

- Ése no es mi problema. No sé ni me interesa por qué la trajo aquí. Que yo sepa, él no le ha hecho ningún daño. Usted es su mujer. Tendría que hacer caso de lo que diga su señoría..

- ¡Su mujer! ¿Eso te ha contado ese embustero?

Pero el chico se limitó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

- Yo también puedo pagarte - gritó Lucy a la espalda - si me ayudas a salir de aquí. Te daría el doble de lo que él te paga.

El mozo hizo como si Lucy no hubiera hablado, abrió la puerta, salió y la cerró con firmeza tras de sí.

Allí terminaron sus intentos de persuasión. Sospechaba desde el principio que no iba a poder comprar la lealtad de Jet; sin entender por qué, aún lo apreciaba más por ello.

A pesar de todo, eso no la ayudaba a resolver su situación. Dio un suspiro de desesperación, volvió al sofá y miró el reloj que había sobre la chimenea. Las dos de la tarde. A esa hora ya tendría que haberse casado. No importaba el hecho de que si lo estuviera, en estos momentos se encontraría muerta de preocupación por la noche de bodas que le esperaba junto a Zancrow Dragneel.

Aunque su fría conducta fuera de lo más desconcertante y ninguno de sus desganados besos había despertado el mínimo deseo en ella, habría cumplido con su deber conyugal. Formaba parte del trato, era un precio que hubiera pagado de buena gana a cambio de salvar a su familia y la casa que adoraba.

Revolviéndose nerviosa en el sofá, Lucy alcanzó el volumen de _Robinson Crusoe_ encuadernado en cuero que estaba tratando de leer, pero las letras se le borraban. La sensación de furia y contrariedad se le asentó en el estómago como una roca. En una arranque de ira, cerró el libro con brusquedad, lo tiró y lo vio caer al suelo con un ruido sordo.

¡Maldito sea! Si no se casaba con el duque, ¿cómo diablos iban a sobrevivir su abuelo y ella?

Casi no les quedaba dinero. Estaban retrasados con el salario de los sirvientes, y ya no les quedaban muchas cosas más para vender en la casa. Por otra parte, tendría que guardar las apariencias para poder cazar otro esposo millonario.

Miró por la ventana y vio al bandido a distancia que hacía trotar a su gran caballo negro atado con una soga. ¿Por qué querría detener la boda? ¿En qué le afectaba su matrimonio con el duque?

No encontraba ninguna respuesta.

Con gran frustración, se levantó airada del sofá, recogió el grueso libro de donde había caído y advirtió que la losa que había debajo parecía estar suelta. Lucy la miró con detenimiento. Parecía que la habían colocado así a propósito; nunca la habían fijado al suelo. Retiró el libro y comenzó a tratar de levantarla con la idea de que tal vez debajo pudiera haber algo escondido.

Resoplando por el esfuerzo, logró levantar la pesada piedra y entonces vio un pequeño saco de cuero en el hueco. Al levantarlo, se oyó el repicar de monedas en su interior, pero fue el arma que había en el agujero lo que más le llamó la atención.

Una sensación de entusiasmo le corrió por todo el cuerpo. Sintiendo una repentina torpeza en las manos, tomó el viejo trabuco, lo sacó de su escondrijo y le quitó la tela protectora que lo envolvía.

Acarició con los dedos la madera desgastada y pulida. ¿Funcionarás aún?

Advirtió que estaba bien cuidado, el cañón estaba todavía azulado, y los accesorios de latón aún olían a aceite. Estaba cargado y listo para disparar, advirtió mientras lo observaba con mayor detenimiento. Quien lo puso en ese lugar, quería estar prevenido ante cualquier amenaza que pudiera surgir.

Se apresuró hasta la ventana y vio que el bandido llevaba al caballo de nuevo al establo. En cualquier momento podía entrar.

Alzó el arma una vez más evaluando el peso de la misma en sus manos. Al parecer, la oportunidad había vuelto a presentarse; no podía rechazarla. Con todo, sabía que no podía disparar. Acarició la pulida madera de la empuñadura, ¿Qué hacer?

Lucy se mordió el labio cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Natsu cargando varios leños. No había forma de esconder el arma, ni de postergar la acción que debía acometer, si es que en realidad reunía el valor necesario. Tragándose la incertidumbre, echó el percutor hacia atrás, con las dos manos, levantó el pesado trabuco y apuntó al pecho ancho pecho de Natsu.

- No... no quiero hacerle daño.

Él dejó caer los leños, que rodaron delante de sus piernas.

- ¿Pero qué demonios...?

- Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí. Es lo único que he querido siempre. Pero si me obliga, voy a utilizar esta arma. Apártese de la puerta y déjeme pasar.

Un músculo palpitó en la mejilla de Natsu.

- Baje el arma, duquesa, antes de que alguien resulte herido.

Unos tenaces ojos de oliva le recorrieron el rostro. Ella advirtió que sin querer estaba tratando de memorizar el tono exacto de aquel verde, intentando sellar la imagen de esas facciones en la mente para no olvidarlas nunca más.

- Quizá sea usted quien resulte herido - dijo pensando que en pocos instantes, aquel hombre llamado Natsu iba a salir de su vida para siempre. La sensación provocó cierta tensión en su pecho - Se lo voy a repetir, apártese de la puerta y déjeme pasar.

El corazón le tronaba. En las manos temblaba el trabuco. Lo empuñó con más fuerza para enderezarlo.

Ella no iba a apretar el gatillo, pero él no lo sabía. Tenía la esperanza de parecer convincente.

Él se acercó un poco más.

- Estoy cansado de sus juegos, duquesa. Retire esa maldita arma de una vez.

Lucy dirigió una mirada anhelante hacia la puerta, que continuaba abierta detrás de él.

- No puedo.

Comenzó a dar un rodeo para abrirse camino hacia la salida. Cuando alzó la mirada y contempló su rostro, vio cómo apretaba las mandíbulas de rabia. Un músculo le hizo temblar la mejilla y ella sintió un súbito temor recorriéndole la espalda.

- Por favor... Natsu... apártate.

Él cerró los puños. Los ojos verdes y centelleantes reaccionaron con un ardor que no se molestó en ocultar.

- Te he dicho una y otra vez que no voy a hacerte daño, que en unos días más te dejaré libre. Te niegas a escuchar. Me has arrastrado por el lodo, me has golpeado la cabeza y estuviste a punto de envenenarme. Ahora me amenazas con un arma de fuego. Te lo aviso, duquesa, deje esa maldita cosa ahora mismo o sé que no va a gustarte el precio que pagaras por no hacer lo que le digo.

Lucy alzó la ceja con perversa intriga ante el desafío.

- ¿El precio, milord? Al parecer, ha olvidado de que soy yo quien tiene el arma.

Natsu hizo una mueca.

- Y yo quien la pondrá sobre mis rodillas y le dará de azotes hasta dejarla medio muerta si no hace lo que le digo.

Lucy sintió que su coraje flaqueaba. Se mordió el labio. Su mirada era pura amenaza. Si la atrapaba, la iba a golpear. Por la puerta abierta entró una brisa. Ella bajó la mirada hacia el arma mortal. Sería Natsu capaz de arriesgar su vida para impedir que se marchara?

De nuevo miró a la puerta con anhelo. Era demasiado tentadora. Apuntó el arma en su dirección y se abrió paso hacia la puerta. Se oyó un gruñido salvaje y una mano, que salió de ningún lado, golpeó el cañón del trabuco con tanta rapidez que el arma se disparó. Lucy lanzó un grito al ver que una lluvia de yeso y astillas les caía encima, a la vez que un brazo fornido la rodeaba por la cintura y la arrastraba con brusquedad hacia el cuerpo de Natsu.

- Se lo avisé - vociferó, y acto seguido la empujó hasta una silla, se sentó en el borde y la estiró sobre sus rodillas, mirando para abajo.

- ¡Suélteme!

Pero él no le hizo caso. Levantó la mano vigorosa y con fuerza le dio tres azotes en el trasero, que le ardían al traspasar la fina falda de lana. El escozor de cada uno de ellos era el resultado de toda su rabia contenida. Después, la aferró por los hombros y la obligó a volverse con brusquedad, resoplando con intensidad cuando se encontró con su mirada furiosa. Lucy abrió la boca para dejar salir el ofensivo insulto que tenía en la mente, pero la dura mirada de él congeló sus palabras. Sus ojos se encontraron, mantuvieron la mirada, un verde de gema aventurina y un violento castaño dorado. En el cuello de Natsu podía verse el palpitar nervioso de una vena. Su pecho subía y bajaba, marcándole los tendones, lo que a ella le hizo recordar la noche en que aquel cuerpo firme la apretaba en el suelo.

Instintivamente, su lengua salió sin querer de la boca y se humedeció los labios. Fue entonces que oyó al bandido soltar un rugido.

- ¡Por todos los diablos, mujer!

Natsu le agarró el mentón entre los dedos y acto seguido sus labios chocaron contra los de ella.

Asombrosa perplejidad. Indignación. Después, conciencia de aquellos labios firmes sobre los suyos, una sensación a la vez dura y suave, calidez, la ferocidad con que tomaban posesión. Una suave exclamación ahogada le permitió a la lengua adentrarse y reclamar sus derechos como si tal cavidad le perteneciera.

La habitación daba vueltas. El estómago la había abandonado, como si hubiera saltado de un acantilado. Las manos de Natsu se enterraron en sus cabellos y se acercó más, para desatarle la cinta que los sujetaba, haciendo que la dorada melena cayera suelta sobre los hombros de Lucy.

Su boca continuaba el saqueo, y una sensación de calidez total se apoderó de ella. El corazón estaba a punto de estallarle, y sentía cómo las violentas palpitaciones le retumbaban en el pecho. Bajo la fina blusa, los senos comenzaron a palpitar, cada vez más sensibles y pesados.

Natsu intensificó el beso ayudándose con la lengua, lo que la hizo estremecerse con una sensación de ardor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y la dejó temblorosa y floja. Levantó las manos y se aferró a sus hombros hundiendo los dedos en los músculos, como si aquella fuerza sólida que él desplegaba fuera lo único que la mantenía firme.

- Natsu... - susurró cuando él apartó la boca y comenzó a recorrer el cuello hasta llegar a los hombros.

- Dios Santo, duquesa.

Volvió a besarla, y la mano que tenía en su cintura se fue deslizando hasta llegar al pecho. Con un movimiento, ella se acercó más a él, jadeante, con la respiración entrecortada, y advirtió cómo el pezón se le endurecía bajo la mano. Sintió un escozor. Se apretó más contra la palma de su mano y un gemido enronquecido salió de la garganta de Natsu.

Lucy no percibió que él le había desatado la cinta del escote de la blusa; lo único que sintió fue un leve roce de tela que caía de sus hombros. Entonces, al sentir la cálida palma de su mano alrededor del pecho desnudo, los fuegos de Satán irrumpieron en su estómago. ¡Dios mío! No esperaba lo que le estaba sucediendo. Sentía que, sin remedio, se adentraba cada vez más en terrenos desconocidos.

- Natsu... - susurró tratando de apartarse, luchando por recuperar los últimos restos de un control que quedaban cada vez más fuera de su alcance. Ardía de pasión. Los senos le latían y un calor líquido le quemaba el vientre.

Él la besó apasionadamente, presionando sus labios cautivos, después inclinó la cabeza e introdujo su pezón en la boca. Un calor abrasador recorrió todo su ser. La lengua le bañaba con suavidad el extremo más sensible y ella se arqueó hacia arriba. El poco control que aún le quedaba se desvaneció ante aquella oleada de placer diferente a todo lo que había imaginado. Sabía que tenía que detenerlo, pero sin embargo no lograba reunir la fuerza necesaria. Recorrió con la mano los músculos de su espalda y éstos se pusieron rígidos por el roce. Hundió los dedos en sus sedosos cabellos rosas.

A Lucy le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, y el cabello era una nube áurea y salvaje, con las puntas de los mechones enroscándose en las muñecas de Natsu. Lucy advirtió un endurecimiento bajo su cuerpo pero ni siquiera la amenaza que insinuaba ese miembro turgente era capaz de disipar la nebulosa de sensaciones intensas.

Sólo Dios, al parecer, era capaz de una cosa así; rogó en silencio que Él interviniera. Llegó en la persona de Jet, o al menos fue quien, según su parecer, hizo que en ese momento aporrearan la puerta.

- ¿Qué demonios...?

Tardó unos segundos en incorporarse, en poner fin a sus besos adictivos y apartar la boca de aquella cálida piel. Cuando por fin lo logró, una corriente de aire frío entró al lugar que acababa de abandonar y con ella, el gélido sobresalto de la realidad, lo que puso fin a su ardiente y anestesiado estado.

- ¡Dios mío! - susurró ella horrorizada por lo sucedido.

- Por todos los diablos - dijo Natsu, mientras le arreglaba la blusa con mano temblorosa, los ojos, verdes y turbulentos, y se sentía casi tan apesadumbrado como ella - No se preocupe, duquesa - dijo en tono suave al ver la mirada afligida de ella - No lo dejaré pasar.

Él se arregló la ropa; el grueso bulto bajo sus ceñidos pantalones de montar era un recordatorio rotundo de lo que había estado a punto de suceder.

Lucy se dio vuelta. El rostro le ardía, y tenía un nudo en el estómago ocasionado por la vergüenza, la calidez y el cosquilleo de unas sensaciones que la habían hecho descender a las llamas abrasadoras de la tentación.

No dijo nada al bandido mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y tiraba de ella para abrirla. Tampoco dijo nada mientras lo veía hablar con Jet, que se mantenía a prudente distancia. Cuando el chico señaló hacia el establo, Lucy vio un esbelto caballo gris atado a la valla y a un hombre alto merodeando entre las sombras. El hombre dio un paso y se apartó de su vista antes de que ella pudiera apreciar su rostro con mayor detenimiento.

- Ahora vuelvo - dijo Natsu.

Le lanzó una última mirada, cruzó la puerta, la cerró tras de sí y ella permaneció dentro, despeinada, desconcertada y avergonzada por el calor que seguía sintiendo en todo el cuerpo.

Natsu se encaminó hacia el establo y distinguió a lo lejos la figura de Gajeel Redfox que aguardaba en el frescor de la sombra. Con el deseo de que su pulso aflojara, se quitó el cabello de la cara lamentando no tener a mano algún peine. Ansiaba no dar el aspecto de un hombre que acaba de ser interrumpido mientras retozaba con una doncella. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber hecho justamente eso. Se odiaba por semejante comportamiento.

- Y yo que me preocupaba por cómo te estaría yendo en tu retiro rústico... temiendo que lo encontrabas demasiado aburrido.

El agudo sarcasmo de sus palabras no pasó inadvertido a Natsu.

Se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Tal como estaban las cosas, el marqués de Phantom no se equivocaba mucho. Era obvio que sabía perfectamente qué había sucedido dentro de la casa.

- El aburrimiento es lo que menos me preocupa - Natsu se pasó la mano por los cabellos asalmonados y desordenados - Menos mal que llegaste a tiempo. No sé cómo sucedió. Estábamos riñendo y al minuto siguiente la estaba besando. Es la boca más suave y dulce que he besado jamás - sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, todavía incapaz de creerlo - En todo caso, la culpa es sólo mía, no de ella. No era mi intención que sucediera nada parecido. Te doy mi palabra, Gajeel, no volverá a ocurrir.

- Debo entender que eso significa que he llegado antes de que desflorases a nuestra inocente joven.

Natsu cerró los ojos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas borrar de la mente la imagen de sus manos sobre aquellos hermosos pechos.

- La chica sigue siendo virgen.

Pero no habría sido así, si Gajeel no hubiese llegado tan oportunamente.

- En ese caso, menos mal que sólo te queda un día más de retiro forzado en su compañía. Confío en que podrás controlar tus bajos instintos un día más.

Natsu suspiró.

- No puedo creer que me haya comportado así. Sabía que había cambiado desde que me fui de Fiore, pero no pensaba que tanto.

Gajeel arqueó una atrevida ceja negra.

- Supongo que no estarías forzándola.

Los ojos de Natsu se agrandaron.

- Por el amor de Dios; eso no. Ni yo mismo soy capaz de caer tan bajo.

La boca de Gajeel esbozó una leve sonrisa; le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- Entonces, tranquilo, amigo mío. La dama es una hermosa y joven pizpireta, una tentación para cualquier hombre. No te castigues sólo por ser humano.

Natsu sonrió al escucharlo.

- Su virtud está a salvo, como ya he dicho. De todas formas, me alegro de que todo este asunto esté por terminar.

- Eso he venido a contarte. Zancrow ha recibido la misiva anunciándole las últimas horas previas a la ejecución de la deuda. Mañana a medianoche, Hargeon Hall y sus seis mil hectáreas de tierra volverán a ser tuyos. Natsu asintió satisfecho.

- ¿Qué pasó con la boda? ¿Sabes algo?

Gajeel se rió ligeramente.

- Diría que fue para morirse de risa. Cuando llegué a Hargeon Hall esta mañana temprano, Zancrow rebosaba tal sensiblería que podría haber cubierto los rojos tacones de sus zapatos. Anunció que estaba consternado por la desaparición de su prometida en manos de un bandolero que la había asaltado en el camino. Que no iba a reparar en gastos hasta encontrarla y que la boda tendría que ser aplazada.

Natsu frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Aún piensa casarse con ella?

Gajeel se quedó mirándolo durante largos segundos y después se encogió de hombros, unos hombros mas anchos que los de Natsu.

- Si es que ella aún lo desea. Pero, tal vez, descubra la verdad de las circunstancias. Dudo que la heredera de los Heartfilia se interese demasiado en aliarse con un duque sumido en la pobreza.

Los hombros de Natsu se relajaron al escuchar sus palabras. No se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que se había puesto ante la idea de que Lucy se casara con su hermano.

- Entonces, me encargaré de que llegue a salvo a Hargeon Hall pasado mañana. No hace falta que su abuelo se preocupe más de lo necesario.

Gajeel asintió.

- Si surge algún problema, te enviaré un mensaje, pero no lo creo. En cuanto llegue la muchacha, tú puedes venir a mi residencia. Desde allí continuaremos las investigaciones para dejar tu nombre limpio de toda sospecha.

Natsu extendió la mano, y el marqués se la estrechó.

- Gracias, Gajeel. Jamás olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí.

- Esto no ha hecho más que empezar, amigo mío - señaló la casa con la cabeza - y mientras tanto, la verdad es que no envidio los dos días que te esperan.

Natsu puso los ojos en blanco.

- No te haces una idea.

Gajeel se echó a reír. Con cuidado de mantenerse de espalda a las ventanas, montó de un salto.

- Cuídate. Nos vemos pronto.

Natsu lo vio alejarse cabalgando, después respiró hondo y se encaminó de nuevo hacia la casa. Esperaba encontrarla encerrada en su habitación, llena de resentimiento y vergüenza, culpándolo, con toda razón, por lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, la encontró sentada tranquilamente en el sofá, con la mirada clavada en las páginas del libro. Él cerró la puerta tras de sí y cruzó la habitación hasta situarse delante de ella, pero la joven no levantó la vista del libro.

- Sé que estás enfadada.

Ella no dijo nada.

- No digo que no tengas todo el derecho de estarlo. Quiero decirte que jamás planeé algo parecido. Nunca tuve la intención de tocarte. Lo siento, lady Lucy. Y te doy mi palabra de que no volverá a suceder.

Ella bajó el libro, y Natsu advirtió el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

- No me esperaba una disculpa. Viniendo de un bandido es bastante inesperado - se mojó el labio inferior y por primera vez, él se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le estaba costando mantener ese control - Sus palabras son muy galantes, milord, pero en realidad, también fue culpa mía. Me comporté muy mal.

Lucy negó con la cabeza agitando sus bruñidos cabellos rubios que aún se esparcían como una nube sobre los hombros.

- No lo entiendo - añadió - Fue como si no fuera yo. Tal vez la reclusión, o... - las mejillas se ruborizaron aún más. Volvió a negar levemente con la cabeza - Espero que no crea que siempre actúo así. Le aseguro, milord, que no es así.

Él estuvo a punto de esbozar una sonrisa.

- Tal vez haya llegado a cansarme, milady. Tal vez no siempre tenga en buena estima a las mujeres, pero sé distinguir a una joven inocente cuando la veo. No debería haberme aprovechado.

Ella desvió la mirada y la dirigió hacia la ventana, aún evitando la de él.

- El hombre que vino... la hora de la boda ya ha pasado. ¿Llegó el dinero del rescate?

- No envié ningún mensaje de rescate. Ésa no era la razón por la que te traje aquí.

- Entonces ha llegado la hora de que me marche.

Él asintió.

- Pasado mañana, me encargaré de que regreses sana y salva a Hargeon Hall. Supongo que tu abuelo aún está allí. Seguro que está deseando verte.

- ¿Pasado mañana?

- Tienes mi palabra.

Sólo entonces lo miró y lo examinó con detenimiento, sin poder estar segura de creerlo o no.

- Pero te he visto y te puedo reconocer. ¿No temes que diga quién eres?

Ahora él sonrió.

- ¿Y quién soy, milady?

- ¿Quién vas a ser? Eres... eres... - se quitó los ambarinos cabellos del rostro y él trató de no acordarse de la sedosa sensación de tenerlos enroscados en la mano - Eres un bandido alto y apuesto, de ojos verdes. Entiendo perfectamente su observación, señor.

- Lucy.

El íntimo tratamiento con que se dirigió a ella hizo que alzara la cabeza.

- ¿Sí?

- Hay algo de tu futuro esposo que deberías saber - Lo miró con recelo.

- ¿Y qué puede ser, milord?

- El duque está casi en la ruina. Ni siquiera Hargeon Hall le pertenece.

- ¿Qué? - se levantó de un salto y el libro salió disparado de su regazo - Eso es absurdo.

- Lo siento. Tal vez tus abogados puedan verificar lo que estoy diciendo, pero acabarás descubriendo que es cierto.

- No te creo. No es posible. El duque posee una verdadera fortuna.

- Hace un tiempo eso era verdad. Pero me temo que ya no es así. Se iba a casar contigo por dinero. Lo necesitaba para reavivar sus negocios, cada vez más ruinosos. Lleva años haciendo malas inversiones. Un fracaso tras otro. Invirtió una pequeña fortuna en un método para desalinizar el agua salada. Como es natural, no funcionó. Después invirtió mucho en una compañía que aseguraba poder extraer plata del plomo. Otra vez quiso convertir el mercurio en metal maleable. Llegó a comerciar con cabello humano, importar asnos de HipHo y apoyar a un inventor que decía haber construido la rueda del movimiento perpetuo.

La expresión de su rostro se ensombreció.

- Dios mío.

- Ninguna de estas empresas produjo el menor beneficio. En cuestión de negocios, es un rotundo fracasado. Si te casas con él, pondrás tu fortuna en manos de un hombre que con toda probabilidad acabará con ella.

Lucy se volvió a sentar en el sofá, el rostro, aún más pálido que antes.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? Si lo que querías era poner fin al compromiso, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Jamás dije que quería poner fin a tu compromiso. Basta con decir que no quería que arriesgaras tu fortuna en sus manos... al menos, no hasta pasado mañana.

Le comenzaron a temblar las manos. Ella las entrelazó en su regazo.

- Me estás diciendo la verdad, ¿no?

- Sí, duquesa.

Lucy se echó hacia atrás en el sofá. Sacudió la cabeza y una pequeña risotada se le escapó.

- No lo puedo creer.

Al pensar en Zancrow, en el matrimonio que ella creía que era su salvación, su risa iba en aumento, le inundaba la mente y resonaba con claridad en las vigas del techo.

- ¡Es gracioso! ¡Muy gracioso!

El bandido la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, viendo cómo a sus ojos acudían verdaderas lágrimas de risa que ella apartaba con la mano. La risa continuaba y continuaba, una especie de rugido apenado teñido por una ironía que sólo ella entendía.

¡El duque se iba a casar con ella por dinero! Se reía más y más alto, doblándose hacia delante, dándose palmadas en las piernas y riendo una vez más. Se reía con tanto afán que no veía nada porque las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos.

- Ya está bien, Lucy - dijo Natsu con suavidad, pero ella aún se rió con más ganas - ¡Para ya, he dicho! - la agarró con brusquedad y la levantó del sofá. El movimiento la sobresaltó y quedó en silencio. La risa cesó, pero no las lágrimas, que seguían surcando sus mejillas - Lo siento, duquesa... - Natsu la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó contra su pecho, brindándole protección - Él no te merecía.

Entonces ella lloró con más fuerza y deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, aferrándose a él y dejando que aquella cálida fortaleza se filtrara en su interior.

- No pasa nada - dijo él - Encontrarás otro hombre y será mucho mejor que Zancrow Dragneel.

Lucy lo escuchaba, pero la ternura de él se iba filtrando poco a poco en su desesperación. Lo sentía tan cálido, tan sólido. Sus manos grandes eran de una suavidad asombrosa. Las lágrimas comenzaron a desvanecerse y la tensión de la garganta empezó a aflojar. Poco a poco recobró el sentido y advirtió los brazos firmes que la rodeaban, el latido regular del corazón en el que apoyaba su mano. Tras una última mirada tímida a aquel rostro, se apartó.

- Lo... lo siento, milord - se sonó la nariz y logró controlar la última de sus lágrimas - No es sólo lo del duque y mis fallidos planes de matrimonio. Es todo junto, supongo.

Él le secó las mejillas con la yema del dedo pulgar.

- No pasa nada. Pronto estarás en casa y podrás olvidar todo esto.

Lucy asintió, pero sentía un dolor en el pecho por todo lo que había perdido, y la sonrisa que le dedicó fue artificial.

Estaba segura que iba a pasar algo. Si no encontraba otro hombre para casarse, un hombre que tuviera el dinero suficiente para pagar las deudas de los Heartfilia, pasarían cosas horribles.

Lucy se esforzó por no derramar nuevas lágrimas, pero no le resultaba fácil. Ansiaba más que nunca poder volver a casa.

* * *

**P**or fin Lucy sabe toda la verdad a cerca de Zancrow, y por fin hubo mas acercamiento entre ella y el bandido de Natsu jujuju ahora a esperar...que pasara cuando regrese a Hargeon Hall? es mas...ella querra regresar a Hargeon Hall? Natsu la dejara volver?

**Sora-chan:** Muchas gracias por el review, y para que no te mueras ni me lleves, he aquí la conti, espero que te haya gustado ;)

**nata: **Perdón por hacerte esperar, pero no desfallezcas, aquí tienes lo que querias ;)

**M**uchas gracias por los review :3


	7. Capitulo 7

**H**ola, les traigo una adaptación de _Dulce Prisionera _de **Kat Martin**, espero que les agrade

"_Ocho años atrás, Natsu Dragneel había jurado vengar la muerte de su padre y recuperar su buen nombre. El ambicioso Zancrow, su medio hermano, había matado a su padre y lo había incriminado a él. Natsu escapó de la muerte por poco, pero las cicatrices de su alma son más profundas que las de su cuerpo. Con ayuda de un amigo, ha pergeñado un plan para llevar a Zancrow a la ruina, y este plan incluye a la muy atractiva joven llamada Lucy"_

**L**os personajes pertenecen (al siempre troll) **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**L**os dos últimos días transcurrieron con tranquilidad. Natsu pensó que tal vez había sido un error no contarle la verdad acerca de Zancrow. Seguramente, al principio no le habría creído. Con toda probabilidad ella habría pensado que él era un demente y habría intentado escapar aún con más denuedo.

Al menos ahora ella sabía la verdad, o parte de ella, y daba la impresión de que le creía y había aceptado su promesa de llevarla a Hargeon Hall. Ella también le dio su palabra, diciéndole que se quedaría en la casa al menos hasta que llegara el día en que debían marcharse.

Teniendo en cuenta la frágil tregua que habían acordado, él le dio más libertad y la dejó salir a disfrutar el diáfano sol de marzo. Lucy pareció sentirse más feliz al aire libre, paseando junto al correntoso arroyo cercano a la finca o escuchando el gorjeo de algún mirlo precoz o mirando alguna liebre en el prado.

Su conducta había cambiado. Se resignaba a aprovechar al máximo los pocos días que le quedaban, dispuesta, al parecer, a disfrutar el breve interludio en el campo antes de regresar a la vida reglamentada que le esperaba en casa.

Incluso Jet había bajado las barreras y ahora aceptaba su amistoso acercamiento. Los dos últimos días crearon un provisional lazo de amistad; hasta reían juntos, Lucy le contaba historias y lo ayudaba en los quehaceres de la casa.

Natsu se sentía algo más relajado y bajó la guardia, tal vez un poco más de lo debido. Una vez, al terminar de cortar leña, miró hacia el sol, ya bajo en el horizonte; de pronto se acordó de que hacía más de una hora que Lucy no estaba a la vista. Apretó los dientes y se dispuso a salir en su búsqueda, pensando que, después de todo, bien podía haber escapado, y acto seguido comenzó a barajar distintas posibilidades respecto de la ruta que podía haber tomado. Cuando la encontró en el establo, lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

- Estabas aquí - se acercó a la caballeriza por donde asomaba la brillante y clara cabeza de la joven, apoyó un pie en el travesaño de la valla y los hombros en la baranda para mirarla desde arriba - Pensé que, después de todo, tal vez habías decidido escaparte.

Estaba allí sentada sobre una cama de paja, con las piernas cruzadas. La media de seda se le insinuaba bajo la falda plisada, y tenía tres pequeños cachorros blancos y negros acurrucados en el regazo, con aspecto de satisfacción.

Lucy levantó la mirada sin inmutarse por la ligereza de su tono.

- Acepté tu promesa de que me llevarías mañana a casa. Yo te di la mía a cambio, y no tengo intención de romperla.

De alguna forma, él sabía que no mentía. Sonrió y se relajó aún más, disfrutando al verla allí sentada con los cachorros.

- Veo que has hecho nuevas amistades.

La dulce boca hizo una mueca graciosa.

- ¿No te parecen hermosos? Éste se llama Shadow, y éste, Gear. Jet les puso el nombre. Dejó que yo le pusiera uno a este otro.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Decidí llamarlo Plue por ser el más pequeño de la camada - apretó la nariz contra el suave collar de pelo negro que el cachorro tenía alrededor del cuello - Me encantaría tener un cachorro. Una vez tuve una pequeña perra de aguas rubia, adorable, pero murió hace algunos años. Su nombre era Ari, el diminutivo de Aries - la sonrisa se le desvaneció - Aun hoy, después de tanto tiempo, la echo mucho de menos.

Natsu no dijo nada. Estaba tan condenadamente hermosa, ahí sentada en la paja, que tenía cierta dificultad para concentrarse. Advirtió el cuidado con que trataba a los cachorros. De pequeño, él también había querido mucho a un perro. Su padre se lo había regalado de cachorro al cumplir él los doce años, un perro de caza, un setter majestuoso de ojos tristes y suave pelo rojizo. Habían hecho de todo juntos.

Hacía años que no pensaba en Igneel. Desde que lo habían llevado lejos de su tierra, encadenado a bordo de aquel viejo y deteriorado bergantín, no había vuelto a pensar en él.

- ¿Te gustan los perros, milord?

- Sí - respondió con aspereza.

Ella dejó con mucho cuidado dos de los tres cachorros en el colchón de paja, se levantó con el tercero en brazos y se lo acercó.

- ¿Quieres tener a Plue un rato?

Comenzó a excusarse, pero sin saber cómo, se vio alargando las manos para sostenerlo. El perro era una mezcla de razas de origen desconocido, que tenía el mismo sospechoso aspecto del perro que de vez en cuando correteaba tras Jet cuando trabajaba cerca de la casa. Aún era pequeño, y a Natsu le cabía en sus grandes manos. Era suave y daba calor, olía a leche fresca y a cachorro, un olor muy particular...

Advirtió que, sin darse cuenta, estaba sonriendo.

- Quizá puedas llevártelo. Supongo que Jet se alegrará de saber que ha encontrado una casa para el pequeño chucho.

Ella negó con tristeza.

- No creo que sea el momento. He de arreglar este asunto con el duque y también tengo que pensar en mi abuelo. Está un poco... olvidadizo. Cuidarlo me ocupa mucho tiempo. Aunque a veces tiene días buenos, me preocupa igualmente. Odia lo que le está sucediendo. Ojalá pudiera ayudarlo, pero no puedo hacer nada.

Natsu acariciaba al cachorro, que había cerrado los ojos de largas pestañas; su pequeño cuerpo se había quedado flojo y relajado con los atentos cuidados de Natsu.

- ¿Qué fue de tu madre y tu padre? - preguntó él.

- Mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía nueve años. Y este invierno se cumplirán tres años de la muerte de mi padre - su voz se tiñó de cierta amargura - No era muy buen padre. Casi nunca estaba en casa, pero yo lo amaba. Y supongo que, a su manera, él también me amaba.

El cachorro lloriqueó en sueños, y Natsu lo calmó con suaves caricias.

- Mi padre era el hombre más increíble que he conocido jamás. Exigente, pero generoso. Siempre supe que me amaba. Él era el mejor padre que un hombre puede tener.

El recuerdo era tan doloroso que se le quebró la voz. Cuando bajó la mirada hacia Lucy, ella lo contemplaba con expresión compasiva. Natsu le devolvió el cachorro, y se sintió incómodo por lo que había dicho.

- Se está haciendo tarde y empieza a hacer frío. Saldremos mañana, temprano por la mañana. Es hora de regresar a casa.

Lucy lo miraba como tratando de descifrar los pensamientos que una vez más, se había guardado. Ya había dicho más de lo que pretendía. No le gustaba hablar del pasado. No era asunto de nadie más que de él; además era demasiado doloroso.

- Enseguida voy - dijo ella.

Se arrodilló para acomodar al cachorro junto a sus hermanos al calor del colchón de paja. Al salir del establo, vio entrar a una perra, la madre de los cachorros.

A Lucy le causó buena impresión y sonrió, aunque no hizo ningún comentario. Después echó a correr para alcanzar a Natsu, que iba a buen paso. Él aminoró la marcha y juntos se fueron hasta la casa. Se había levantado una brisa que sacudía las hojas y movía las ramas del olmo que había junto a la puerta, pero el sol aún calentaba. Los rayos de la última hora de la tarde hacían brillar sus cabellos rubios, y los ojos castaños adquirieron un brillo dorado. Se curvaban hacia arriba en los extremos, advirtió él, al menos cuando sonreía.

La recordó sentada en el establo, riéndose y acariciando a los cachorros, con sus suaves labios de melocotón sonriendo con placer mientras le extendía los brazos para que sostuviera a uno de ellos. Necesitó reunir toda la fuerza de su voluntad para no detenerse en la entrada, rodearla con sus brazos y apretar esa suave boca contra la suya. La imagen hizo que una corriente de calor le recorriera el cuerpo, que la sangre se le espesara y desembocara en el miembro.

Sintió una erección acompañada de un dolor punzante. Entró en la casa apretando los dientes, y Lucy se quedó pensando el porqué de su drástico cambio de humor, así como la mala disposición mostrada durante el resto de la velada.

**-N&L-**

Mañana ya se habría ido. O al menos ya estaría en camino a Hargeon Hall. Lucy creía lo que Natsu le había dicho, que la dejaría allí sana y salva, tal como lo había prometido. Meditó sobre el rato que había pasado con él esa tarde, y la pequeña revelación de sentimientos. Bajo su dura apariencia, había una dulzura en Natsu que asomaba muy de vez en cuando, como cuando tuvo al cachorro en sus brazos o habló de su padre reflejando en los ojos el amor que sentía por él.

Después, se distanció, dio todo tipo de órdenes durante la cena, refunfuñó y finalmente salió de la casa con brusquedad. Cuando regresó, ella ya se había retirado a su habitación. Tal vez era eso lo que él quería.

Por el silencio que había abajo, ella pensó que él ya estaría durmiendo. Se desvistió y se puso el suave camisón blanco que él se había encargado de traerle, y dejó de preocuparse por una posible visita inesperada de Natsu, Era un hombre de palabra. Desde el ardiente encuentro que tuvieron y sus sorprendentes disculpas, él había representado el papel de un caballero, No volvería a tocarla, lo sabía. No iba a romper su promesa.

Lucy se metió en la cama y se inclinó para soplar la vela pero un ruido en la planta baja la detuvo. Oyó una voz y sacó las piernas por un costado de la cama. Sin hacer ruido, cruzó la habitación y apoyó la oreja en la puerta que Natsu cerraba con llave cada noche antes de irse a dormir, Tampoco es que hiciera falta. En las pocas ocasiones en que se quedaba dormido, el sueño era tan ligero que, por lo general, el menor ruido lo despertaba y le hacía ponerse en estado de alerta.

La voz continuaba; ella advirtió que era la voz de Natsu. Sintió curiosidad por saber con quién estaría hablando. Sabiendo que era en vano, levantó el cerrojo y, para su sorpresa, vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Al parecer, pensaba que ella esperaría hasta la madrugada para ver si en realidad iba a cumplir con su palabra. O, tal vez, simplemente se había olvidado.

Fuera lo que fuese, abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio a Natsu estirado en el sofá. Con él no había nadie. Estaba sumido en un sueño profundo, advirtió, con las sábanas retiradas hasta más abajo de su firme cintura, el musculoso pecho, desnudo y brillante de transpiración.

La imagen hizo que se ruborizara. Después se llenó de preocupación. Dios mío, ¿estaría enfermo? Comenzó a bajar la escalera sigilosamente, con la certeza de que se iba a despertar, como siempre ocurría: pero lo único que hizo fue darse vuelta y seguir mascullando palabras ininteligibles. Se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando, hablando con alguien que sólo él veía, en medio de alguna pesadilla terrible.

- Natsu - dijo con la voz muy baja, pero él no se inmutó.

Lo había pescado en pleno trance, prisionero de alguna oscura amenaza que estremecía todo su cuerpo vigoroso.

Lucy terminó de bajar la escalera con la esperanza de que se despertara y tratando de no pensar en el aspecto tan viril que tenía echado en el sofá, medio desnudo, ni en la sensación de aquellos músculos tersos en su piel cuando se habían besado.

Llegó a su lado, y él seguía sin despertarse.

- Natsu...?

Se inclinó hacia él comenzando a preocuparse de veras por algo terrible que le pudiera estar sucediendo. Le puso una mano en el hombro y lo sacudió con suavidad.

- Despierta, milord. Es una pesadilla...

Gritó al verlo sobresaltarse e incorporarse de inmediato, extendiendo una mano que la agarró y, con fuerza abrumadora, la arrastró contra su pecho desnudo.

- ¡Soy... soy Lucy! - gritó - ¡Suéltame!

Natsu tardó un largo segundo en recobrar el sentido, en darse cuenta de que la estaba haciendo daño al aferrarla con tanta fuerza.

- ¿¡Pero que...!? - gruñó mientras la soltaba y se quitaba el sudor del rostro con la palma de la mano - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Instintivamente, ella retrocedió un paso.

- Estabas... estabas dando vueltas y hablando en sueños. Pensé que tal vez te habías enfermado.

Natsu respiró hondo con acusado cansancio y se recostó en el sofá.

- No te he hecho daño, ¿no? - sin darse cuenta, se frotó la cicatriz del cuello mientras ella hacía lo mismo en el morado del brazo.

- No pasa nada. No era tu intención - advirtió que fruncía el entrecejo - Debe de haber sido una pesadilla terrible.

- Las he tenido peores. Siento haberte lastimado. Vuelve a acostarte. Yo estoy bien.

Él desvió la mirada de su rostro y la paseó de arriba abajo por todo su cuerpo, cubierto apenas con el fino camisón de algodón, y entonces, el extraordinario verde de sus ojos se ensombreció. Natsu apartó la mirada y la fijó en un punto de la pared encima de su cabeza.

- He dicho que vuelvas a la cama. Para empezar, no sé por qué has tenido que bajar.

De pronto a ella se le ocurrió que al estar delante de la chimenea, tal vez se le transparentaba el camisón. Se ruborizó y se volvió en dirección a la escalera, lamentando no haberlo dejado en paz.

- Saldremos temprano de aquí - dijo él mientras se incorporaba, con el mismo mal humor de antes - Será mejor que bajes antes de que amanezca, si no quieres que sea yo mismo quien suba y te saque de tu acogedora cama - le dedicó una media sonrisa maliciosa - Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez eso sea lo mejor. Te puedo asegurar que sería una forma mucho más agradable de empezar el día.

Ella sintió que le ardían las mejillas y el estómago se le inundaba de oleadas de calor. ¡Cielo Santo! Le dio la espalda y subió precipitadamente la escalera. Al llegar a su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y se desplomó contra ella, sin aliento y sintiendo de pronto demasiado calor.

Seguro que no iba a subir. ¡Seguro que no se iba a atrever! Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo mucho que necesitaba dormir, pasó el resto de la noche dando vueltas y más vueltas, incapaz de pensar en algo que no fuera aquel apuesto bandido, de aspecto tan varonil, entrando en su cuarto mientras ella dormía y despertándola con sus besos apasionados.

* * *

**M**uchas gracias por los review :3


	8. Capitulo 8

**H**ola, les traigo una adaptación de _Dulce Prisionera _de **Kat Martin**, espero que les agrade

"_Ocho años atrás, Natsu Dragneel había jurado vengar la muerte de su padre y recuperar su buen nombre. El ambicioso Zancrow, su medio hermano, había matado a su padre y lo había incriminado a él. Natsu escapó de la muerte por poco, pero las cicatrices de su alma son más profundas que las de su cuerpo. Con ayuda de un amigo, ha pergeñado un plan para llevar a Zancrow a la ruina, y este plan incluye a la muy atractiva joven llamada Lucy"_

**L**os personajes pertenecen (al siempre troll) **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**L**ucy caminaba con decisión por la entrada de mármol brillante que conducía a Hargeon Hall, en dirección al imponente Salón de la Reina, donde iba a encontrarse con Zancrow Dragneel. Le había pedido ir a un lugar apartado para verlo en privado. No iba a ser una conversación que los sirvientes debieran oír.

Aceleró el paso al verse cerca de las inmensas puertas doradas que daban al salón, uno de los más elegantes de la casa y también uno de los preferidos de Zancrow. Su llegada, dos días antes, había provocado un efusivo recibimiento de un duque con los ojos húmedos y sentidas lágrimas de alivio derramadas por su abuelo, quien, a continuación, se olvidó de que alguna vez ella había estado secuestrada.

Había llegado a Hargeon Hall en la grupa del airoso caballo negro del bandido. Él la había dejado en el borde de los árboles, y después le señaló la parte posterior de la mansión. Su rostro, al despedirla, mostraba una expresión impenetrable.

- Bueno, duquesa - dijo - parece que es hora de despedirnos - de forma distraída, se llevó un dedo al moretón que tenía en la cabeza - No puedo decir precisamente que haya disfrutado en nuestro confinamiento - entonces, la miró con sus ardientes ojos verde olivo y le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante - Pero tampoco puedo decir lo contrario.

Ella advirtió que se estaba sonrojando, consciente de que se refería a los íntimos momentos que habían compartido.

- Es usted un insolente, milord.

- Y usted, toda una mujer.

Ella sonrió, incapaz de resistirse al cumplido.

- De todos modos, la aventura no me ha venido mal. Si Hargeon Hall está al borde de la ruina, como dice, me ha salvado de un matrimonio desastroso. Aunque sólo sea por eso, se ha ganado mi silencio y una buena dosis de gratitud de mi parte.

Él paseó la mirada por su rostro, contemplando cada uno de sus detalles.

- Por extraño que parezca, duquesa, sé que la voy a echar de menos - Ella sintió un inesperado nudo en la garganta. Consciente de la locura que suponía, los ojos le escocían por el picor de las lágrimas.

-Y yo a ti... señor bandido. Que Dios te proteja, Natsu.

Él no dijo nada durante un largo lapso. Finalmente, Lucy se dio vuelta tratando de ignorar la desazón que se había instalado en su pecho. Comenzó a cruzar el jardín hacia la mansión, con su ligero calzado cada vez más mojado por el rocío del atardecer, pero el ruido trepidante de un caballo que se acercaba por detrás hizo que se detuviera. Se volvió y vio al bandido cabalgando en su dirección. Se inclinó desde la silla y la levantó hasta sentarla delante de él, después la envolvió con sus brazos y su boca se aplastó contra la suya.

Fue un beso apasionado y posesivo con el que él se adueñó complemente de sus labios, y le provocó una ardiente sensación en el estómago Después, el beso se suavizó, se transformó en una degustación, en un paladeo, en la creación de un recuerdo. Fueron momentos eternos, lacerantes, en los que Lucy le rodeó el cuello con las manos. Una última pasada feroz por su boca y Natsu la soltó y se inclinó de nuevo para dejarla el suelo.

- Adiós, duquesa - dijo con una voz que de pronto se volvió áspera - Prometo que no te olvidaré.

Dicho esto, azuzó al caballo con los talones y se marchó trotando en dirección opuesta.

Lucy se quedó temblando al verlo marchar, con los ojos súbitamente empañados por las lágrimas. Era demencial sentirse así, tan vacía de repente, tan rotundamente sola. Había estado cautiva de él varios días, rodeada de su presencia indómita. Jamás se habría imaginado qué sentiría cuando desapareciera su poderosa esencia.

No apartó los ojos del último punto donde lo vio perderse, y así se quedó, sola, con un agudo dolor en el pecho y un nudo que le ahogaba la garganta. Era una locura, pero eso no eliminaba el dolor.

Dolor que en ese momento estaba vivamente presente y era el sordo latido del recuerdo, mientras aguardaba al duque en el Salón de la Reina; una sensación de pérdida, de algo esencial y sólido que jamás iba a tener la oportunidad de vivir.

¿Quién era él? Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿Por qué había impedido la boda? Lucy había enviado a uno de los lacayos de Konzern a Crocus con una nota para su abogado. En breve sabría las verdaderas circunstancias del duque de Hargeon. Aunque en realidad no necesitaba tal confirmación. No tenía la menor duda de que aquel hombre llamado Natsu le había dicho la verdad.

Desde el primer momento del secuestro, ella había percibido su honestidad. No tenía motivos para mentirle en este asunto. Permaneció de pie delante de la chimenea de mármol, bajo los seis metros de altura de los techos en forma de panal de abeja, aguardando al empobrecido duque que habría arruinado su vida.

Lucy vestía su traje más elegante, de brocado color marfil con bordados en oro y ribetes de encaje negro de Mechlin, parte del costoso ajuar que había pagado con sus últimas libras; una necesidad, si se iba a casar con un duque. Tenía el pelo peinado con grandes tirabuzones recogidos en la coronilla. Un pequeño lunar postizo resaltaba junto a la comisura de la boca y el pecho se asomaba por el escote cuadrado de su vestido.

Se había preparado para el encuentro. Era fundamental tener éxito y ella sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.

Las inmensas puertas dobles se abrieron, y el duque entró en el salón. Dos lacayos vestidos con uniforme de raso rojo cerraron las puertas, y él caminó hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Mi querida dama.

Se acercó y besó la mano de Lucy con una reverencia.

- Su excelencia.

Estaba tan engalanado como ella, en el estilo _habit à la française_, tan en boga, consistente en una chaqueta y calzas de color verde oscuro con ribetes en hilo de oro y el chaleco sobrecargado de bordados. No llevaba peluca, como era su costumbre, sino que se había empolvado el cabello, lo que ocultaba el tono dorado de sus cejas y sus gruesas pestañas rubias. Para los cánones de la sociedad, él era bastante atractivo: las facciones finas, los ojos castaño oscuro y los párpados caídos, le daban un aspecto refinado.

- ¿Nos sentamos?

Ella asintió.

- Como guste.

Él le ofreció asiento en una gran silla de brocado que había junto a la chimenea y luego se sentó frente a ella.

- ¿Le gustaría beber algo?

- No. Seré breve. Como ya dije, quiero que sea un encuentro privado.

Él se recostó en su asiento y cruzó una pierna encima de la otra. Ella jamás se había fijado en las pantorrillas de un hombre. Ahora se le ocurría que, bajo las medias, las pantorrillas de Zancrow estaban acolchadas. Las del bandido, recordó, eran proporcionadas y en ellas sólo había músculos.

- Este asunto del que tanto quiere hablar... intuyo que es bastante delicado. ¿Me equivoco si sugiero que tiene algo que ver con el secuestro? - se inclinó hacia delante - Querida dama, si su virtud es el tema de este encuentro, no tiene nada que temer. No soy tan despiadado como para permitir que algo así se interponga entre nosotros. No puede decirse que usted tenga la culpa de haber sido tan cruelmente arrancada de su prometido. De hoy en adelante, lo que haya pasado será nuestro secreto y no se hablará más. La boda se celebrará...

- La boda, su excelencia, no se va a celebrar en absoluto.

Zancrow frunció el entrecejo.

- Eso es absurdo. Ya le dije que no me importa...

- Mi virtud sigue intacta. Ése no es un tema que importe.

El entrecejo del duque se hundió aún más y sus cejas rubias se juntaron casi hasta tocarse en medio de la frente.

- En ese caso, ¿me permite saber de qué se trata, querida?

- Me temo que me he enterado de una verdad muy alarmante, su excelencia. En circunstancias normales, sería mi abuelo quien se encargaría de tratar el tema con usted, pero como usted sabe, él ya no... no es el mismo. El hecho, sin embargo, es que, sin que importen las fuentes, estoy al tanto de sus verdaderas circunstancias. Ojalá los asuntos económicos no adquirieran tal importancia, pero en un matrimonio como el nuestro, los dos sabemos que realmente la tienen. Entiendo su necesidad de reunir fondos, su excelencia, y hasta siento cierta identificación con usted. Lamento decirle que mi dote no será utilizada para resolver sus problemas.

El rostro de Zancrow no se inmutó, pero sus mejillas comenzaron a palidecer.

- Lo siento, querida, pero no tengo la menor idea de lo que está diciendo.

-Sabe perfectamente lo que digo - Lucy se permitió asumir un tono indulgente - No le estoy recriminando nada, su excelencia. Como miembros de la aristocracia, todos hemos de asumir grandes responsabilidades. Los matrimonios acordados para resolver problemas financieros son una práctica común. Sin embargo, en nuestro caso, eso no va a suceder - se movió en el asiento y se alisó la falda de su vestido de brocado color marfil - Como ya le he dicho, estoy al tanto de su situación. No es mi intención, sin embargo, debatirlo fuera de estas paredes.

Zancrow no dijo nada.

- A cambio de mi silencio, hay algo que deseo obtener.

Los ojos de él se afilaron transformándose en dos puntos negros. Entendía de tratos. Volvía a pisar suelo firme, advirtió ella, justo lo que quería. Él se incorporó en su asiento y quitó una pelusa de su casaca verde oscuro.

- Mi querida dama, no voy a confirmar sus ridículas acusaciones, pero si se encuentra en la necesidad de pedir algún tipo de ayuda, tal vez pueda serle útil.

Lucy se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea, se detuvo y allí lo miró desde un plano ligeramente superior.

- Estos últimos días han sido duros para todos. Como supongo que usted sabrá, el secuestro no ha hecho sino ensuciar mi reputación - clavó la mirada en su rostro - Si canceláramos el compromiso, habría todo tipo de especulaciones. Al igual que usted, los demás pondrían en duda mi virtud; aunque no he sido ultrajada, las posibilidades de que alguien me pretenda se verán reducidas de manera considerable.

- Continúe - dijo el duque.

- A cambio de mi silencio, sólo pido que nuestra relación continúe algunas semanas más, tal como ha venido siendo hasta ahora. Hagamos creer que aún se quiere casar conmigo. Podría decir que pagó el rescate que le pedían. Que regresé sana y salva gracias al dinero que usted pagó.

Eso sonaba mucho mejor que la versión que ella había dado, que consistía en decir que había logrado escapar.

Zancrow apretó los labios.

- Por mí no hay inconveniente.

- Llevará algún tiempo volver a fijar la fecha de la boda. Una demora es previsible. Antes de fijar la nueva fecha, yo me arrepentiré. Seguiremos en buenos términos, por supuesto; para entonces, tal vez hayamos encontrado un pretendiente adecuado para el matrimonio.

Zancrow la examinaba como si fuera una mujer completamente desconocida. Su sonrisa era más bien un pliegue de labios.

- Le aseguro, milady, que los rumores que ha oído acerca del duque de Hargeon son totalmente falsos. Con todo, si prefiere dar término a nuestro compromiso, estoy dispuesto a acatar sus deseos. Y por supuesto, dejaré que se arrepienta, como haría cualquier caballero.

- Entonces, ¿trato hecho? - ella extendió con delicadeza una mano enfundada en un guante blanco.

- Trato hecho, milady.

El duque hizo una extravagante reverencia. El tono de malicia que había en su voz no pasó inadvertido a Lucy, tampoco el hecho de que bajo su cortés fachada se veía el enfado. Ella había frustrado sus planes para salvarse de la ruina y a Zancrow Dragneel no le gustaba ser burlado de esta forma.

- Mañana regreso a Konzern. Tengo entendido, sin embargo, que usted había organizado una celebración de gala aquí en Hargeon, tres semanas después de nuestra boda.

Una siniestra sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

- Había pensado en un baile de disfraz; ése habría sido nuestro primer suceso oficial de casados. Las invitaciones ya se han enviado. Como dice, se celebrará dentro de tres semanas.

- Bueno. La temporada aún no ha comenzado. Unos días después del baile, me echaré atrás en cuanto a la boda; eso nos dará libertad para ocuparnos de nuestros intereses.

- Como guste - dijo él con voz tensa.

Lucy se despidió con cortesía.

- Gracias, su excelencia. Espero no haber destrozado su corazón.

El duque alzó una de sus doradas cejas..

- _Ah, contraire_, lady Lucy. Sé que no voy a hallar consuelo por su rechazo - le dirigió una mirada de pura malicia -. Vaya con Dios, milady, hasta nuestro próximo encuentro.

En medio de un resplandor de seda verde oscura, él desapareció dando furiosas zancadas. Lucy advirtió que acababa de hacerse un enemigo en la persona de Zancrow Dragneel, pero ahora que lo había apartado de su vida sentía una jubilosa sensación de alivio.

La imagen de aquella malvada mirada del duque de Hargeon le vino a la mente y pensó que, tal vez, el bandido la había salvado de algo más que un simple matrimonio desastroso. Lucy se estremeció al pensar en la amenaza que podía ocultarse tras aquellos ojos oscuros, una vez que se hubiese convertido en su esposa.

**-N&L-**

Sentado junto a la chimenea del estudio de paredes revestidas de nogal que tenía su casa de campo, no lejos de Hargeon Hall, el marqués de Phantom observaba a su amigo, Natsu Dragneel, que caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

- Pareces distraído, amigo mío. Desde que llegaste. ¿No tendrá algo que ver, por casualidad, con cierta joven que ambos conocemos? - Un músculo se tensó en la mandíbula de Natsu.

- La joven ha sido devuelta sana y salva. Sabe toda la verdad respecto de la situación económica de Zancrow. No es mi problema si le falta el buen sentido para cancelar el compromiso.

Gajeel alzó una de sus oscuras cejas.

- Creo que lo hará... a su debido tiempo. Es un tema delicado, y Lucy Heartfilia no es ninguna tonta. Con el tiempo, pondrá fin a la relación con tu hermano y retomará la búsqueda de esposo - miró a su amigo por encima de la copa de licor antes de beber un trago - Tal vez, en cuanto ella lo haga, tú mismo estés interesado.

Natsu hizo un ruido descortés con la garganta.

- Yo soy más candidato para la horca que para un matrimonio, Gajeel.

- Discúlpame. Por algún extraño motivo, pensé que tal vez la chica te atraía. Si mal no recuerdo, no te oponías a tener un encuentro con ella. Debe de tener un encanto considerable.

Natsu se dirigió a él con expresión sombría.

- Me hubiera gustado acostarme con ella. Era una zorrilla muy fogosa, y yo codicié sus encantos prácticamente desde el primer momento en que la vi. Ya está madura para un hombre; si no fuera por su inocencia, no habría dudado en poseerla. Si hubiese saciado mi deseo, hace tiempo que me la habría quitado de la cabeza.

- Lo que quiere decir que sigues pensando en ella.

- Lo que significa que todavía siento el deseo de acostarme con ella. Pero como eso no es lo que se espera de un caballero, haré todo lo posible para olvidarla.

Gajeel esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- Creí que decías que no quedaba nada de caballerosidad en tu persona, que hacía años que habías abandonado tales gentilezas en los pantanos fangosos de Galuna.

Natsu casi sonrió.

- Las perdí en su mayoría. Mientras esté en Fiore, trataré de resucitarlas. Te aseguro, Redfox, que no es tarea fácil.

- Entonces, piensas marcharte aunque tu nombre quede limpio.

- Ya no pertenezco a esta tierra. Ya no soy parte de esta vida, ni tampoco ella es parte de mí. Me quedaré aquí sólo el tiempo que deba quedarme.

Gajeel suspiró. Veía la impaciencia en el rostro sombrío de su amigo. Natsu quería limpiar su nombre. Más de un año atrás, había contratado a un comisario del cuerpo de la policía para investigar la muerte de su padre, pero no había sacado nada en claro. Otro hombre, esta vez elegido por el mismo Gajeel, había sido contratado para investigar el caso cuando Natsu regresó a Fiore.

- Soy consciente - dijo Gajeel - de que en este caso la falta de noticias no es buena señal, pero te aseguro que el hombre que trabaja para nosotros es competente. Lo he contratado en otras ocasiones y jamás me ha fallado.

- No dudo de su pericia. Pero ocho años son demasiados. No sacamos nada en claro de la primera investigación. De haber algún testigo que haya visto lo que en realidad ocurrió aquella noche, sé que no será nada fácil encontrarlo.

- No, ya lo sabemos. Pero el dinero siempre es un buen estímulo. Una palabra aquí y otra allá... un pagaré de liquidación inmediata. ¿Quién sabe con lo que nos encontraremos?

Natsu sonrió, pero Gajeel interpretó bien la sonrisa. La balanza se inclinaba hacia el fracaso, y Natsu Dragneel lo sabía. Su regreso a Fiore suponía un gran riesgo, pero un riesgo que él estaba dispuesto a correr.

Durante los últimos ocho años, se había prometido limpiar su nombre, asegurarse de recuperar las propiedades de su familia, de que el asesino de su padre sufriera la condena adecuada. Ya había dado el primer gran paso; Hargeon Hall de nuevo le pertenecía, aunque había permitido a Zancrow quedarse allí. El dueño estaba de viaje por el Continente, le habían dicho. El duque podría quedarse hasta que el dueño regresara.

Lo cierto es que era sencillamente mejor que Zancrow se quedara en Hargeon Hall, o en la casa que el duque tenía en la ciudad, así podían controlar sus movimientos.

Gajeel se recostó en el mullido sillón de cuero, muy cómodo, y bebió un sorbo de coñac. La copa de Natsu permanecía intacta en la repisa de la chimenea. Volvía a caminar de un lado a otro, con la misma inquietud de antes, la cabeza rebosante de pensamientos que Gajeel ni siquiera podía intuir.

- Tal vez sea mejor que vayamos a la ciudad - sugirió Gajeel - La temporada acaba de empezar. Y aunque no fuera así, siempre hay algo entretenido que hacer. Por el aspecto que tienes, quizá una compañía femenina no te vendría mal.

- ¿A la ciudad? - Natsu desvió la mirada en dirección a Gajeel.

- Eso he dicho. Siempre que te mantengas lejos de tu hermano, una vez que él llegue, hay poco riesgo de que te reconozcan. Ni tu propia madre reconocería al muchacho de antes.

Muy cierto, dijeron sus ojos.

- Me doy cuenta de que, con gran sabiduría, has evitado a Kamika. No es fácil que una dama se olvide de alguien que ha conocido tan íntimamente como ella te conoció a ti.

Natsu se detuvo y alcanzó su copa, la calentó entre las manos y finalmente bebió un trago.

- Lady Kamika está a salvo por ahora. A su debido tiempo, tengo intención de buscarla, pero no todavía. Primero quiero ir a la posada. Tal vez haya algo, un recuerdo que surja de pronto, algo importante que haya pasado por alto.

El comisario había estado en "El báculo del peregrino", por supuesto, en más de una ocasión, pero, según decía quedaban pocos sirvientes de los de entonces, y ninguno recordaba nada relevante sobre la noche del crimen.

Gajeel calentaba la copa entre los largos dedos de su mano.

- En realidad, tal vez estés más seguro si te quedas en en castillo Metallicana unas cuantas semanas más. Zancrow está organizando un baile de disfraces a todo trapo, aunque no puedo imaginar cómo pretende pagarlo. Será interesante.

Natsu apretó los dientes. La feroz mirada de aquellos ojos verdes habría congelado el licor de la copa.

- A mi hermanastro siempre le ha gustado recibir. Él cree estar en el centro de la moda; como es natural, Hargeon Hall resulta el marco adecuado para sus fastuosos excesos.

Gajeel se levantó con distraída elegancia de la cómoda silla de cuero, dejando la copa en la mesilla redonda que había junto a ella.

- Lady Lucy va a asistir - dijo con una naturalidad calculada - Ser vista en compañía del duque la ayudará a disipar rumores. Es fundamental que el escándalo de su secuestro se vaya olvidando.

La boca de Natsu hizo una mueca de malicia.

- Como si hubiera algo de qué escandalizarse.

Gajeel se limitó a sonreír. Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, su amigo sentía, de algún modo u otro, un interés especial por la joven. Sentimientos que no se había permitido desde su desventurado amorío con Kamika. Gajeel tenía intención de alentarlo. Natsu Dragneel ya había sufrido bastante en los últimos ocho años. Se merecía un poco de felicidad. Merecía conocer la ternura de una mujer, no sólo sus traiciones. Aunque no podía decirse que Gajeel fuera un experto, y a pesar de su extremo sarcasmo, había algo en su interior más recóndito que le decía que su amigo merecía conocer, aunque fuera un poco, el amor.

**-N&L-**

Natsu abrió de par en par la puerta de "El báculo del peregrino" y entró. No podía quitarse la idea de que la respuesta a su problema estaba allí, en la posada. Alguien había tenido que ver algo más de lo que Zancrow quería que se viera: que el duque de Hargeon asesinado por su hijo mayor en una disputa a causa de la última amante de éste.

Alguien habría visto algo mas que aquel rostro desolado de su hermanastro, cuyos esfuerzos heroicos no bastaron para salvar al padre, pero sí para inmovilizar al villano que lo había matado. Tenía que haber algo. Sin embargo, todavía nadie, incluido él mismo, había podido descubrir la menor pista.

Natsu asomó la cabeza y entró en el bar de techos bajos. En ocho años nada había cambiado: el olor a tabaco y cerveza rancia, el suelo de bastos tablones de madera desigual, las pesadas vigas de roble, aún más oscurecidas por el paso del tiempo.

Habían dado una nueva capa de barniz a las mesas llenas de cicatrices. Pero las muescas y los surcos eran los mismos, los bancos para sentarse seguían siendo desiguales, o tal vez fuera el suelo. La habitación de arriba que alguna vez compartiera con Kamika tenía el mismo aspecto, o al menos así le había parecido cuando miró por la ventana desde afuera. Las cortinas estaban algo más gastadas, la cama un poco más pequeña, el colchón un poco más desvencijado, pero tal vez sin la deslumbrante presencia de Kamika, siempre habían tenido ese aspecto.

Estaba pensando en ella cuando se sentó a una mesa vacía y pidió una jarra de cerveza. Kamika vivía en Crocus, él lo sabía, gracias a una generosa asignación anual que Zancrow había dispuesto para ella. Se preguntaba cómo tomaría ella la noticia de que el duque de Hargeon estaba arruinado o si ya estaría al tanto.

Sentía curiosidad por conocer su aspecto en la actualidad. Se la imaginaba alta, esbelta, una belleza de cabellos negros como el azabache, y enseguida se vio comparándola con los frescos encantos, coronados por esos voluptuosos pechos, que acababa de descubrir en la persona de Lucy Heartfilia.

Eran las dos mujeres más distintas que cabía imaginar: una utilizaba su misterioso atractivo para seducir, la otra era ardiente, enérgica y su deseo era estimulado por su sencilla naturaleza fogosa. Kamika era la maldad personificada. En Lucy la pasión pugnaba con la inocencia, y su atractivo era aún más intenso por la pureza de su ingenuidad. Y había dulzura en ella, una bondad que él percibía y que no había visto en la mayoría de las mujeres que había conocido.

No había una pizca de bondad en lady Kamika, ni el menos gesto de compasión, pero en aquel momento, el deseo le había cegado y no le había dejado ver su verdadera naturaleza.

Natsu imaginó a Kamika y tomó con más fuerza el asa de la jarra que sostenía. Kamika sabía qué había sucedido en realidad. Ella podía ser su salvación, pero aún no se atrevía a encararla. Le podía ofrecer dinero que aunque ahora no lo necesitara, todo apuntaba a que pronto lo iba a necesitar. Pero ni siquiera una suma generosa de dinero le aseguraba nada. E problema iba a ser el escándalo. Admitir la culpa de Zancrow Dragneel en la muerte de su padre significaba involucrarse en un asesinato.

Destruirse ante sus pares no era algo que lady Kamika estuviera dispuesta a hacer, más allá del dinero que pudiera obtener a cambio. El momento de ir a verla tendría que estar muy bien calculado, y la amenaza de quedar expuesta debía ser tan real que no tendría más remedio que prestarle la debida atención. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de obligarla admitir la verdad, necesitaba un testigo.

Natsu recorrió la taberna con la mirada, examinó los rostros de las sirvientas, de los clientes de la barra, del mozo que atendía detrás del mostrador. Terminó la cerveza y se metió en la cocina. Una vez allí, el pulso se le aceleró al reconocer el familiar rostro redondo de la cocinera.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

La mujer, rolliza y de baja estatura, sonrió. Balanceando una pesada espátula de hierro, se acercó a él. También en aquel entonces siempre había sido amistosa con él. Tal vez, por eso la recordaba.

- Huele bien. Podría comer algo.

Ella observó los ceñidos pantalones de gamuza y la chaqueta de montar azul marino, el lazo que colgaba de los puños hasta la punta de los dedos. El cabello desordenado, pero su vestimenta decía que era, como mínimo, un miembro de la alta burguesía.

- La anguila frita que estás oliendo y una pierna de venado asada. Haré que te sirvan un plato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Natsu sonrió. No tenía tanta hambre, pero si lograba que la mujer siguiera hablando, él comería.

- Muchas gracias, señora. ¿Le importa que me siente aquí?

Ella frunció el entrecejo. Era una pregunta extraña, viniendo de un hombre con esa vestimenta. Entonces su boca dibujó una sonrisa.

- Si lo que está buscando es a mi Lissana, no volverá hasta más tarde. Al pueblo; fue al pueblo. No volverá antes del anochecer. Aunque yo puedo decirle que usted ha venido, si me dice su nombre. Un caballero tan apuesto... mi Lissana lamentará habérselo perdido.

- Mi nombre es Draiko - dijo con mucha facilidad tras aquellos ocho años - Natsu Draiko.

Ella asintió y se dispuso a preparar la comida. La cocina despedía calor y vapor. Un gran recipiente negro con algún líquido en ebullición colgaba de un gancho sobre el fuego y por un momento, la pequeña y robusta cocinera desapareció tras una nube de vapor. Reapareció con un plato de peltre en el que había carne y un trozo de pan de centeno que puso en la mesa de madera maciza que tenía delante. Desapareció de nuevo y a los pocos minutos volvió a aparecer con una jarra de cerveza, que también puso en la mesa.

- He estado fuera del país - dijo Natsu con naturalidad - Hace bastante tiempo que no venía. Aunque me acuerdo de usted, que trabajaba aquí en la cocina.

Ella lo miró con detenimiento, tratando de situarlo.

- Su aspecto me es familiar pero, sinceramente, no puedo decir que lo reconozco.

Casi deseó que se acordara de él. Tal vez entonces también recordaría las circunstancias del asesinato.

- En especial, recuerdo una de las noches que vine. Las cosas tomaron un rumbo de lo más sorprendente, ya que el viejo duque de Hargeon fue asesinado...

La cocinera revoleó los ojos, que eran redondos y rodeados de bolsas de arrugas.

- ¡Ésa sí que fue buena! Pobre diablo. Vaya manera de terminar... asesinado por su propio hijo.

- ¿Lo vio usted?

Ella lo negó.

- Yo estaba aquí en la cocina cuando sucedió, pero tenga la seguridad de que nos quedamos temblando.

- Lo atraparon, creo recordar. Aunque después decían que en realidad no fue el hijo mayor. Hay quien dice que fue el hijo menor.

Una expresión de extrañeza acudió a su rostro redondo.

- Yo también lo he oído, pero hace ya muchos años. Se habló durante un tiempo, pero acabó por olvidarse. El duque es un hombre muy poderoso por aquí. No hay ningún chiflado que se atreva a contrariarlo - sus ojos recorrieron el semblante de Natsu - Por extraño que parezca, ahora que lo pienso, usted se parece un poco a él, al hijo mayor del viejo duque, quiero decir. Él era más delgado y no recuerdo que fuera tan alto. Era más pálido, más delicado, no tan varonil, ¿me entiende?

Desde luego que lo entendía. Lo entendía mejor que nadie.

La mujer sonrió y él advirtió que le faltaba más de un diente en la parte inferior.

- No es usted familiar, ¿no?

Natsu esbozó una sonrisa con la esperanza de que pareciese más sincera de lo que era.

- Esperó que no, teniendo en cuenta que se trata de un asesino.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Como usted dijo, corrían rumores de que él no lo había hecho. Yo no lo puedo saber, estaba, como digo, aquí abajo trabajando. No vi nada hasta que llegó el agente de policía y se llevó al muchacho. No es que importara demasiado. Él ya murió. Es mejor no despertar a los muertos.

Natsu no hizo más comentarios. Terminó de comer en silencio, a pesar de que los nervios se le habían desatado y no tenía nada de hambre. Tal vez hubiera alguien en este lugar que supiera algo y pudiera ayudarlo.

Buscarlo no iba a ser fácil pero era un rayo de esperanza. Tragó el último bocado, dejó unas monedas sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

- Muchas gracias por la comida, señora, y por la conversación.

- Volverá, ¿no?; tendría que ver a mi Lissana.

Natsu forzó una sonrisa.

- Tal vez.

Era casi seguro que iba a volver, pero tenía que andar con cuidado, saber esperar el momento oportuno.

Sin embargo, a menos que estuviera columpiándose de la horca, nada lo iba a impedir.

* * *

**M**uchas gracias por los review :3


	9. Capitulo 9

**H**ola, les traigo una adaptación de _Dulce Prisionera _de **Kat Martin**, espero que les agrade

"_Ocho años atrás, Natsu Dragneel había jurado vengar la muerte de su padre y recuperar su buen nombre. El ambicioso Zancrow, su medio hermano, había matado a su padre y lo había incriminado a él. Natsu escapó de la muerte por poco, pero las cicatrices de su alma son más profundas que las de su cuerpo. Con ayuda de un amigo, ha pergeñado un plan para llevar a Zancrow a la ruina, y este plan incluye a la muy atractiva joven llamada Lucy"_

**L**os personajes pertenecen (al siempre troll) **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**L**ucy se encontraba frente al espejo de vestir oscilante que había en su habitación. Como casi toda la mansión Konzern, los salones de la planta de arriba estaban muy vacíos y el aspecto de las habitaciones era de marcada austeridad. En su dormitorio también se notaba la falta de recursos: un sencillo armario de roble había reemplazado al elegante mueble de palisandro que un día había estado allí. Los cuadros, de un buen gusto exquisito, que en otros tiempos adornaban las paredes con sus marcos dorados, habían desaparecido. Las cortinas de seda de color damasco seguían estando, y hacían juego con el cubrecama y con las telas que colgaban del dosel.

Lucy sonrió para sus adentros al pensar que tal vez terminaría haciéndose vestidos de estas telas si su situación económica no daba un giro en breve.

Pero no era día de pensar en ello. Dejaban Konzern para asistir al baile de disfraz de Hargeon Hall, el último paso que había que dar para romper relaciones con el duque. De pronto pensó en él y un gélido escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Había algo amenazador en la figura de Zancrow Dragneel, algo que él se había encargado de ocultar muy bien hasta aquel día en el Salón de la Reina. Por centésima vez, agradeció en silencio al bandido por haberla salvado del terrible destino que le esperaba de haber contraído matrimonio con Zancrow; al mismo tiempo se preguntaba dónde habría ido a parar aquel alto y apuesto bandido.

De sólo pensar en él, sus mejillas se encendieron. Recordaba sus enérgicos y ardientes besos y la imagen de sus grandes manos sobre sus senos. Por Dios, cuánto había tratado de borrarlo de su mente, arrodillada en la pequeña iglesia de la parroquia, rezando para que aquellas imágenes no volvieran.

Sin embargo, cada noche, al meterse en la cama, daba vueltas y cambiaba de postura, con el deseo de volver a verlo, de que no fuera un forajido, de que llegara cabalgando en su defensa, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho el día del rapto, sacándola del carruaje y llevándola con él.

Lucy suspiró. Tenía que casarse, y pronto, y no podía hacerlo con un forajido, ni siquiera con un noble desplazado, si es que eso es lo que era. Natsu no podía salvarla, por muy apuesto que fuera. Debía buscar otro hombre, un esposo adecuado y rico, que no necesitara su dote. La búsqueda iba a comenzar en el baile de disfraz.

Tenía que ser sutil, por supuesto. El objetivo principal era acallar las malas lenguas, pero con la ayuda de Zancrow, aunque fuera mezquina, pensaba poner fin a los rumores. Mientras tanto, la temporada iba a comenzar muy pronto en todo su esplendor. Tal vez, entre los candidatos hubiera caras nuevas que desearan la mano de una rica heredera, un pretendiente de dinero y posición. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez lograra despertar el interés de alguno de ellos.

Y tal vez, con el tiempo, ese sentimiento terminara siendo amor. Lucy suspiró y se alejó del espejo justo cuando su doncella, Virgo, se apresuraba a llevarse el disfraz que llevaría en el baile, lo único que faltaba por meter en la maleta.

- Ya he terminado, hime-sama. Dios Santo, qué hermoso es. Usted será la más bonita del baile.

Eso esperaba. Tenía mucho que hacer en Hargeon Hall. Sonrió al pensar en la decepción del duque cuando supiera que no iba a ser su dote la que se hiciera cargo de sus deudas. Pobre de la que le tocara hacerlo. Lucy no dudó en ningún momento que el duque de Hargeon iba a conseguir una esposa, y pronto.

- Gracias, Virgo. Di a Lira que, como siempre, se ha vuelto a esmerar - sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta el poco material del que disponía. Los sirvientes que quedaban en Konzern habían aprendido a multiplicarse. Lira era una costurera excepcional cuando no atendía la mesa en la planta de arriba, y Virgo ayudaba con cierta frecuencia a quitar el polvo y a la limpieza en general - Dile que el disfraz es formidable.

Lucy llevaría un atuendo medieval, como el de la joven doncella Guinevere, con una túnica de terciopelo color ciruela encima de unas enaguas de seda ámbar con bordados en oro. La cintura iba ceñida con una faja dorada de la que colgaba una daga con piedras preciosas incrustadas en la empuñadura, aunque las verdaderas incrustaciones de la legendaria espada familiar habían sido sustituidas. Las mangas del vestido, que eran largas y terminaban en punta, colgaban casi hasta el suelo. Iba a ir con el cabello suelto, que le caería por la espalda, como las muchachas solteras del medioevo.

Un ruido proveniente del vestíbulo distrajo su atención.

- ¿Qué sucede ahí arriba? - su abuelo levantó la voz con impaciencia - El carruaje nos está esperando y el lacayo está nervioso. Ya tendríamos que haber salido.

Lucy salió con premura al rellano.

- Ya estamos, abuelo. Ahora mismo bajamos.

Efectivamente, en menos de un cuarto de hora ya estaban en marcha. Iban a toda velocidad por la carretera que conducía a Hargeon Hall. La semana previa había hecho un frío infernal, pero el día anterior había cambiado el tiempo y la incipiente primavera tenía todo el aspecto de haber llegado para quedarse. Entre las ramas de los árboles que bordeaban la carretera se veía la bóveda azul rosácea y se colaban los tibios rayos del sol.

Debido a la demora en la partida, ya era noche cerrada cuando llegaron a la posada que había a mitad de camino, pero las habitaciones estaban preparadas y el fuego de la chimenea encendido. A la mañana siguiente reanudaron el viaje, más velozmente de lo que ella esperaba. Cerca de Wealdon Forest, pasaron por una pequeña aldea cuyas construcciones eran en su mayor parte de ladrillo rojizo, y un perro famélico, con las costillas marcadas, corrió junto al carruaje ladrando para ahuyentarlos.

Se acercaban a Hargeon Hall; a medida que se aproximaban, crecía la inquietud de Lucy. Su mente volvía una y otra vez a dibujar las imágenes de la última vez que había viajado por ese camino, la noche del secuestro.

No vendría, ¿no? Él no se atrevería a abordarla nuevamente. Pero vio que sin darse cuenta, lo deseaba. Deseaba que saliera del bosque con su gran caballo negro, obligara al carruaje a detenerse, se agachara y la alzara para sentarla en la silla con él.

Cuando llegaron a la curva donde él había aparecido aquella noche, Lucy se mordió el labio inferior y se retorció los dedos que tenía entrelazados en su regazo. Un hilo de sudor bajaba entre sus pechos.

El abuelo la miró detrás de sus pobladas cejas blancas, consciente de las miradas que a diestra y siniestra lanzaba ella desde la ventana.

- Pareces preocupada, querida mía. Lo veo en tu rostro. No temas, mi querida Lucy, esta vez el bandolero no nos pillará desprevenidos - esgrimió una sonrisa de satisfacción - Si aparece, estamos preparados. Esta vez, el cochero va armado.

- ¿Armado? - chilló Lucy - Santo Cielo.

- Sí, armado. Si a ese bribón se le ocurre acercarse otra vez, se encontrará con el cañón de una pistola.

Al pensar en Sagitarius, tan grandullón, que era el conductor que iba en el asiento de arriba, el deseo de que apareciera el bandido se desvaneció. _No vengas, Natsu, no_ _vengas_. ¡Dios Santo, no quería que lo mataran! Tan sólo era una vana esperanza de verlo una última vez.

Miró a su abuelo rezando una silenciosa oración. Le resultaba sorprendente que el anciano conde hubiera tomado tales medidas, y más aún, le sorprendía que recordara algo de aquel viaje. Pero así era su enfermedad. En un momento estaba lúcido y al minuto siguiente ya no lo estaba. La memoria del pasado lejano no le fallaba en absoluto, pero los pensamientos del día eran tan nebulosos como la neblina de Crocus.

Sentada en el borde del asiento, Lucy fijó la mirada en los árboles que se alineaban a lo largo del camino y trató de controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Al final, todo su nerviosismo fue en vano. Natsu no apareció y el carruaje avanzó sin ningún impedimento hacia Hargeon Hall. Al parecer, el bandido se había olvidado de ella por completo.

Lucy hizo la promesa de olvidarse de él de una vez por todas.

**-N&L-**

La música llenaba los magníficos salones y los pasillos iluminados de Hargeon Hall. Las notas del clavicémbalo flotaban delicadamente en el áureo salón de baile decorado con grandes espejos. De pie, a la luz titilante de un candelabro de oro, uno del centenar que habían dispuesto en línea por el salón majestuoso, Zancrow Dragneel disfrutaba en soledad el breve respiro que le habían dado sus invitados y su supuesta prometida.

Alcanzó a ver su pequeña figura entre la gente que bailaba, con sus lacios cabellos de hermosos todos dorados que brillaban como oro pulido en el salón iluminado con cuentos de velas. Zancorw apretó los dientes hasta sentir un agudo dolor en la mandíbula. La imagen de la mujer lo enfurecía. ¡Tanto que se había esmerado en mantener la apariencia de riqueza y poder! ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? ¿Dónde había estado los días anteriores a la boda, durante el supuesto secuestro?

No tenía la menor idea, y en realidad no le importaba. Más allá de su paradero, había una cosa que tenía clara. Ella era una jovenzuela pizpireta y maquinadora, más inteligente de lo que él había imaginado; sin duda la había subestimado en gran medida. No volvería a hacerlo.

Zancorw se acomodó el bonete negro de terciopelo con adornos de armiño, inclinándolo ligeramente hacia delante sobre una de sus finas y rubias cejas. Al mirarse al espejo advirtió que la delicada pluma alargada que lo coronaba le daba un toque de elegancia. Iba vestido de Enrique VIII, con una casaca de manga larga hasta la cintura, chaleco bordado con hilos de plata, medias de seda blancas y un braguero con bordados plateados.

Forzó una sonrisa pensando en el rey que representaba; le hubiera gustado poder decapitar a esa pequeña zorra de Lucy Heartfilia.

Se acomodó el braguero para que no le apretara el miembro. Tal vez, también podía hacer como hacía Enrique VIII, fornicar con ella una o dos veces y después entregarla al verdugo.

Meditó la posibilidad con una oleada de satisfacción mientras miraba hacia donde ella estaba bailando con el conde Everlue, que no apartaba su hambrienta mirada del pecho de la joven. Buena suerte y a otra cosa, pensó desviando la atención hacia un objetivo mucho más interesante. Era una muchacha peliazul y delgada que había visto alguna vez, una joven que asistía por primera vez a un acontecimiento de la temporada de la sociedad de Crocus. Se sabía que su padre, sir Wallace Marvell, tenía la confianza del rey en materia de finanzas. Durante todos esos años, sus negocios habían sido un rotundo éxito; él era uno de los pocos hombres que en realidad había hecho dinero antes de la quimera de Mares del Sur. En las décadas siguientes, logró convertir los beneficios en una considerable fortuna. Él tenía riqueza y poder, pero sólo una hija, Wendy, de dieciocho años de edad, que sería la única heredera de sus vastas propiedades.

Sir Wallace, de avanzada edad, tenía todo lo que la mayor parte de los hombres podía desear, pero lo que él anhelaba con más vehemencia era un título para su pequeña. Deseaba que entrara en la aristocracia, la única cosa que él, de momento, no había podido ofrecerle.

En los últimos meses, Zancrow había oído hablar de ella; los rumores decían que la joven y su fortuna estaban en venta. En aquel momento él no se había interesado, ya que se había comprometido con la heredera de los Heartfilia. Para él, casarse con una mujer que no perteneciera a la aristocracia era, a todas luces, impensable.

Por desgracia, con la pérdida de su prometida y la amenaza de ruina en el horizonte, se vio obligado a considerarlo de nuevo.

Zancrow se llevó un delicado pellizco de rapé a la nariz, examinó a la joven peliazul y volvió a meter la cajita de plata enjoyada en el bolsillo del chaleco. No podía decir que ella le desagradara. Llevaba un sencillo disfraz de granjera, tenía muy buen cutis y su rostro era hermoso, de estilo menos radiante que el de Lucy Heartfilia; sin duda sería mucho más manejable que ella. La semana anterior había tenido un encuentro secreto con su padre. Sir Wallace había estado a punto de desmayarse con la idea de ver a su hija casada con un duque.

Habían llegado a un acuerdo provisional que incluía la formidable dote de su hija y la condición de que el matrimonio convertiría al duque de Hargeon en heredero de la vasta fortuna de los Marvell.

Sólo había un obstáculo: Wendy Marvell tenía que estar de acuerdo. Zancrow le sonrió desde el otro lado del reluciente suelo de mármol. Advirtió que estaba bailando con el conde de Balkan, un hombre apuesto y adinerado, del que se rumoreaba que al fin se había decidido a entrar al mercado matrimonial. El conde necesitaba un heredero; pensaba resolver el problema al terminar la temporada.

Zancrow frunció el ceño. Quería a Balkan lo más lejos posible de Wendy Marvell. Su reputación con las mujeres era pésima y, aunque Wendy no lo sabía, ya corrían habladurías sobre ella. Zancrow se quería asegurar de que el conde comprendiera la situación. En cuanto se quitara de encima a su no deseada prometida, iba a ganarse los favores de Wendy Marvell. Zancorw sonrió. La chica iba a aceptar su proposición matrimonial, y pronto. Ya se encargaría de que no tuviera más remedio. Con Lucy Heartfilia había cometido una equivocación. No iba a errar de nuevo con Wendy. Se acarició la recortada y oscura barba postiza y pensó en Enrique VIII. En cuanto volviera a tener dinero su poder sería aún mayor. Tal vez, cuando su posición se afianzara de nuevo, podría devolver la atención a Lucy Heartfilia.

**-N&L-**

Lucy forzó los labios para poder sonreír. Se aburría hasta la muerte con el conde Everlue. En toda la noche no había hecho otra cosa que mirar sus pechos lascivamente y babear de la forma más repugnante. Por suerte, casi todo el tiempo Zancrow había representado su papel con corrección, bailando con ella y dejando claro que aún eran una pareja, que no había ningún problema entre ellos. Sus adulaciones la habían rescatado por momentos de los libidinosos avances del conde, pero ahora el duque se había alejado.

- Parece cansada, querida - dijo el conde observando el rubor de sus mejillas al terminar el baile - Tal vez un poco de aire fresco en la terraza le vendrá bien.

- ¡No! Di... digo... lo siento, milord, pero me temo que no puedo - lo último que quería era estar a solas con el conde libertino - He prometido este baile a otra persona. Tengo la certeza de que en cualquier momento llegará para pedírmelo.

Se volvió para alejarse pero se detuvo bruscamente ante un ancho pecho que bloqueaba el camino.

- Como usted dice, milady - dijo la voz entre suave y áspera que le era tan familiar - creo que este baile me corresponde.

_¡Natsu! _El corazón se le desbocó y comenzó a latir a un ritmo vertiginoso dentro de su pecho. No podía ser él. No era posible que estuviera aquí. Llevaba máscara y peluca, pero aun así no tenía la menor duda de quién era.

- ¿Milady?

Hizo una reverencia completa, después señaló la pista de baile con un movimiento de cabeza y se volvió en esa dirección.

A Lucy le resultaba difícil tomar aliento; sentía una gran sequedad en la boca.

- Sí... sí... creo... creo que este baile es suyo... milord.

Él llevaba la túnica escarlata y las ceñidas calzas blancas de los oficiales de caballería, las piernas firmes encajadas en unas botas altas de color negro. Una peluca negra cubría sus desordenados cabellos, y la mitad superior del rostro quedaba oculta por una máscara de seda negra. Pero ni siquiera la máscara podía ocultar aquellos intensos ojos verdes ni detener el vértigo que sintió Lucy.

Aceptó la mano que él le ofrecía, una mano grande que le envolvía los dedos; la calidez y la fortaleza que transmitía le hizo recordar la fuerza imponente que él representaba. Bajo su túnica de terciopelo color ciruela, las piernas temblorosas aceptaron seguirle hacia la pista de baile.

Lo miró, sintió el calor de aquellos ojos y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Con la fuerza de un vendaval, se dio cuenta de cómo lo había echado de menos desde que él se había marchado dejándola en aquel prado, de cuánto había pensado en él, de la preocupación constante que había sentido por su bienestar. Era una locura, pero el interés y la inquietud que sentía por él no habían disminuido un ápice. Más bien aumentaban según lo veía mover el cuerpo al compás de la música, con la elegancia de un cortesano más, aunque era más fuerte y ágil que cualquier otro invitado. Nerviosa, Lucy miró a la gente que giraba a su alrededor. Era peligroso que él estuviera allí. Cualquiera fuese su verdadera identidad, seguro que era alguna clase de villano. Dios Santo, tal vez alguna de sus víctimas lo podía reconocer con tanta facilidad como ella lo había hecho. ¡Quizá lo arrestaran, hasta lo podían mandar a prisión! Santo Cielo, ni siquiera los nobles venidos a menos eran inmunes a la ley.

Lucy trató de concentrarse en la música, una danza folclórica que no terminaba nunca, pero su mente seguía enfrascada en el hombre que tenía enfrente. A pesar de su altura, se movía con la misma elegancia que ya había advertido en él antes. Sus ojos la examinaban de arriba abajo a través de la máscara, con un brillo ardiente y alguna que otra oscura emoción.

Ella lo examinó con la misma osadía, percibió la anchura de su espalda, el estómago chato y la cintura estrecha, la forma en que las calzas le marcaban los muslos firmes. Advirtió que la tela enfundaba un bulto considerable a la altura de su sexo, y sus mejillas se encendieron. lucy desvió la mirada, pero no sin detenerla previamente en su atrevida y arrogante sonrisa.

Al terminar el baile, él la tomó de la mano y salieron de la pista de baile en dirección a la terraza que daba al jardín. En el aire había una fragancia primaveral, y la noche estaba fresca pero no fría. O, tal vez, era el calor que corría por sus venas lo que mantenía su temperatura.

Ella dejó que él la llevara hasta las sombras que había en el extremo de la terraza, entonces se volvió para encararlo, recuperando la voz por primera vez desde que apareció.

- Por todos los santos, Natsu, ¿has perdido la cordura? ¡La casa del duque es el último lugar en el que podías haberte presentado!

Él encogió aquellos hombros poderosos, resaltando los músculos a través de su uniforme escarlata.

- Vine para verte - sonrió - Pensé que tal vez me habías echado de menos.

- ¡Echarte de menos! Eres un arrogante insufrible.

El roce firme de su brazo deslizándose por la cintura no la dejó continuar hablando.

- ¿Qué estás hacien...?

La frase terminó de golpe con el choque de sus labios ardientes y húmedos. La besó con gran determinación, moldeando la boca sobre la suya, obligándola a separar los labios ante la invasión de su lengua.

El estómago le dio un vuelco y el mundo comenzó a girar, la sangre fluyó a gran velocidad y las piernas le flaquearon. Él la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos, presionándola contra todo su cuerpo musculoso, y ella sintió agujas al rojo vivo en todo su ser. Los labios le producían cierto cosquilleo y la piel acusaba un rubor cada vez mayor. Una oleada de placer, puro y salvaje, la recorrió y todo su cuerpo tembló.

- Natsu... - susurró devolviendo los besos mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. Dios Santo, lo que hacía era una insensatez, pero no podía detenerse.

Natsu la besó con más pasión, saboreando el interior de su boca barriéndola con la lengua mientras con las manos recorría su espalda, le rodeaba la cintura y después las deslizaban hacia más abajo, abarcando sus nalgas y acercándola más a él. Su sexo estaba duro, una protuberancia que la alertaba, pero el beso era tan ardiente, tan devorador que, sin ser muy consciente de ello, vio que se arrimaba a él más y más, con las mano tomándole el rostro y devolviéndole los besos con la misma pasión.

Fue Natsu quien se retiró. Su máscara negra se había ladeado ligeramente y sus ojos verdes le dirigieron de pronto una mirada acusadora.

- Todavía eres la prometida del duque. Dudo que él apruebe nuestro beso.

Tomó aire a duras penas, asombrada de que pudiera hablar con tal repentina calma.

- Su excelencia y yo ya hemos acordado separarnos. Lo único que hago es esperar que pase el debido tiempo para acallar las malas lenguas.

Los firmes músculos de sus anchas espaldas liberaron parte de la tensión acumulada.

- Tenía la esperanza de que fueras inteligente y cortaras esa relación.

A ella le faltó poco para echarse a reír. Lo había hecho porque no le quedaba más remedio. Necesitaba dinero con la misma urgencia que el duque.

- Por qué has venido, Natsu?

Él se enderezó un poco y tomó una actitud un poco más precavida

- Para verte, por supuesto. - Pero había algo más. Lo veía en sus ojos. Ni siquiera la picardía de su sonrisa podía tapar esa sensación. - Y ha valido la pena, duquesa.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. No debía haberlo besado. Aún peor, ahora que ya lo había hecho, sabía que lo iba a lamentar. En realidad, no sentía el menor arrepentimiento.

- Ya no voy a ser duquesa.

- ¿Te importa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- En absoluto. En realidad, creo que tengo una deuda de gratitud contigo. Mi matrimonio con el duque habría sido terrorífico. No entiendo cómo no vi en él su verdadera naturaleza.

La línea de su boca sensual se endureció.

- Zancrow tiene muchas caras. No debe sorprender que una joven inocente como tú se engañe.

- Hablas como si lo conocieras bien.

- Pensé que lo conocía, pero me equivoqué. Pagué muy caro el error. Un error que no voy a cometer nunca más.

- El compromiso sigue en pie. Cuando llegaste esta noche, ¿cómo sabías que no daría la voz de alarma y no diría que tú eras el secuestrador?

Natsu esbozó esa sonrisa que la desarmaba. Su rostro rejuvenecía, parecía menos beligerante, menos extenuado. Se le ocurrió que sonreír era casi una novedad para él, como si no fuera algo que hiciera con frecuencia.

- No tenía la certeza. Suponía que ya sabrías que lo que te dije era la verdad. Tenía la esperanza de que tu gratitud bastaría para guardar silencio - una ceja se arqueó al tiempo que examinaba su rostro - O que, tal vez, te habías acordado de mí alguna vez, como yo de ti.

El corazón de ella dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir a mayor velocidad. Clavó la mirada en su apuesto semblante y una oleada de tristeza se apoderó de Lucy. Seguro que había pensado en él, sin tregua, desde el momento en que se separaron. Pero eso no cambiaba las cosas. Tenía que casarse por dinero, debía encontrar un hombre que salvara a su familia de la ruina.

Era irónico, pero ella y Zancrow transitaban el mismo camino. En realidad, aunque odiaba admitirlo, ellos no eran tan diferentes, después de todo.

- Tengo que entrar - dijo con el deseo de no tener que hacerlo - ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Él negó con la cabeza.

- No creo. No sería lo más sensato. Tendría que haberte dejado en paz esta noche.

Ella se alzó ligeramente y le acarició la mejilla.

- Me alegro de que no lo hayas hecho.

Los ojos de Natsu parecían brillar con un fuego interior. Por un momento pensó que la iba a volver a besar, pero no lo hizo.

- Adiós, duquesa.

No lo corrigió. La palabra tenía un trasfondo de afecto y a ella le gustaba la ternura de su mirada cada vez que la pronunciaba.

- Adiós, Natsu. Cuídate.

Él se volvió, y ella lo vio salir de la terraza y desaparecer en la oscuridad del jardín. Su sombra se proyectaba en gigantescas dimensiones por la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban el sendero de gravilla.

En pocos segundos él desapareció, y Lucy sintió un súbito vacío. Le escocía la humedad acumulada en los ojos. No era correcto sentirse atraída de esa forma tan salvaje por un hombre que apenas conocía; no obstante, al verlo marchar, se le instaló un dolor en el pecho y un nudo agudo de emoción que le ahogaba la garganta. Pero todo era en vano. Aunque Natsu sintiera algo más que un simple deseo por ella, no iba a resultar nada de aquello. Él no formaba parte de su mundo ni ella del suyo. Nada que pudieran hacer, ninguno de los dos, podía cambiar eso.

Sin embargo, los besos ardientes y el recuerdo de aquellos ojos intensos que la miraban, la habían sumido en un hechizo que sólo se rompió cuando sintió el gélido aire nocturno que la obligó a volver a la casa.

Sin embargo, no podía olvidarse de él.

-**N&L-**

El baile de disfraz se le hizo interminable. Lucy sonrió, rió y habló de Zancrow con afecto a sus invitados. Se sentía cansada e incómoda; además seguía preguntándose acerca de la verdadera razón que había impulsado a Natsu a presentarse así. Mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, le pareció ver su imagen escarlata en el vestíbulo anexo al despacho del duque. ¿Habría entrado? ¿Acaso el motivo era robar, o tal vez algo peor? Y de no ser así, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?

No hallaba ninguna respuesta. El llamado Natsu era un enigma, tan insondable como las criaturas salvajes del bosque. A lo mejor, ella podía contratar a alguien para descubrir su verdadera identidad, pero sus fondos ya eran bastante exiguos, y en realidad, tampoco le importaba tanto. No había un lugar en su vida para Natsu. Él no podía salvarla. Su deber era encontrar a un hombre que pudiera salvarla.

Sin embargo, esta noche no iba a suceder, y según se iba alargando la velada, su cansancio iba en aumento.

Buscó a su abuelo pero vio que ya se había ido a acostar. Cansada, pero todavía con un ligero nerviosismo, deambuló por los magníficos pasillos de mármol de Hargeon Hall, olvidándose de los invitados, recorriendo un elegante salón tras otro, disfrutando la belleza que la rodeaba.

En la sala de armas había armaduras relucientes que llamaban la atención con sus contundentes espadas envainadas, las lanzas sujetas por una firme mano de metal. La biblioteca era enorme, las paredes estaban revestidas de madera pulida y en ella había más libros de los que jamás había visto en un mismo lugar.

Una biblioteca espléndida era una gran distinción social. Por encima de todo, lo que anhelaba Zancrow era destacar en la sociedad, pero no creía que aquella colección tan maravillosa fuera obra de él. Pasó el dedo por las tapas de cuero de los distintos volúmenes. _La marcha del peregrino_, de Bunyan, _El libro de los mártires_, de Foxe, Crónicas, de Baker. También encontró _El único deber del hombre_, _Los siete campeones, Historia de una barca_ y _El espectador,_ de Turner. La lista era interminable. Se le ocurrió que, de haberse casado con el duque, al menos se habría entretenido en este lugar. La idea le hizo sonreír.

Un formidable reloj de pie dio la hora cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación. Aún seguía oyéndose el clavicémbalo que sonaba en el salón de baile. Al salir al pasillo pensó en retirarse a su habitación pero las dimensiones de la casa eran de tal magnitud, que no supo recordar por dónde había bajado.

Se metió erróneamente por un pasillo que la condujo hasta la Gran Galería, un estrecho pasaje con arcos, pinturas en el techo y docenas de retratos con marcos dorados que colgaban de las paredes. Cuatro generaciones de duques de Hargeon y sus antecesores, retratos de esposas e hijos, con sus nombres tallados orgullosamente en pequeñas placas de plata al pie de cada pintura.

- Disculpe, milady - el mayordomo apareció en la puerta - Lamento molestarla, pero como la vi caminando por aquí pensé que tal vez se había perdido.

Ella sonrió al ver la preocupación que había en aquel rostro de finas facciones, un rostro que le resultaba tanto más agradable con cada visita a Hargeon Hall.

- Gracias, Macao. Estoy un poco desorientada. No era mi intención llegar aquí, pero me ha resultado entretenido.

Él esbozó una genuina y cálida sonrisa, giró un poco y señaló uno de los retratos.

- Éste es el segundo duque, milady, el abuelo de su excelencia.

- ¿Y este hombre tan imponente que hay aquí? - preguntó señalando al hombre robusto y de cabellos plateados de uno de los cuadros - ¿Era el padre del duque actual? - ella trató de leer el nombre de la placa, pero la iluminación era escasa y no lo veía bien.

- Así es, milady.

Jamás lo hubiera dicho. Son muy distintos.

El mayordomo se acercó hasta que los dos estuvieron más cerca del cuadro.

- El actual duque es el segundo hijo. Su primera esposa falleció mientras daba a luz, y el viejo duque se volvió a casar al poco tiempo. El duque actual se parece a su madre, la duquesa Clarice.

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior y se quedó pensativa arqueando una ceja rubia.

- No sabía que el duque tenía un hermano mayor.

El mayordomo asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo tenía, milady - Macao se acercó a un retrato familiar que había en un extremo de la pared y no estaba tan iluminado como el resto - Aquí está. La mujer sentada junto al duque es su segunda esposa, Clarice. Su excelencia es el niño rubio sentado a su izquierda, más abajo, y su hermano mayor es el joven de cabellos asalmonados, a la derecha.

Lucy se arrimó más al cuadro, con el pulso acelerado y el corazón comenzando a golpearle en las costillas. El retrato representaba a los cuatro miembros de una familia, con los hijos adolescentes ya casi adultos. El rostro de los dos hermanos reflejaba aún la inocencia, la mirada traviesa y a la vez curiosa de la juventud. El rubio semblante de Zancrow era inconfundible, los cambios habidos en él eran apenas perceptibles: su piel seguía teniendo el mismo tono pálido, su figura era todavía esbelta, aunque había madurado.

Pero el otro joven había cambiado de verdad. Aún así, ayudándose con la luz de un candelabro que ella tomó de una mesa para observar atentamente el cuadro, Lucy supo sin ninguna duda quién era el joven.

No había equivocación posible: aquellos ojos de un verde oliva, la mandíbula firme y cuadrada, los huesos de las mejillas tan marcados, la curva sensual de aquellos labios. Su aspecto actual era más adusto, más corpulento, más fuerte. Más duro. Aquel mocoso se había convertido en un guerrero. El niño de antes, en un hombre.

Las manos de Lucy temblaban cuando acercó aún mas la luz titilante al retrato.

- ¿Cómo... cómo se llamaba?

- Su padre lo llamó Natsu, milady, igual que el primer duque de Hargeon.

El estómago de Lucy se agarrotó. Cuando miró de nuevo al mayordomo, una triste sonrisa había alterado el semblante de Macao; de pronto su aspecto había envejecido varios años.

- Era un buen muchacho, el joven Natsu. No es verdad lo que dijeron de él. Jamás conseguirán que yo lo crea, hasta el día que me muera.

La emoción le quebró la voz, que salió atiplada. Lucy sintió que se le retorcían las entrañas.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió? - preguntó con un tono que casi era un susurro.

Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, milady. No debía haber hablado así. No está bien que yo le cuente estas cosas. A su excelencia le desagradaría, y a mí no me gusta mucho hablar de eso.

Lucy se acercó y le agarró el brazo con tanta fuerza que él se estremeció.

- Lo... lo siento - ella le soltó el brazo y dejó el candelabro en la mesa - Necesito saber qué le sucedió a Natsu. Le prometo que lo que me cuente no saldrá de aquí, pero tiene que contármelo, se lo ruego, Macao, por favor.

La observó unos instantes, vio la palidez de su rostro, oyó la absoluta desesperación de su voz. Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

- Fue hace ocho años, milady, pero lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido esta misma noche. Estaban discutiendo, Natsu y su padre. El muchacho acababa de cumplir diecinueve años.

- ¿De qué discutían?

- Por lady Garou, creo.

- ¿La condesa de Garou, Lady Kamika? - repitió Lucy con un retortijón en el estómago.

Ella había visto esa noche a la hermosa condesa por primera vez. Iba vestida de Cleopatra con un disfraz muy atrevido de seda color rubí y un tul plateado muy transparente, y con sus negros cabellos sueltos hasta la cintura, había sido el centro de las miradas de todos los hombres que había en el salón. La mujer andaba en los treinta y mantenía la piel y la figura en perfectas condiciones.

Lucy se había sentido fascinada por su belleza desde el mismo momento en que la condesa entró en la sala.

- Sí, milady, es casi seguro que era por la condesa. Eso dijeron los sirvientes. Se sabía que Natsu andaba con ella y que su padre no lo aprobaba. El caso es que el joven salió precipitadamente de la casa y a los pocos minutos el duque salió detrás de él. Siguió a su hijo hasta la posada donde se encontraban el joven y la condesa; fue allí donde ocurrió todo.

Lucy se humedeció los labios.

- Donde sucedió, ¿qué?

- La discusión continuó en la posada. Alguien mató a su excelencia de un disparo, después dijeron que había sido Natsu.

Lucy se obligó a respirar pero no le era fácil. A pesar de la escasa iluminación, vio el brillo de las lágrimas derramándose por las huecas mejillas del mayordomo.

- Pero no fue así, milady. Él adoraba a su padre. Jamás le habría hecho ningún daño.

Las piernas de Lucy comenzaron a temblar. Estaban a punto de doblarse y dejar que se desplomara en el suelo. Se agarró al borde de la mesa para mantener el equilibrio.

- ¿Y qué... qué le pasó a Natsu? - una parte de ella no quería seguir escuchando. Pero la otra parte tenía que saberlo.

- Lo detuvieron, milady, y se lo llevaron al Palacio del Infierno. Su hermano menor siguió al duque hasta la posada. Dijo que trató de evitar que disparara. Lady Garou también testificó en su contra. Sólo un hombre lo apoyó en el juicio, lord Phantom. Él y Natsu eran buenos amigos desde la infancia.

- ¿Phantom? - repitió Lucy imaginándose la oscura y alta figura del marqués.

- Sí, pero no sirvió para nada. Lo condenaron a la horca. Aunque bien sabe Dios que eso no llegó a suceder. La primera noche, lo atacaron unos ladrones. Palacio del Infierno es un lugar terrorífico; allí está la peor escoria humana que se pueda imaginar. Esa misma noche mataron al pobre joven, por alguna moneda y la ropa que llevaba. Lo abrieron en canal, algo espantoso, según dicen.

Lucy pensó que iba a marearse. Volvió a mirar el retrato y sintió aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes como si estuviera ahí mismo en la habitación. No se equivocaba en absoluto. Era el rostro del hombre que la había secuestrado, el hombre que por suerte había impedido que se casara con el despiadado duque.

El rostro del hombre que la había besado un rato antes en la terraza. Un rostro que no podía olvidar.

- Gracias, Macao - trató de teñir su voz temblorosa con un tono de gratitud - Ahora, si no le importa, tal vez pueda guiarme hasta la escalera para subir a mi habitación.

Él asintió con gravedad.

- Por supuesto, milady.

No cruzaron ninguna palabra mientras él la conducía por el pasillo correcto y ella desapareció por la escalera de mármol.

Al llegar a su habitación, Virgo la estaba esperando. Lucy no habló mucho. Dejó que la mujer la desvistiera, masculló unas palabras de agradecimiento, y se dejó guiar hasta los peldaños junto a la enorme cama con dosel.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Lucy se hundió en el mullido colchón de plumas. Sentía una gran desazón en su interior, y el corazón le pesaba en el pecho.

No era simplemente _Natsu_, como ella lo había conocido, sino Natsu Dragneel, el hombre que debía haber sido el cuarto duque de Hargeon. El mismo que había venido hoy, el hombre que la había besado en la terraza de esa forma tan apasionada.

No era un bandido, sino un asesino. ¡Cielo Santo!

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior para impedir que siguiera temblando. Los pensamientos eran tan turbulentos que le resultaba difícil ordenarlos. ¿Dónde se había escondido todos estos años? ¿Por qué había reaparecido ahora?

Una mínima falla, una sola persona que lo reconociera como el hijo mayor del duque de Hargeon y él volvería a la prisión. ¿Por qué estaba arriesgando la vida? ¿Qué podía ser tan importante?

Lucy posó la mirada en las telas de seda ámbar que colgaban del dosel, en las borlas de seda roja que pendían del dobladillo, pero en realidad no podía verlas porque había un rostro que le interceptaba la visión. Natsu Dragneel. El duque de Hargeon.

Recordó el ardiente beso, se preguntó por su paradero y por la razón que le había impulsado a acudir esta noche a Hargeon Hall.

Se preguntaba también si, en realidad, podía ser un asesino. Cerró los ojos, pero no se durmió.

* * *

**B**ien Lucy ya sabe la verdad...que pasara ahora? y Natsu para que se fue a meter a Hargeon Hall?

**Guest: **Como es eso que maten a Lissana? todavía nadie sabe que papel cumple y ya la quieres muerta xD y tu presentimiento como pudiste leer estaba en lo correcto...a que eres psíquica xD

**Nata: **Pues espero que en este capitulo haya suficiente NaLu para ti y mucho del Natsu macho

**Taki-sazuna: **muchas gracias por el review

**M**uchas gracias por los review :3


	10. Capitulo 10

**H**ola, les traigo una adaptación de _Dulce Prisionera _de **Kat Martin**, espero que les agrade

"_Ocho años atrás, Natsu Dragneel había jurado vengar la muerte de su padre y recuperar su buen nombre. El ambicioso Zancrow, su medio hermano, había matado a su padre y lo había incriminado a él. Natsu escapó de la muerte por poco, pero las cicatrices de su alma son más profundas que las de su cuerpo. Con ayuda de un amigo, ha pergeñado un plan para llevar a Zancrow a la ruina, y este plan incluye a la muy atractiva joven llamada Lucy"_

**L**os personajes pertenecen (al siempre troll) **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**N**atsu subió la escalera que conducía a su habitación en la torre del ala norte del castillo Metalicna. Estaba hospedado allí, lejos de la residencia principal, donde podía entrar y salir cuando quisiera sin necesidad de toparse con la servidumbre.

Era raro, pero él se sentía cómodo en esta parte del antiguo castillo donde todo era más sencillo y primitivo. De las gruesas paredes de piedra colgaban grandes tapices flamencos que representaban escenas medievales de caza. Junto a ellos había un escudo normando, una lanza y dos espadas cruzadas. La cama era inmensa, tallada en roble oscurecido y cubierta con pieles; había más pieles que cubrían el suelo de madera de roble sin pulir.

El fuego, encendido por el fiel sirviente que Gajeel había designado para él, crepitaba en la chimenea. Sonrió al ver las llamas acogedoras, y agradeció el calor que mantenía la habitación a buena temperatura y atenuaba las heladas corrientes de aire que, al parecer, eran una presencia constante en esa parte de la torre.

Se quitó la casaca y la arrojó sobre el banco de madera que había los pies de la cama. Hecho esto, se volvió y vio que no estaba solo. Gajeel sonrió y se incorporó con elegancia.

- Supongo que debería haberme quedado un poco más en la horrible fiesta de Zancrow, pero en cuanto vi que regresabas sano y salvo de tu pequeña incursión en su despacho, me escabullí. Con semejante atuendo, pensé que no ibas a encontrar ningún obstáculo infranqueable. Aparentemente, no lo hubo.

- Sólo tuve un pequeño percance, pero resultó más entretenido que otra cosa.

Gajeel alzó una tupida ceja negra.

- Sí... creo que vi a ese pequeño percance al que te refieres bailando con ese viejo verde de Everlue, quien prácticamente la acorraló al terminar un minué. Espero que hayas podido rescatarla antes de que ese viejo idiota perdiera el juicio por completo.

Natsu sonrió.

- En realidad se alegró mucho de verme. Ahora me entero de que no fue mi personalidad irresistible, sino los lascivos avances de Everlue lo que encendió su entusiasmo.

Gajeel le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Al menos sirvió para algo - se acercó a Natsu y vio que sacaba un fajo de papeles doblados del bolsillo de su chaleco - ¿Del despacho de Zancrow? - preguntó.

- En efecto. Como te dije, sabía dónde estaba la caja de seguridad y cómo abrirla. No estaba seguro de lo que podía encontrar, pero ahora veo que hice bien - desdobló los papeles y los estiró sobre la pesada mesa de roble - Este documento está fechado tres días después del asesinato de mi padre. Es un contrato entre el duque de Hargeon y la condesa de Garou. Zancrow se compromete a pagarle la cuantiosa suma de doscientos mil jewel más un generoso estipendio de por vida. Con semejante suma de dinero, la condesa podrá vivir rumbosamente hasta el fin de sus días.

- Déjamelo ver - Redfox se inclinó y examinó con detenimiento los papeles a la luz titilante de las velas - Gihi - sonrió - Zancrow se pondría verde de bilis si supiera que has metido las manos en esto.

- Eso solo no basta para invalidar el veredicto, pero es un buen comienzo; es la primera prueba sólida que hemos descubierto, muestra que ha podido haber algún tipo de confabulación por parte de Zancrow.

Gajeel le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Mejor todavía; este documento relaciona a Kamika y a Zancrow. Quizá, su mera existencia sea suficiente amenaza para obligarla a admitir la parte que le corresponde en la farsa y contar la verdad de lo ocurrido aquella noche

Natsu negó con la cabeza.

- No podemos arriesgarnos. Kamika no se rendirá con facilidad. No podemos permitir que ninguno de ellos sospeche nada. No debemos alertarlos de nuestros movimientos hasta estar seguros de que la condesa vaya a consentir hablar. Si sospechara un momento que aún estoy vivo, se lo diría a Zancrow. Él hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para detenerme. Mi vida no valdría ni un maldito jewel.

Gajeel frunció el entrecejo.

- Tendremos que tener cuidado, pero eso lo sabíamos desde el principio - sonrió levemente - Como bien dices, este documento solo no basta, pero al menos es el principio. Es para estar más que contentos.

Natsu cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en uno de los altos postes de la cama de roble.

- Me siento bien, Gajeel, lo confieso. Es la primera esperanza genuina que tengo.

- Esto es sólo el comienzo, amigo mío.

Natsu deseó poder sentirse tan optimista. Con cada día que pasaba en Fiore, sus posibilidades de salir con éxito se reducían. Tarde o temprano, acabarían por reconocerlo en alguna parte. Las autoridades vendrían a buscarlo y lo enviarían de nuevo a prisión. Y lo colgarían, sin lugar a dudas: esta vez no lo dejarían escapar. Tenía que moverse con el mayor de los cuidados; aun así, las posibilidades de alcanzar el éxito disminuían segundo a segundo.

- Esta noche has hecho un buen trabajo - dijo Gajeel dirigiéndose hacia la puerta - Intenta descansar.

Tal vez podría descansar, pensó Natsu mientras volvía a acercarse a la mesa y rozaba al pasar los valiosos documentos. Pensó en el riesgo que había corrido al presentarse en Hargeon Hall, mas después sonrió al recordar su encuentro con lady Lucy. Aunque no hubiera encontrado los documentos, el riesgo habría valido la pena. La recordó en sus brazos, evocó la fragancia de lilas de sus cabellos, y el deseo lo excitó. Recordó también sus suaves labios separándose bajo los suyos, los generosos senos contra su pecho y sintió un dolor agudo entre las piernas.

Tal vez durmiese, pensó. O tal vez pasara una noche de deseo angustioso, reviviendo los ardientes momentos vividos con Lucy Heartfilia.

**-N&L-**

Lucy dio vueltas y más vueltas en el mullido colchón de plumas, sin lograr conciliar al sueño hasta poco antes del amanecer. Cuando finalmente Virgo fue a despertarla, se sentía embotada y malhumorada. Una ligera jaqueca empezaba a insinuársele en el latido de sus sienes.

- Su excelencia ha estado preguntando por usted. Quiere que se reúna con él y sus invitados.

Lucy asintió. Zancrow representaba el papel a la perfección, gracias a Dios. Los rumores habían ido acallándose hasta convertirse en murmullos de simpatía y consuelo por el secuestro que había padecido. La separación provocaría apenas la habitual cantidad de conjeturas acerca de los motivos. Lucy se echó la simple trenza de cabellos claros sobre un hombro y sacó las piernas por un costado de la cama.

- Me pondré el vestido de tafetán rayado de color azafrán - dijo a Virgo, empezando ya a temer el día que tenía por delante, pero no bien había terminado de decir la frase, su mente volvió a situarse donde estaba. Durante todas las horas de la noche que había pasado sin dormir, sólo un pensamiento le ocupaba la mente: Natsu Dragneel.

¿Sería de verdad un asesino? ¿O habría habido algún equívoco que hizo que lo inculparan a él?

¿Era culpable? ¿Era inocente?

Cuando terminó de asearse, se sentó en el taburete frente al elegante tocador de estilo Sheraton, dejó que Virgo la peinara con el cabello recogido hacia arriba excepto algunos rizos grandes que le colgaban sobre los hombros y trató de convencerse de que era posible; tal vez Natsu fuera capaz de asesinar.

Por extraño que pareciera, en realidad no dudaba de esa capacidad suya, dadas las circunstancias adecuadas. Tenía la certeza de que podía llegar a ser despiadado para lograr sus propósitos. Natsu era un hombre duro y con mucha determinación cuando alguien trataba de oponerse a él.

Natsu Dragneel era peligroso e impredecible. Todos los tendones de su cuerpo mostraban las dificultades que había tenido en la vida, dificultades que lo habían modelado hasta hacer de él el hombre intrépido que era ahora. Trató de convencerse de que podía haber asesinado a su padre con crueldad, pero en su fuero interno nada concordaba con esa conjetura. Mentalmente volvió a revivir los días compartidos en aquel pequeño coto de caza. Ella lo había enfrentado desde el primer encuentro que tuvieron; sin embargo, jamás le había hecho daño, ni siquiera cuando le había dado motivos.

Recordó el encuentro en el establo. Había mostrado mucha ternura con el cachorro. Y cuando habló de su padre, sólo había amor en sus palabras y en su mirada, además de un respeto profundo por el hombre que lo había engendrado. El mayordomo le había dicho lo mismo, que Natsu adoraba a su padre, que jamás le habría hecho daño.

Es inocente, pensó Lucy con una convicción que iba en aumento. Mientras Virgo aseguraba los ganchos del miriñaque y después la ayudaba a ponerse el vestido rayado color azafrán, cada vez estaba más segura de estar en lo cierto.

Una vocecilla interna le avisaba de que tal vez fuese una expresión de deseos, puesto que el hombre tenía que haber muerto en la horca, pero no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Natsu Dragneel era incapaz de cometer semejante crimen contra una persona a quien adoraba.

Tal vez ésa fuera la razón por la que había decidido salir de su escondite. Tal vez lo único que había querido todos estos años era demostrar su inocencia. No sabía por qué había esperado tanto, pero si su intención era limpiar su nombre, tenía que ser porque alguien estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, alguien en quien podía confiar.

Como su amigo de la infancia, el marqués de Phantom.

El corazón se le aceleró y bombeó sangre a su cabeza aturdida, lo que acentuaba su dolor. Phantom había creído en la inocencia de Natsu, ya que había testimoniado a favor de él en el juicio. El hombre que había ido a visitarlo en el coto de caza era alto y de cabello oscuro. Ella había logrado ver parte de su rostro; ahora que lo pensaba, tenía la certeza de que aquellas varoniles y duras facciones eran las de Gajeel Redfox.

Phantom era un hombre acaudalado, respetado y admirado en la alta sociedad. Si el marqués estaba tan dispuesto a ayudarlo, ella estaba doblemente convencida de que Natsu no había cometido el crimen.

Y Redfox sabría dónde estaba él.

- ¡Virgo! ¡Virgo! - gritó esperando con impaciencia el regreso de la mujer - He cambiado de idea. Ven; ayúdame a cambiarme - se dirigió presurosa al armario, abrió las puertas cubiertas de espejos y sacó un traje de viaje de seda rojiza y una pelliza de seda que hacía juego.

- Y ahora - dijo Virgo volviendo a entrar con aire despreocupado en la habitación - ¿adónde piensa ir? Yo pensaba que quería pasar la mañana con el duque.

- Ya te dije que cambié de idea. Tengo que encargarme de algo y necesito ropa menos delicada, más formal. Ayúdame a ponerme este traje, después vístete tú también. Y discúlpame ante el duque mientras yo llamo el carruaje.

Virgo sabía que no valía la pena discutir. La ayudó a vestirse y después salió para hacer otro tanto. En cuestión de minutos ya estaban las dos sentadas en el carruaje de los Heartfilia, Virgo frente a Lucy; ella sería su acompañante. En el pescante, Sagitarius chasqueó el látigo y el coche comenzó a rodar a toda velocidad por el camino que los llevaba al castillo de Metalicana, la finca de campo del marqués.

Quería ver a Phantom, obligarlo a admitir que estaba ayudando a Natsu y después pedirle una cita con él. Por las razones que fueran, aunque sin proponérselo, Natsu Dragneel la había ayudado. Ahora le tocaba a ella corresponder de la misma forma. Ya encontraría la manera, se prometió. Redfox era el primer paso.

Ella sabía lo suficiente acerca de Natsu como para obligar al marqués a colaborar con ella. En esto, estaba segura de conseguir lo que se proponía.

**-N&L-**

Gajeel abrió las puertas del Salón Rojo, entró y las cerró tras de sí sin hacer ruido. Sentada en un mullido y cómodo sofá rojo de brocado, Lucy Heartfilia aguardaba con el vuelo de la falda extendido a su alrededor, la espalda recta y los pequeños hombros erguidos. Al marqués no le pasó inadvertido el aire decidido que la rodeaba como si fuera un exótico y denso perfume.

Al verlo venir, ella se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la mitad de la habitación para saludarlo.

- Disculpe, milord, por haber venido sin previa invitación. Tengo que conversar de algo importante con usted y me temo que no puede demorarse.

El marqués arqueó una ceja, tomó la mano de la joven y se inclinó ligeramente.

- No tiene por qué disculparse, milady. La visita de una mujer hermosa es siempre bienvenida.

Sus palabras la hicieron sonrojar. Creyó que era un cumplido, pero no mentía. La belleza de Lucy Heartfilia era radiante y encantadora, de una exuberancia estimulante que llenaba de vida aquellos ojos castaños de tono dorado y hacía que su rostro ovalado y sus suaves labios de melocotón fueran casi irresistibles. Incluso sus cabellos, de intenso color dorado, rebosaban de vida y fogosidad.

- Lo que tengo que decir es de carácter muy confidencial - dijo ella, tomando asiento en la silla que le fue ofrecida mientras él se acercaba al aparador.

- Estamos en privado. Puede hablar con toda tranquilidad - destapó la licorera - ¿Puedo ofrecerle una copa de jerez o prefiere otra cosa?

- Un jerez está bien, gracias.

Volvió y le ofreció la copa de cristal. A continuación, se sentó frente a ella.

- Muy bien, lady Lucy, ¿qué quiere decirme?

- Apenas dos palabras: Natsu Dragneel.

Al oírlas, Gajeel estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el licor.

- Discúlpeme, ¿qué ha dicho?

- Creo que me ha oído bien, milord. He venido a hablar de su buen amigo, Natsu Dragneel, el cuarto duque legítimo de Hargeon.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, con los ojos entrecerrados, pero observándola con un respeto diferente.

- Mi amigo fue asesinado en la prisión Palacio del Infierno, lady Lucy. Su muerte fue para mí algo sumamente doloroso. Es un tema del que suelo no hablar.

Ella lo miraba con el mismo detenimiento con que lo hacía él.

- Pero, ¿era usted su amigo?

- Sí.

- ¿Cree que asesinó a su padre?

- No.

Ella se echó hacia delante, aferrando con fuerza la copa de licor.

- Yo tampoco, milord. Creo en su inocencia, lo mismo que usted.

- Eso me reconforta, milady, pero no veo qué tiene que ver...

- Creo que sí lo ve. Sé que si Natsu aún estuviera vivo, seguiría contando con su amistad, ¿no es así, milord?

Ella lo estaba atrapando con mucha destreza. Él lo veía venir, pero no podía hacer nada por detenerla.

- Sí, así es.

- Y los dos sabemos que Natsu está vivo, ¿no es así?

Él consideró la posibilidad de seguir mintiendo, pero sabía, por la expresión de su mirada, que no le iba a creer.

- ¿Para qué ha venido, lady Lucy?

Ella se enderezó, la mirada aún clavada en el rostro del marqués.

- Quiero verlo. Creo que usted puede arreglar un encuentro entre nosotros. Por eso estoy aquí, milord.

El marqués meditó la propuesta, percibiendo el destello de aquellos ojos que ya había visto antes.

- Sería peligroso... para los dos. ¿Por qué desea verlo?

- Si le digo la razón, se lo contaría a Natsu y entonces tal vez no quiera verme. Es suficiente que le diga que mi deseo es encontrarme con él mañana. Dígale que si no se presenta, me veré obligada a revelar su identidad.

Él esbozó una semi-sonrisa.

- No la creo capaz de una cosa así, milady.

Lucy alzó una de sus finas cejas claras.

- Pero no tiene la certeza y no puede permitirse correr semejante riesgo.

No pudo evitar admirarla por su valor. Valentía e inteligencia eran dos cualidades interesantes en una mujer. No era de extrañar que su amigo estuviera tan prendado de ella.

- A Natsu no le va a gustar el chantaje.

- Ése es mi problema. Mientras tanto, tal vez pueda sugerir un lugar apropiado para el encuentro.

Movió el licor en el fondo de la copa, la alzó y olió su aroma, pero no bebió ni un trago.

- Hay una mujer que vive en las afueras del pueblo, una viuda amiga mía. No se encuentra en estos momentos, está en Hosenka, visitando a su familia - su boca se curvó hacia arriba - Sucede que tengo la llave de su residencia. Como somos tan buenos amigos, tengo la certeza de que no le importará que su casa sea el marco para el encuentro.

- Fantástico - enarboló una sonrisa que transmitía tal vez demasiada complicidad para tan tierna edad - No se olvide de agradecerle de mi parte a su... _amiga..._ cuando regrese.

Él se limitó a sonreír.

- Recuerde que se lo he avisado. A Natsu no le va a gustar que interfiera en sus asuntos.

- Y a mí no me gustó que él interfiriera en los míos. Sin embargo, le estoy agradecida. Tal vez Natsu también me lo agradezca.

El marqués se puso de pie, y ella hizo lo mismo. Él le llevaba más de una cabeza; Lucy apenas le llegaba a la barbilla, pero había algo en ella, tal vez seguridad, o una voluntad férrea, que sin duda despertaba el interés de quien la contemplaba.

- ¿Le parece bien las dos de la tarde, milady?

- Perfectamente - respondió - Le agradezco su ayuda, milord.

La sonrisa de él era algo burlona.

- los agradecimientos, milady, hasta después de habérselas visto con mi amigo.

Ella no dijo una palabra más, se alzó ligeramente la falda del vestido de seda y salió con sigilo de la habitación. Gajeel la vio irse y el aire burlón de su sonrisa se transformó en diversión. En Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu había encontrado la horma de su zapato. En circunstancias normales, habría sido entretenido observar el choque de sus voluntades. Pero tal como estaba la situación, la interferencia de Lucy aumentaba el peligro que corría Natsu.

Pensaba en qué diría su amigo cuando se enterara de la cita del día siguiente.

**-N&L-**

- ¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Me estás diciendo que la mujer entró en tu casa, te dijo que sabía que yo era Natsu Dragneel y exigió encontrarse conmigo con la amenaza de que, si no lo hacía, me entregaría al verdugo?

En la pequeña sala junto a su habitación de la torre, Natsu luchaba por no perder la calma.

Phantom se limitó a sonreír

- Algo así.

Natsu golpeó la repisa de la chimenea con la palma de la mano.

- ¡Bueno, pues ya se puede ir olvidando! ¡No pienso bailar con su música... y ya puedes decir a esa pequeña arpía que se puede ir al diablo! - caminó hacia Gajeel, se detuvo, giró y volvió al punto de partida - ¿Cómo diablos se habrá enterado de todo?

- No tengo la menor idea.

- Es una pequeña zorra muy astuta. Yo debería haber sabido que iba a excitar su curiosidad. Tendría que haberme imaginado que ella no se iba a contentar con dejar que el asunto terminara ahí.

- Tendrás que encontrarte con ella - dijo Gajeel - No sabes con certeza qué puede llegar a hacer si no vas.

- Tampoco sé con certeza qué puede llegar a hacer si voy.

Gajeel rió por lo bajo.

- Es de armas tomar. Hermosa y muy ardiente. Hace que ardas de deseos de tomarle la mano.

- Hace que ardas de deseo de llevarla a la cama - gruñó Natsu.

- Exactamente - acordó Gajeel y Natsu giró la cabeza con brusquedad - Tranquilo, amigo, es toda tuya. Me conformo con mi amante y un revolcón de vez en cuando con la encantadora viuda Flare cada vez que vengo a pasar un tiempo aquí.

Natsu se volvió y se puso a mirar por la ventana.

- No creo que me delate, pero después de Kamika, ya no estoy seguro de nada en lo que se refiere a las mujeres.

- La cita puede ser interesante. Tengo curiosidad por ver qué quiere.

- Sólo Dios lo sabe.

- Dios y tú, Natsu; mañana a las dos de la tarde.

Natsu no dijo nada más, se quedó mirando las verdes colinas que se extendían sin límite entre el castillo y el pueblo. Estaba enfadado, furioso, por la interferencia de Lucy. Y sin embargo, le era muy difícil negar el profundo sentimiento que le inspiraba y que tenía guardado en su interior, una parte de él ansiaba que llegara la hora de la cita.

* * *

**U**na junta entre Lucy y Natsu...que pasara? el pobre Dragneel esta entre la espada y la pared..y esta enojado, esa reunion sera para bien o para mal?

**Irati-chan:** Muchas gracias, espero te siga gustando

**Nata: **Tu si que sabes, como ves Lucy si tendrá otro encuentro con Natsu y todavía no se sabe nada acerca de los planes de Zancrow, pero de seguro no es nada bueno

**M**uchas gracias por los review :3


	11. Capitulo 11

**H**ola, les traigo una adaptación de _Dulce Prisionera _de **Kat Martin**, espero que les agrade

"_Ocho años atrás, Natsu Dragneel había jurado vengar la muerte de su padre y recuperar su buen nombre. El ambicioso Zancrow, su medio hermano, había matado a su padre y lo había incriminado a él. Natsu escapó de la muerte por poco, pero las cicatrices de su alma son más profundas que las de su cuerpo. Con ayuda de un amigo, ha pergeñado un plan para llevar a Zancrow a la ruina, y este plan incluye a la muy atractiva joven llamada Lucy"_

**L**os personajes pertenecen (al siempre troll) **Hiro Mashima**

**SPOILER: LEMON**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**V**estida con un atuendo de montar de terciopelo color rubí de elegante corte militar, Lucy avivó el fuego que ella había encendido en la chimenea de la casa de piedra de la viuda. La vivienda era más grande de lo que había imaginado, con tejados de pizarra, paredes encaladas y toda la fachada cubierta de hiedra.

La llave que le había dado el marqués la dejó en un interior de suelos adoquinados y techo sobre enormes vigas de roble. El salón estaba inmaculado; el sofá y los sillones colocados frente a la enorme chimenea, tapizados en tela floreada rosa y blanca le daban un aire cálido y alegre.

Atizó el fuego y se quedó mirando cómo las finas llamadas se extendían en los leños. Con las manos cerca del fuego para gozar con su calor, esperaba oír las pisadas de Natsu, pero lo único que se oía eran los ruidos y crujidos propios de la casa.

Ya eran más de las dos de la tarde. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de su fanfarronería y habría decidido no presentarse? ¿Tan seguro estaba de que no iba a delatarlo?

Lucy suspiró en medio del silencio. Después de la visita del día anterior al castillo Metalicana, había regresado a Hargeon Hall a seguir representando el papel de solícita futura esposa de Zancrow. Ese día, tras presentar sus excusas, fue al establo y pidió que le ensillaran un caballo para llegar hasta el pueblo, no muy lejos de allí.

Lucy se acercó inquieta a la ventana, tironeando de las charreteras doradas de su traje de montar. Los botones de latón formaban filas paralelas en la chaqueta de terciopelo color rubí; ella se acordó del uniforme de caballería color escarlata que llevaba Natsu en el baile.

Miró a través de las ventanas con paneles de cristal hacia la verde campiña que se extendía frente a ella. Por Dios, ¿dónde estaba Natsu?

- ¿Me estás buscando, duquesa? - la voz grave salió de atrás, y Lucy estuvo a punto de desmayarse

- ¡Dios Santo! ¡Casi me muero del susto! ¿Cómo has logrado entrar?

Él estaba junto a un extremo de la repisa de la chimenea, con un fornido hombro apoyado en ella y con cierta postura de despreocupación, aunque la tensión que rezumaba su sólido cuerpo no pasó inadvertida a Lucy.

- No fue tan difícil entrar. Ya deberías saber que soy un hombre de grandes recursos - su tono traslucía cierta amenaza, aunque era suave y hasta un poco seductor.

Él cruzó la habitación para llegar hasta ella, y Lucy captó un destello ardiente en su mirada. Un músculo palpitó en la mandíbula de Natsu y las manos, caídas a los costados, se cerraron en puño. Cielo Santo, estaba enfadado. Furioso, más bien. El marqués ya se lo había avisado, pero, aun así, ella no se sentía preparada para su ira.

- Sé... sé que estás enfadado, supongo que tienes derecho a estarlo, pero tenía que verte.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sé quién eres.

Él se acercó, tenía la mandíbula tensa y una mirada penetrante en los ojos.

- Me has amenazado, Lucy; no me gusta que alguien me amenace.

Ella alzó el mentón.

- ¡Bueno, a mí tampoco me encanta que me secuestren pero eso no impidió que tú me llevaras por la fuerza!

- No tenía alternativa.

Él llevaba traje de montar, cómodos pantalones de ante y camisa de batista blanca de manga larga. La chaqueta estaba tirada en una silla mullida.

- De modo que accediste a mis deseos y has venido contra tu voluntad. ¿Acaso creíste que te podía delatar?

Él fijó una mirada intensa y sagaz en su rostro.

- Esperaba que no, pero no lo podía saber. Tampoco pensé que Kamika se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras a mí me colgaban, sin embargo fue así, y con gran alegría de su parte.

Lucy le apoyó una mano sobre el brazo y sintió que los músculos bajo la manga de la camisa le temblaban por la tensión.

- Lady Garou te traicionó, pero yo no lo haría. No creo que hayas matado a tu padre. Tengo el convencimiento de que lo adorabas. Quiero ayudarte a demostrar tu inocencia - dio un paso atrás, se alzó la falda y se inclinó hacia delante, en una elegante reverencia completa - su excelencia.

Natsu no se movió. Los largos músculos de la garganta se le habían contraído, pero no dijo nada. Por un momento, le sostuvo la mirada con sus brillantes y hermosos ojos verdes. Acusaba un ligero temblor en la mano cuando la estiró para tocarla, después entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de Lucy e hizo que ella se incorporara. A continuación, la atrajo hacia sí y la envolvió en sus brazos.

- Ay, duquesa. Hace mucho tiempo que no oigo esas palabras.

Lucy se aferró a él y deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo su mejilla presionada contra la suya. Los ojos le picaban por las lágrimas contenidas, pero parpadeó para impedir que afloraran.

- Quiero ayudarte. Por eso vine. Quiero que me cuentes lo ocurrido a ver si encuentro alguna forma de ayudarte

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Agradezco el interés, pero no puedes hacer nada; además, este asunto sólo puede traerte problemas. Incluso puede ser peligroso.

Ella se apartó un poco y alzó la mirada hacia su rostro.

- Quiero saber lo que pasó. Por favor, Natsu, ¿no me lo vas a contar?

Pasaron largos segundos. Era como si el eco del tictac del reloj resonara en toda la habitación. Él soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se volvió echándose hacia atrás un mechón de pelo mientras la guiaba hacia el sofá. Se sentó a su lado.

- Me resulta difícil hablar de esto. Por aquel entonces, yo era muy ingenuo. Ni siquiera sospechaba nada - negó con la cabeza - Lo planearon desde el principio; Zancrow y la condesa. Los dos...

- ¡Zancrow! ¿Zancrow es el hombre que mató a tu padre?

Él asintió.

- ¿Y qué te creías?

- Pensé... que tal vez lo habían engañado, que lo habían convencido de tu culpabilidad por error.

No hubo errores.

- Kamika quería dinero. Zancrow quería hacerse con el ducado. Decidieron deshacerse de los dos, de mi padre y de mí, tal vez no de los dos a la vez, pero se limitaron a esperar el momento oportuno para poner en marcha el plan. Aquella noche, cuando mi padre salió de casa y me siguió a la posada, Zancrow oyó lo que estaba ocurriendo. Vio la oportunidad de oro y no la desaprovechó - se echó a reír con amargura - Se lo puse muy fácil a ambos. Me había enamorado de Kamika y no veía el peligro; yo sólo pensaba en ella.

Lucy percibió una leve agitación que reconoció como celos. Le dolió el pecho al pensar en un Natsu enamorado de la hermosa condesa. Era ridículo, pero el agudo dolor persistía.

- Sé que te llevaron a la prisión. ¿Cómo lograste escapar?

- No me escapé.

- Pero...

- La primera noche que pasé en Palacio del Infierno me atacó una banda de reclusos. Querían la ropa, los zapatos. Allí, eso era toda una fortuna. Me golpearon hasta dejarme casi inconsciente, me desnudaron y después me dejaron sólo con los trapos que no quisieron. Uno de ellos era más grande que los otros, más fuerte. Se quedó con casi todas mis cosas.

Desvió la mirada unos segundos, atrapado en el dolor de sus recuerdos.

- Sin embargo, no pudo usarlas por mucho tiempo. Más tarde, esa misma noche, sus compañeros lo atacaron y lo apuñalaron hasta dejarlo sin vida. Le quedó el rostro muy desfigurado tras el asalto. Cuando los guardias lo encontraron, pensaron que era yo, ya que teníamos la misma altura y el mismo color de cabello - sacudió la cabeza - A menudo he pensado si Zancrow no estaría detrás de aquel ataque. Gajeel intentó detener la ejecución, pero Zancrow me quería muerto. No es hombre a quien le gusten los riesgos. - Se encogió de hombros, con los tendones cada vez más rígidos - Supongo que jamás lo sabré.

El corazón de Lucy quedó compungido.

- Natsu...

Ella quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, eliminar de su hermoso rostro la mirada acosada que lo ensombrecía. Pero esperó que terminara, con el pecho dolorido y la garganta ahogada en lágrimas por el sufrimiento que sin duda él había tenido que padecer.

Natsu dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana.

- Esa noche pude eludir al verdugo, pero hubo momentos en los que deseé estar muerto. A la mañana siguiente, cuando vinieron en busca del prisionero llamado Draiko, el hombre al que habían matado, yo me hice pasar por él. Me llevaron a las colonias. Me hicieron esclavo y trabajé como un animal durante cuatro años, hasta que me escapé. Lo único que hacía que siguiera en pie cada día era la promesa que me había hecho de regresar.

Lucy no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió sus propias lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas.

Natsu se inclinó hacia ella.

- Tranquila - dijo, secándole las mejillas húmedas con el dedo - todo lo sucedido pertenece al pasado - le alzó el mentón con la mano - como te dije antes, tú no puedes hacer nada.

Lucy miró con intensidad aquellos ojos verdes.

- No estés tan seguro. Me quedo en Hargeon Hall un día más. Lo suficiente para poder echar un buen vistazo, para hacer preguntas. Me enteré de lo tuyo. A lo mejor descubro alguna otra cosa que te pueda interesar.

- Y a lo mejor, tus preguntas despiertan las sospechas de Zancrow. Si eso sucede, soy hombre muerto.

Lucy sintió que se le estremecía todo el cuerpo, pero logró sobreponerse.

- Tú también puedes hacer algo que lo alerte.

- No soy tan tonto.

- Ahora que lo pienso... ¿qué me dices de tu aparición en el baile de disfraces? Pudo haber sido un desastre. ¿Y si alguien, aparte de mí, te reconocía?

- Llevaba una máscara - dijo Natsu con terquedad.

- Sí, aunque de bien poco habría servido si alguien te hubiese visto entrar en el despacho de Zancrow. Y ademas, yo tampoco soy tan tonta como para no ir con sumo cuidado. Tienes que dejar que te ayude, Natsu. Es obvio que cuanto más te demores en conseguir pruebas, tantas más posibilidades hay de que te descubran.

Natsu apretó los labios hasta que se convirtieron en una fina línea.

- Más que obvio, te lo aseguro.

- Deja que te ayude, Natsu.

Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

- No. No quiero que te hagan daño.

- Maldita sea; quiero ayudarte.

- He dicho que no, Lucy; hablo en serio.

Ella alzó el mentón.

- ¿Crees realmente que puedes detenerme?

La mandíbula de Natsu se puso rígida. Su semblante se cubrió de ira.

- ¡Serás descarada y arpía! ¡Eres la mujer más terca y obstinada que ha conocido!

- ¡Lo ayudaré, su excelencia, le guste o no!

- ¡Maldita seas, tendría que haberte dado una paliza!

Fue hacia ella y la agarró por los hombros con ojos que soltaban chispas. Pasó un largo segundo, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Gruñó por el fracaso y la empujó hacia él.

- Aunque en realidad, prefiero besarte.

Aprisionó su boca con un beso pasional, moviendo los labios ardientemente sobre los de ella, con urgencia por separarlos.

Ella tendría que haberse enfadado, haberlo apartado, pero en lugar de ello, se aferró más a él. Maldecía el calor que empezaba a recorrerle el cuerpo, la sensación de aquellos brazos que la rodeaban, el sabor de su lengua en la boca. Las dos lenguas se enredaban, la de él se metía en su interior intensamente, como si fuera el dueño de su boca. El beso era duro, brusco, hambriento. El calor que sentía se empezó a desplazar desde la base de la garganta a los hombros, y de allí a los pechos, que comenzaron a henchirse bajo el vestido.

Natsu intensificó el beso, tomando posesión de su boca con tal avidez que ella creyó que iba a desmayarse. El calor emanaba desde su estómago y se esparcía por toda la piel. La mano de Natsu descendió hasta un pecho para tomar en la mano ahuecada su redonda voluptuosidad, provocando que el pezón se le pusiera rígido. A continuación, desabrochó los botones de latón del corpiño, separó la tela e introdujo la mano. La invadió una oleada de calor, una sensación que la derretía y le arrancaba de sus labios un suave grito de placer. La palma de la mano de Natsu le acarició el pezón que aún se endureció más, formando un doloroso pico bajo su mano.

Lucy lo oyó gemir.

Le estaba besando la curva de la garganta, quitándole las horquillas que le sujetaban el pelo, hundiendo los dedos en la espesa melena rubia que caía sobre sus hombros.

- Natsu...- susurró ella.

Pero el beso apasionado ahogó su débil protesta y las manos de él continuaron el asalto. Le sacó el corpiño del vestido por los hombros y aflojó la cinta que ataba las enaguas de batista blanca. Una segunda cinta sobresalía y él la terminó de aflojar, dejando su cuerpo desnudo hasta la cintura.

- ¡Qué hermosa! - susurró devorando con su ardorosa mirada la piel desnuda. Cuando descendió la cabeza e introdujo un pezón en su boca, una oleada de calor hizo arder el cuerpo de la joven.

- Dios Santo...

A Lucy se le escapaban las palabras, pero no trató de detenerlo. En lugar de ello, arqueó el cuerpo hacia arriba pidiendo más y temblando cuando la lengua de Natsu se paseó por la tensa cresta. Ella clavó los dedos en sus hombros y los músculos se estremecieron bajo su mano. Le oía latir el corazón bajo su chata tetilla, que se endureció con su tacto. Ella se estremeció y la mano de él descendió aún más, le subió la falda y trató de sujetarla alrededor de la cintura. Él maldijo el miriñaque con ballenas que, aunque más pequeño por ser uno para montar, se interponía de igual modo en su propósito.

Natsu alzó la cabeza. Respiró hondo.

- Tenemos que parar, Lucy. Si no paramos ahora, en unos cuantos minutos más no podré detenerme.

Pero ella no quería que se detuviera. Estaba enamorada de Natsu Dragneel. Había intentado negárselo a sí misma, pero en cuanto lo vio, en cuanto él la tocó, supo que era cierto. Era un criminal que se había dado a la fuga, un hombre acusado de asesinato. En cualquier momento lo podían descubrir y si lo hacían, le costaría la vida.

Ella se abrazó a su cuello, deslizó los dedos entre los espesos mechones y con la mano le hizo descender la cabeza hasta unir su boca con la suya para besarla.

- Hazme el amor, Natsu. Por favor. No quiero detenerme.

Natsu gruñó. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras le acariciaba un pecho suavemente.

- Te deseo, Lucy, no recuerdo haber deseado a una mujer con tanta fuerza, pero no es lo... no podemos...

- Por favor... - susurró ella, temerosa de que si no aprovechaba este momento, la última oportunidad de descubrir la pasión verdadera, tal vez no volviera a presentarse otra nunca. Natsu la besó con delicada intensidad. Cuando ella le desabrochó los botones de la camisa y deslizó las manos en su interior, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y ella supo que había ganado.

Con mano temblorosa, Natsu comenzó a desabrocharle la ropa, para quitársela. Acto seguido se inclinó para quitarle el calzado y las medias. En cuestión de minutos, había desnudado su cuerpo, en tanto él se quitaba la camisa y las botas de montar. Los ceñidos pantalones eran lo único que cubría su cuerpo. Tapaban el voluminoso bulto del sexo, pero cuando la tendió en el sofá, aquella dureza hizo presión sobre el muslo de Lucy.

Ella pensó que tendría que estar asustada, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba. Él era un hombre fuerte y corpulento, pero en el fondo ella sabía que iba a poner todo su cuidado para no hacerle daño. Sus manos le acariciaban los pechos, los tocaban, excitaban los pezones hasta que todo su cuerpo se estremeció de placer. Ella gimoteó cuando él descendió las manos y las posó en su monte de Venus. Después paseó los dedos por la maraña de vello rizado y castaño entre sus piernas.

La sensación era tan nueva, tan intensa, que se puso algo tensa y por un momento se asustó. Natsu la besó otra vez. Su boca y su lengua se movían con suave persuasión, y el miedo comenzó a desvanecerse. El calor ardiente acabó con cualquier duda y subió en espirales por todo el cuerpo de ella antes de concentrarse en el estómago.

- Natsu...- se quejó Lucy al sentir que él separaba los húmedos labios del sexo y deslizaba un dedo en su interior.

- ¡Dios, qué hermosa eres!

A continuación la besó con intensidad, la lengua adentrándose en su boca con el mismo ritmo sensual de la mano. Ella se movía sin cesar, sintiendo el fuego, arqueándose contra él. Lo deseaba y no le importaban las consecuencias.

De pronto él se detuvo y dirigió la mirada hacia su rostro. Respiraba entrecortadamente, y tenía en los ojos un brillo hambriento que ya no trataba de ocultar.

- Tenemos que parar, Lucy. No voy a casarme contigo. Aunque no tuviera que enfrentarme a la prisión, tampoco me casaría contigo. No puedo. Deténme antes de que sea tarde.

Ella sintió que se le retorcía el corazón.

- ¿Estás... estás casado?

Él negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo su mata de pelo rosa.

- No.

Él no la amaba. No iba a casarse con ella. La idea le provocó un dolor agudo en sus entrañas. A pesar de todo, la deseaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas este preciso momento de pasión.

- Entonces, hazme el amor. Es lo que deseamos los dos.

A él se le ensombreció el semblante y tensó la mandíbula.

- Hay cosas que no sabes, que no puedo explicarte. Lo lamentarás, Lucy. Lo lamentarás de veras. Deténme ahora que aún estoy en condiciones de escucharte.

- Esto es lo que deseo, Natsu. - Él clavó la mirada en sus ojos.

- No sabes la clase de hombre que soy, las cosas que he llegado a hacer.

- ¡No me importa!

La miró fijamente.

- He aprendido qué es la avidez, Lucy. Hace años que aprendí a tomar lo que deseaba para sobrevivir - le alzó el mentón con la mano - Tal vez tú te arrepientas, pero te aseguro que yo no lo lamentaré.

Se apropió de su boca con un beso salvaje mientras con la mano abarcaba su seno, acariciándolo con avidez y excitando la punta. En cuestión de minutos, ella moría de deseo por él, se estremecía y gemía mientras él acariciaba su húmeda vulva una vez más.

- Estás a punto, Lucy. Húmeda y resbaladiza. Entraré con suavidad, sin hacerte daño. Confía en mí, mi amor. Deja que haga de esto una buena experiencia para ti.

Ella se dio cuenta de que confiaba en él. Más que en ningún otro hombre que había conocido.

- Sí... - respondió con suavidad, jadeando sobre la dura belleza masculina de su rostro - Sí, por favor, Natsu.

La dejó un instante para quitarse los pantalones, después se echó encima de ella en el sofá extendiendo las piernas y colocando su imponente figura entre los muslos de ella. La besó otra vez mientras sus dedos seguían consumando la magia, y de inmediato deslizó su miembro en su interior. No se detuvo hasta encontrar la barrera de su inocencia.

- Soy un canalla egoísta, Lucy - la besó en el cuello - Siempre recordarás con tristeza la noche en que te secuestré.

Se hundió en sus profundidades y Lucy lanzó un grito, que fue ahogado con sus labios.

Un instante de dolor atravesó su cuerpo. Fue un momento abrasador que soportó apretando los dientes con fuerza. Tan pronto como vino, desapareció. El cuerpo de Natsu se imponía sobre ella, apoyado en los codos, los músculos agarrotados, inmóvil gracias a una poderosa fuerza de voluntad.

- Lo siento. Traté de no hacerte daño. ¿Estás bien?

Ella tragó saliva y le dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa.

- El dolor ha desaparecido. Sólo siento una extraña sensación de plenitud.

La sensual boca de él esbozó una sonrisa.

- Vas a sentir algo más, eso te lo prometo.

Y así fue. Con mucha lentitud comenzó a mover la cintura, saliendo casi por completo de su interior. Contraía las nalgas y volvía a introducirse. Dentro y fuera. Se hundía en ella hasta sentirla plena, después se retiraba hasta hacerla anhelar su retorno. Ella sentía la dureza de él con todo detalle, las estocadas y los avances de su miembro; percibió unas leves vibraciones que la recorrían. Le temblaba el cuerpo; lo arqueó hacia arriba para recibirlo con más profundidad aún. Se aferró a su cuello, resbaladizo por el sudor, advirtió la tensión de los músculos y la cálida sensación en la vagina se desplazó por todo su cuerpo.

Un ardor especial se concentraba más abajo del estómago. Su cuerpo ardía. Él entraba y después salía, con más rapidez, más dureza, más profundidad. El corazón le latía con más y más intensidad hasta que el placer resultó insoportable.

- ¡Natsu!

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior, su cuerpo se puso rígido, se estremeció y después estalló en mil pedazos. Fue un estallido de placer, oleadas de fuego y de sensaciones increíblemente agradables. Lo abrazó y dijo su nombre entre sollozos contra su hombro, y así dejó que el placer inundara todo su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Natsu se puso tenso. Ella sintió la última de sus estocadas y oyó un rugido que salía de su garganta y retumbaba en la habitación.

Él se limitó a abrazarla durante largos momentos. Lucy se aferró a él pensando que jamás había experimentado nada tan maravilloso, jamás se había sentido tan increíblemente plena. Pasara lo que pasase, fuera cual fuese el destino que la vida les deparara, siempre iba a poder recordar ese momento. Un regalo especial de la pasión del que nunca la podrían despojar. Entonces Natsu se apartó.

- Se está haciendo tarde. Será mejor que te vistas - había cierta brusquedad en su voz, una brusquedad que sorprendió a Lucy. Era un tono distante que antes no tenía - Ya has estado demasiado tiempo fuera de casa.

A Lucy la invadió una sensación de desconcierto. Deseaba extender los brazos y tocarlo, sentir el consuelo de su sólida firmeza, como había hecho antes.

- Lo que acabamos de hacer... tú no... ¿tú no has disfrutado?

Él dirigió una dura mirada hacia su rostro.

- ¿Si he disfrutado? Sí, duquesa, claro que he disfrutado; más que eso. Ya te dije que no iba a ser yo quien lo lamentara - tomó los pantalones y se los puso, moviéndose para ajustárselos - No voy a disculparme por lo ocurrido, si eso es lo que quieres. Te advertí antes de empezar.

Ella bajó la mirada, y sintió frío en su desnudez, incómoda por la dureza y la frialdad que él mostraba y deseando que la ternura volviera a aparecer.

- Yo no te he pedido una disculpa. Todo esto es una novedad para mí. No estaba segura... no sabía si...

Él se puso la camisa y se frotó la cicatriz del cuello, como si la piel aún le quemara.

- Eres muy habilidosa, milady. Ha sido el mejor revolcón que he tenido en mucho años.

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior, pero no pudo impedir el suave grito de tristeza que salió de su garganta. Se dio vuelta, buscó su ropa y se metió las enaguas por los hombros esforzándose por no llorar. Pero la batalla estaba perdida y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Había sido un momento muy especial para ella pero para él no había significado nada.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante con la visión nublada y buscó el corpiño de su traje de montar. Sus dedos rozaron los de él cuando se lo alcanzó.

- Lucy... lo siento. No quería decir eso.

Ella apartó la mirada, se obligó a meter los brazos por las mangas y comenzó a abrocharse los botones.

- Fue idea mía, su excelencia. Podía haberlo detenido pero no lo hice. Un hombre no puede respetar jamás a una mujer así.

Ella resolló por la dureza con que él la agarró y la atrajo hacia sí, obligándola a encontrarse con su penetrante mirada.

- No digas eso. Ni siquiera lo pienses. Fue mi culpa. Me he comportado como un animal, que es en lo que me transformado. Me llevé tu inocencia. No me importó el precio que pagarías, lo único que prevaleció es la urgencia hambrienta de acostarme contigo. Yo traté de avisarte. Traté de decirte la clase de hombre que soy pero tú no me escuchaste. Ahora ya lo sabes.

Un dolor descarnado ensombrecía su semblante. Se veía el arrepentimiento en la dureza de su mandíbula. De sólo mirarlo, el pecho de Lucy se estremeció de dolor. Se apartó y apoyó una mano temblorosa en su mejilla.

- Te diré lo único que sé. Sé que eres un amante apasionado y delicado. Sé que te resististe mucho más tiempo de lo que ningún otro hombre habría hecho, pero que yo no te dejé. Te deseaba, igual que tú a mí. Eres tú quien lamenta lo ocurrido, su excelencia. Te aseguro que no es mi caso.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Debería haberme detenido. Debería haberte protegido...

- Yo deseaba lo que me diste. Eso es lo único que importa.

Él la miró, tratando de encontrar la verdad, de leer su rostro. Lo que vio tuvo que ser convincente porque cerró los ojos un instante y cuando los volvió a abrir, el dolor había desaparecido.

Un largo suspiro se le escapó de los labios.

- Tal vez haya consecuencias. Debí ser más cuidadoso pero..- le lanzó una mirada de prueba - me temo que en ese momento no estaba muy lúcido.

- Supongo que he de tomarlo como un cumplido, su excelencia.

- Con ese propósito lo he dicho, milady.

Ella esbozó una leve sonrisa, presa de una súbita timidez. Al volverse para terminar de vestirse, advirtió que sus piernas estaban manchadas de sangre. Natsu debió de percatarse de eso, porque salió de la habitación y regresó enseguida con un paño húmedo y una pequeña toalla de lino. Un intenso rubor cubrió las mejillas de Lucy pero aceptó el paño. Natsu simuló no darse cuenta, se volvió y salió, dejándola sola.

Se reunió con él a los pocos minutos, vestida de nuevo con su traje de terciopelo color rubí y el cabello recogido en un moño en la nuca. El corte agresivo de su traje le dio la fuerza necesaria para volver a enfrentarlo.

- Si me entero de algo importante, haré que lo sepas por medio de Redfox.

Los ojos de él se ensombrecieron peligrosamente.

- Ya te lo he dicho, Lucy, es demasiado peligroso. Aléjate de Zancrow; hagas lo que hagas, no le preguntes nada.

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

- Lo que usted diga, su excelencia.

- Y, maldita sea, no me llames así, que alguien puede oírte.

- Como desees, Natsu. ¿Me ayudas a montar?

Él la alzó con facilidad pero sus manos se demoraron en la cintura de la joven.

- Adiós, lady Lucy - dijo con brusquedad, la mirada aún fija en su rostro - Eres una mujer muy especial.

La garganta de Lucy se puso tensa.

-Adiós, Natsu.

Ya empezaba a echarlo de menos. Trató de ignorar la punzada de dolor que había en su pecho y el ardiente deseo de llorar, espoleó su caballo y no volvió la mirada atrás. Lo que ella había dicho era la verdad; no se arrepentía de haber hecho el amor con él. Había sido el momento más singular y sobresaliente de su vida. Jamás iba a arrepentirse. Lo único que lamentaba es que Natsu no la amara. Y que jamás volvería a ocurrir.

En cuanto se marchara de Hargeon Hall, iba a ir a la ciudad. La temporada de Crocus ya había empezado, y ella debía encontrar un esposo. Natsu había dejado muy claro que no estaba interesado en el matrimonio, y aunque consintiera en hacerla recuperar la dote, ella no iba a casarse con él si él no la quería.

Sintió una aguda punzada de dolor. Natsu quería acostarse con ella. Era un hombre viril que disfrutaba con los placeres que le podía dar el cuerpo de una mujer. Aparte de eso, no sentía un interés especial por ella.

Lo que no invalidaba su intención de ayudarlo. Lucy cabalgaba de regreso a Hargeon Hall, apartando de la mente el sentimiento de soledad que de pronto la invadió y concentrándose en cambio en la mejor forma de empezar a investigar.

**-N&L-**

Zancrow se encontraba de pie en la puerta del salón diurno, donde se habían reunido a desayunar los invitados que aún no se habían marchado. Entre ellos se encontraba la hermosa joven Wendy Marvell, sentada junto a su padre, sir Wallace, frente a una larga mesa con mantel de lino cargada de vajilla de plata.

Zancrow devolvió la sonrisa que Wendy le dedicó, esforzándose por reprimir su necesidad imperiosa de frotarse las manos de alegría. En los próximos treinta días su problema quedaría resuelto. Se casaría con Wendy Marvell y quedaría con el control de su inmensa dote y de la fortuna que heredaría de su padre. El engranaje comenzaría a funcionar en cuanto terminara la relación con Lucy Heartfilia.

Zancrow frunció el entrecejo al verla sentada frente a lady Garou, interesada en lo que tenía todo el aspecto de ser una conversación amistosa. Lucy se reía de algo que había dicho Kamika; los extremos de sus grandes ojos marrones se curvaron hacia arriba por el regocijo. La expresión de Zancrow se ensombreció aún más. Kamika no era una mujer ingeniosa, o al menos él nunca la había considerado así. La mayor parte de las veces, su sentido del humor era procaz y más adecuado para los juegos de cama que para la charla de salón.

En los últimos años ella le había negado hasta ese pequeño placer y sólo le daba la mordacidad de su lengua viperina, sin el consuelo de acompañar sus cáusticas críticas con la entrega de su cuerpo. Se limitaba a pedirle dinero de forma insidiosa; aseguraba que lamentaba haber firmado alguna vez el trato que tenían. El mes anterior, no sabía cómo, ella había descubierto el nebuloso estado de sus finanzas. Lo único que la había hecho contenerse y dejar de enseñarle los colmillos, era el compromiso con lady Lucy.

Las vio charlar quizá con demasiada confianza; pidió a Dios que la Heartfilia tuviera el buen sentido de cerrar la boca y no decir nada del fallido compromiso. Entonces pensó en la astucia con que Lucy lo había manipulado a él y se relajó un poco más. Ella era una sólida adversaria para Kamika; por otra parte, él tenía otras cosas más importantes que atender.

Zancrow se volvió hacia el extremo opuesto de la mesa y comenzó a avanzar en dirección de Wendy Marvell.

**.**

Lucy volvió a reír por otro de los estúpidos comentarios de lady Garou. Había logrado sentarse enfrente de la condesa, pero el interés de la mujer se centraba casi exclusivamente en el apuesto Romeo Conbolt, conde de Balkan. Por desgracia, el conde estaba sentado demasiado lejos, y Kamika enseguida se cansó tratando de llamar su atención.

- Créame, en realidad, los hombres me dan lástima - dijo con un suspiro - Ése que ve allí va de una cama a otra tan vertiginosamente que una llega a pensar que sin duda ha de marearse tratando de recordar los nombres de todas sus amantes.

Lucy elevó la mirada a través del largo trecho de lino blanco almidonado, dejando a un lado el centro de plata que había en la mesa, y deteniéndose en el conde de Balkan, de oscuros cabellos, que charlaba con sir Wallace Marvell.

- Es muy apuesto. Supongo que se lo puede permitir.

- ¡Mujer! Y un buen partido, además. Terriblemente acaudalado. Por estos días anda a la caza de una esposa, aunque dudo mucho que se deje cazar.

- Si lo que usted dice de su poca fidelidad es cierto, mejor será que elija una esposa muy tolerante.

La condesa se rió con ligereza. Llevaba un atuendo de seda color malva con encajes de Bruselas de color negro que iban del codo a la muñeca. Su aspecto era elegante y hermoso, frío y sereno, a pesar de que el conde siguiera sin hacerle ningún caso.

- Pero a decir verdad, todos se alejan, tarde o temprano - dirigió la mirada a Zancrow y después de nuevo a Lucy - Excepto su excelencia, por supuesto. El duque está realmente entregado. Tengo la certeza de que será un esposo admirable.

La mentira le salió con facilidad. Ambas la reconocieron como tal. Lucy se limitó a sonreír.

- Sé que lo será, pero de no ser así, supongo que a una esposa que cumple con sus deberes conyugales se le ha de permitir la misma libertad que la del hombre con quien se casó.

La fina ceja negra de Kamika se arqueó. Sonrió con obvia aprobación.

- Es usted mucho más inteligente de lo que imaginaba, lady Lucy. Zancrow es un hombre afortunado al haberla encontrado.

Pero la petulante sonrisa de Zancrow hacía suponer que sentiría desprecio por una mujer que le pusiera los cuernos, al margen de cuántas amantes pudiera tener él mismo.

Lucy jugueteó con el faisán y los huevos que tenía en el plato y apoyó el tenedor sin llevarse un bocado a la boca.

- Me contaron que usted conocía a su hermano.

La condesa la miró con interés renovado, sorprendida ante la mención del escándalo olvidado hacía ya tanto tiempo, escándalo que Zancrow se había encargado tan bien de enterrar. Suspiró con dramatismo.

- Sí, lo conocía. Estuvimos muy enamorados. Natsu quería que nos casáramos.

A Lucy casi se le cae la taza de porcelana que acababa de tomar. No... no sabía que habían estado comprometidos.

- Aún no era oficial. Quedé viuda sólo unos meses antes. Queríamos esperar que pasara el tiempo de duelo recomendable en esos casos antes de anunciar nuestros planes. Por eso nos veíamos obligados a encontrarnos en secreto.

- Entiendo - Lucy se llevó la servilleta a la boca, contenta de haber vuelto a recobrar la calma por el momento - Zancrow apenas habla de él. Supongo que la pérdida tanto de su hermano como de su padre es demasiado dolorosa para él.

- Así es - le dedicó una sonrisa seductora - Pero, aparte de la noche del asesinato, los recuerdos que me quedan de Natsu son en realidad muy agradables - se inclinó para acercarse a ella - Era un amante magnífico. Joven y viril. Casi insaciable en la cama - dirigió la mirada hacia Zancrow - Pero tengo la certeza de que su futuro esposo, siendo otro Dragneel, hará un buen papel.

_Difícil_, pensó Lucy. Los desapasionados besos de Zancrow no tenían la fogosidad de los de Natsu. Lo único que quería es que no fuera tan obvio para Kamika Garou.

- Supongo que presenciar el asesinato debió de ser terrible para usted. Quiero decir, saber que el hombre a quien amaba iba a morir en la horca y, con él, todos los planes que los dos habían hecho.

La condesa puso una expresión de tristeza.

- Fue terrible. El pobre Zancrow estaba muy consternado. Ninguno de los dos creímos que un hombre como Natsu fuera capaz de cometer tal asesinato - lanzó otro suspiro dramático - Supongo que en realidad fue culpa mía. Por las razones que fueran, el duque se oponía a nuestra boda. Natsu estaba decidido a casarse conmigo sin importarle lo que pudiera decir su padre. Discutieron con violencia. Natsu perdió los estribos, sacó una pistola y le disparó. Zancrow llegó a los pocos minutos, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Lucy sacudió la cabeza.

- Creía que Zancrow aseguraba haber tratado de persuadir a Natsu pero que su hermano no lo escuchaba. Si no llegó hasta que el duque ya estaba muerto...

Por un instante, la condesa se sintió incómoda, pero enseguida trató de quitar importancia a sus palabras.

- Quizás haya llegado antes del disparo. No puede pedirme que recuerde con exactitud qué pasó en realidad después de tantos años.

Lucy esbozó una sonrisa forzada y se apoyó con naturalidad en el respaldo de la silla. No se atrevía a seguir insistiendo, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo.

- Por supuesto que no. Admito que sólo he oído rumores aquí y allá acerca de lo ocurrido. Es un asunto tan horripilante que dudaba en mencionárselo.

- Sí... en fin; es cierto que hay temas más agradables para hablar - Volvió a mirar al apuesto conde de Balkan y le sonrió, pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa. Sin embargo, lo hizo otro hombre, el esbelto vizconde de Hibiki, de cabello castaño. La condesa le lanzó una mirada contrariada a Balkan y después comenzó a flirtear abiertamente con Hibiki.

- Como le digo - dijo a Lucy con aire de complicidad - hay asuntos mucho más agradables para hablar. Creo que voy a entrar en uno de ellos. Me temo que va a tener que excusarme.

- Por supuesto.

Lucy observó la elegante partida de la condesa, seguida al poco tiempo por el esbelto Hibiki, de cabellos claros, que fue tras de sus pasos. La condesa era mayor que él, pero no había perdido su encanto. Era hermosa, malévola y seductora en extremo. No era de extrañar que Natsu hubiera estado tan enamorado de ella.

Un molesto pensamiento afloró a su cabeza: tal vez, en cuanto volviera a verla volvería a enamorarse de ella.

* * *

**Irati-chan:** Bueno supongo que este capitulo te responde la pregunta xD muchas gracias por el review

**Nata: **Y ese fue el encuentro, un poco movido no? xD muchas gracias

**M**uchas gracias por los review :3


	12. Capitulo 12

**H**ola, les traigo una adaptación de _Dulce Prisionera _de **Kat Martin**, espero que les agrade

"_Ocho años atrás, Natsu Dragneel había jurado vengar la muerte de su padre y recuperar su buen nombre. El ambicioso Zancrow, su medio hermano, había matado a su padre y lo había incriminado a él. Natsu escapó de la muerte por poco, pero las cicatrices de su alma son más profundas que las de su cuerpo. Con ayuda de un amigo, ha pergeñado un plan para llevar a Zancrow a la ruina, y este plan incluye a la muy atractiva joven llamada Lucy"_

**L**os personajes pertenecen (al siempre troll) **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**N**atsu releyó la curiosa columna del _Sorcerer's Weekly_ destinada a los chismes de sociedad; en ella se usaban las iniciales de las personas mencionadas y se contaban todos los sabrosos secretos que el periodista era capaz de sacar a la luz. En este caso, el duque de _H_. había sido plantado por la caprichosa lady _L_ quien, al parecer, no podía decidir con cuál de sus múltiples pretendientes quería casarse.

La última línea decía: "O tal vez, la competencia fuera demasiado despareja para un simple duque de la alta sociedad frente a un personaje mucho más romántico como el bandido que la secuestró".

Natsu arrugó el diario y lo tiró al suelo de su dormitorio, en la residencia que Phantom tenía en la ciudad, donde ahora vivían.

Chocó primero contra la pared, de tonos dorados con relieve, y de allí rodó sobre la gruesa alfombra turca que cubría el suelo. Maldita sea, tenía la esperanza de que los chismosos la dejaran en paz. No quería de ningún modo que arrastraran su nombre por el fango; además había creído, al igual que ella, que la amistosa separación que habían acordado con Zancrow frenaría las malas lenguas.

Natsu suspiró, se maldijo a sí mismo por el papel que se había visto forzado a interpretar en el secuestro y maldijo el deseo que lo llevara a acostarse con ella. ¡Por todos los diablos, la joven era virgen! Jamás había caído tan bajo.

No obstante, en lo más profundo de su corazón, le resultaba difícil arrepentirse. Hacer el amor con Lucy había sobrepasado las expectativas más fantasiosas que podía haber imaginado. No recordaba que nunca una mujer le hubiera proporcionado un placer tan intenso. Lo peor era que apenas ella se había apartado para volverse a vestir, él la había deseado otra vez. Incluso en ese momento, el deseo persistía. Y la sugerencia de un paseo por el Támesis en una de las barcazas privadas no lo acababa de entusiasmar. Deseaba a Lucy Heartfilia y no podía tenerla.

Tarde o temprano, tendría que aceptarlo.

Llamaron a la puerta, y él dirigió la mirada en esa dirección. Su sirviente, un hombre robusto de unos cincuenta años llamado Ichiya, el mismo que lo había atendido en el Castillo de Metalicana, entró.

- Ha venido un caballero, milord. El marqués desea que se reúna con ellos en su despacho.

- Gracias, Ichiya.

Bajó la escalera tras aquel hombre de baja estatura y entró en el despacho de Phantom, cuyas paredes estaban revestidas de madera de nogal y mostraban pulcras filas de libros.

Levantándose de su escritorio, Gajeel lo miró y sonrió.

- Lord Draiko, tengo el gusto de presentarle al señor Nichiya.

- Buenas tardes, milord - dijo el comisario de policía, un hombre robusto, de baja estatura y cuello corto y ancho.

- Señor Nichiya - saludó Natsu, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

- Lord Draiko es el hombre que le mencioné. Tiene el mismo interés que yo en develar la verdad de este asunto. Con su ayuda, queremos que el nombre de nuestro amigo, Natsu Dragneel, quede limpio y salga del barro que lo ha manchado durante estos ocho años.

Natsu destapó la tabaquera y ofreció al hombre uno de los costosos puros de Phantom.

- ¿Cómo va la investigación, señor Nichiya? ¿Ha descubierto algún dato de importancia?

Nichiya alargó una mano regordeta y tomó un puro negro y grueso. En lugar de encenderlo, se lo metió en el bolsillo del pesado abrigo de lana.

- Han pasado ocho años desde el asesinato. La búsqueda no ha sido fácil.

- Supongo que no - dijo Natsu.

- No cuestionamos su trabajo - interrumpió Gajeel - aunque debe entender que estemos ansiosos por llegar a algún resultado - él había dicho al comisario que los hombres habían sido compañeros en Shirotsume y que una noche, mientras bebían unas copas en Hosenka, habían decidido unir fuerzas para descubrir al verdadero asesino del duque de Hargeon y restablecer el buen nombre de su amigo, ya fallecido - Por su mensaje, se diría que ha dado con alguna información relevante.

- Así es, milord.

La mirada impaciente de Natsu quedó fija en el regordete rostro del hombre.

Gajeel le lanzó una sombría mirada de alerta. Tranquilo, decía. No debes parecer demasiado entusiasta.

- Por desgracia, el esfuerzo por sacar algo en claro de la posada "El báculo del peregrino" fue prácticamente en vano. Casi todos los sirvientes que se encontraban allí esa noche, ya no están. Los que quedan no recuerdan nada del crimen en sí, aparte del disparo y el eco del grito de una mujer.

- Pero algo ha descubierto.

- Sí, así es - el pequeño rostro del hombre esbozó una sonrisa triunfal, como la de un sabueso que hubiera desenterrado un hueso sabroso - Creo haber descubierto al hombre que asesinó a vuestro amigo en Palacio del Infierno.

Natsu tensó los músculos. El reloj siguió desgranando su lento tictac.

- Continúe.

- Fue un ladrón llamado Byro Cracy.

- Y este Byro, ¿vive todavía? - preguntó Gajeel.

- Sí... al menos vivía la última vez que oí hablar de él. Es muy perverso, os lo puedo asegurar. Un truhán que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en Sothwark o en el muelle. Todavía no me he puesto a buscarlo. Pensé que era mejor que primero lo supieseis vosotros.

- Ha hecho muy bien, Sr. Nichiya - señaló Gajeel - Lord Draiko y yo hablaremos con Byro. Usted nos dará una lista de los lugares que él suele frecuentar y nosotros haremos el resto. - Mientras tanto Natsu se levantó - continúe sus investigaciones como hasta ahora, haciendo preguntas y produciendo posibles respuestas. Por ahora, eso es precisamente lo que necesitamos.

El robusto hombre siguió su ejemplo y también se puso de pie.

- Si me entero de algo más, os lo haré saber - sonrió y palpó el puro que tenía en el bolsillo -. Buenas tardes, milords.

Tal vez fuera una buena tarde, pensó Natsu, saboreando la idea de que por fin iba a poder hacer algo. Excepto alguna incursión en el nada coqueto East End, donde no había posibilidad de ser reconocido, se había encerrado en la casa mientras su amigo hacía la ronda de todos los acontecimientos sociales a los que tanto Zancrow como lady Garou podían acudir.

Natsu aún no se había aventurado a asistir a dichas veladas, aunque pensaba que su aspecto había cambiado tanto que, si tenía cuidado, con alguna que otra alteración, tal vez podía moverse entre ellos sin que lo reconocieran. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué pensaría Lucy si lo veía, si se alegraría de la reaparición, o si tal vez a esas alturas ya había asimilado la locura que había cometido al entregarle su cuerpo.

Él rezaba a todos los santos para no haberla dejado embarazada. No sabía bien qué haría en ese caso.

Natsu lanzó un suspiro y trató de alejar aquel pensamiento. Esa noche tenía algo mejor que hacer que sentir una erección por el deseo que le despertaba Lucy Heartfilia. Pondría manos a la obra tras la primera pista sólida que tenía. No sabía con seguridad dónde podrían encontrarlo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano, lo harían. En cuanto dieran con él, podrían descubrir si en realidad Zancrow estaba detrás del ataque que, como siempre había imaginado, estaría destinado a él.

Miró a Gajeel, que lo observaba desde una distancia prudente.

- Debo entender que estás ansioso por ir tras el villano.

Natsu sonrió con gravedad.

- Más que ansioso.

Gajeel curvó los labios en una fina sonrisa.

- Al menos, te quitarás de la mente a cierta dama de nuestro mutuo conocimiento.

Natsu soltó un gemido.

- Eso espero.

Él no había hecho mención a lo sucedido en la casa de la viuda. De hacerlo, su amigo entendería que tal vez la única forma de poder arrancar a esa mujer de su mente sería acostándose con ella hasta saciarse. Teniendo en cuenta que sus intenciones eran del todo deshonestas, la posibilidad de hacer una cosa así era aún menor.

**-N&L-**

Con las manos tomadas en la espalda, Zancrow permanecía de pie junto a la ventana del salón, mirando los formales jardines que había en la parte trasera de la residencia de Crocus de los Hargeon, en Karyu Square. Todo estaba saliendo bien. Ya estaba libre de Lucy Heartfilia, y Wendy Marvell respondía a sus favores. Ya había consentido con timidez a sus sutiles insinuaciones sobre matrimonio.

Admitía, con cierta acritud, que el consentimiento de ella obedecía en mayor medida al obvio deseo de su padre que a estar embelesada por su atractivo arrollador, pero en realidad eso no le importaba. Ella aceptaba el matrimonio y se iban a casar.

Por desgracia, Wendy había dejado claro que su idea era esperar por lo menos un año antes de la boda. Con una sonrisa, Zancrow le había dicho que lo entendía, pero mientras tanto maquinaba cómo podría forzar a la muchacha para casarse con ella.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y él pensó que era la persona que estaba esperando. Cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta, después dejó pasar a Azuma.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?

- Sí, su excelencia.

Azuma se quitó el sombrero y dejó al descubierto su oscura cabellera.

- Muy bien. En las próximas cuatro semanas, sir Wallace se va ausentar de la ciudad en viaje de negocios. Ha dejado a su hija en compañía de su amiga, Chelia Blendy. Los Blendy y la señorita Marvell han sido invitados a la velada en casa de lord Doranbolt el próximo jueves. Eso servirá para llevar a cabo nuestro plan.

- Sí, su excelencia.

- ¿Recuerdas qué debes hacer?

- Tengo que encargarme de hacer llegar a la joven la noticia de que su padre ha caído enfermo.

- Exacto. La carta ha de especificar que no debe decir nada a nadie. Que tiene que ir a buscar al duque de Hargeon para que la acompañe y la haga llegar sana y salva al lugar donde se encuentra retenido su padre.

- Sí, yo me ocuparé personalmente.

- Bien. Y la posada en la carretera de Bikutori... ¿arreglarás eso también?

- Sí, su excelencia.

Zancrow dio una palmada en el hombro al corpulento Azuma.

- Nuestros problemas están a punto de acabar, amigo mío.

Azuma asintió y se dio vuelta para marcharse. Al ver alejarse la voluminosa figura, Zancrow sonrió. ¿Por qué no? El viernes siguiente volvería a ser un hombre acaudalado y de buena posición. La pequeña y hermosa Wendy Marvell iba a calentar su cama. El duque de Hargeon sería pronto un hombre felizmente casado.

Zancrow esperó a oír el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, pero no ocurrió. Cuando se volvió, Azuma aún seguía en la habitación.

Alzó una ceja muy rubia.

- ¿Hay algo más?

- Me olvidaba de algo. Es sobre la otra muchacha, su excelencia... lady Lucy. En Hargeon Hall hizo varias preguntas sobre su hermano. La oí hablar con Macao. Usted me dijo que le dijera si alguna vez oía a alguien preguntar sobre ese asunto.

- Así es - Sonrió - Pero en este caso, tengo la certeza de que la movía simple curiosidad por saber quién habría sido su cuñado.

Azuma asintió.

- Estaba demasiado curiosa, su excelencia. Lo sé porque después la seguí. La oí hablar con la doncella de arriba, Angélica. La obligué a que me contara lo que habían hablado. Dijo que lady Lucy quería saber mas cosas de su hermano... y detalles de la noche del asesinato.

Zancrow se quedó inmóvil. El corazón comenzó a latirle molestamente en el pecho.

- Esto no me gusta, Azuma. ¿Por qué se iba a interesar Lucy Heartfilia en el asesinato de mi padre?

- No lo sé, su excelencia.

- Yo tampoco, pero tal vez debamos averiguarlo, ¿te parece? - volvió a cruzar la habitación - Quiero que uno de tus hombres la observe. Si las preguntas continúan, quiero saberlo. Y si ocurre algo que se salga de la normalidad, por mínimo que sea, también quiero saberlo.

- Sí, su excelencia.

- Eso es todo, Azuma.

Esta vez, el hombre salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí; Zancrow se quedó pensando en este nuevo giro del destino.

Lucy Heartfilia era una espina que llevaba clavada casi desde el día en que había decidido casarse con ella. No tenía la menor idea de por qué se interesaba ahora en sus asuntos, pero en realidad eso no le preocupaba. Al terminar la semana, estaría casado con una esposa muy acaudalada. Su mundo se iba a recomponer y él volvería a tener el control de la situación. Si Lucy se convertía en un problema, él lo eliminaría.

Zancrow sonrió y volvió a la tranquila visión de los jardines.

**-N&L-**

- Está radiante esta noche, lady Lucy.

- Gracias, milord - vestida con un traje de seda color esmeralda y enaguas ámbar con adornos dorados, Lucy sonrió a Romeo Conbolt, conde de Balkan, que estaba junto a ella en un extremo de la pista de baile. Durante las dos últimas semanas el conde la había estado cortejando, lo que no dejaba de sorprenderla teniendo en cuenta los rumores que corrían sobre ella. Y también debido a que al principio su interés parecía haberse orientado hacia Wendy Marvell.

- Ha estado bailando toda la noche - dijo él - ¿Quiere que le traiga una copa de ponche?

El conde era alto y de anchas espaldas. Su cabello era de un tono oscuro y muy espeso. Era de tez clara, y los ojos eran de un negro intenso. Las facciones no eran finas sino angulosas. Con todo, el efecto era viril y muy masculino, el tipo de hombre que le hubiera atraído, si no existiera Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy sonrió.

- En realidad no tengo sed. Pero me agradaría alejarme un poco del barullo, si no le importa. Ya sé que es totalmente incorrecto, pero le digo que empiezo a cansarme de estas veladas de sociedad.

Los oscuros ojos de Balkan se encendieron con cierta diversión.

- Creo que ya he descubierto lo que me agrada de usted, milady.

- ¿Y qué podría ser, milord?

- Su honestidad. Es una virtud extraña en la nobleza.

Ella arqueó la ceja y dejó que la guiara hacia las puertas francesas que conducían a la terraza y al aire fresco de la noche.

- Es usted un poco sarcástico, ¿no es así, milord?

- Tal vez, pero no me faltan motivos.

Lucy suspiró.

- A decir verdad, hay veces que hablo demasiado. Con la enfermedad de mi abuelo me estoy acostumbrando a ser más responsable. La mayoría de los hombres odia un comportamiento tan directo en una mujer. Si no es su caso, entonces es usted la agradable excepción que confirma la regla.

Él sonrió.

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido, milady - se detuvieron en un lugar que daba al jardín, iluminado con antorchas dispuestas sobre varias filas de flores de vistosos colores que acababan de empezar a abrirse - De acuerdo, lady Lucy, ya que los dos hablamos con franqueza, le contaré en qué he estado pensando.

- ¿Milord?

- No se puede decir que mi búsqueda de una esposa sea precisamente un secreto. Estoy seguro de que usted también ha oído los rumores.

- Odio los rumores. Por desgracia, suele ser difícil no sucumbir a su atracción.

- En mi caso, los rumores son ciertos. Estoy buscando una esposa, y la verdad es que me resulta una misión infernal.

- No puedo imaginar que un hombre como usted tenga dificultad para atraer a las mujeres.

- Las mujeres son una cosa. Una esposa es muy diferente.

Ella pasó la mano por la balaustrada de piedra, percibiendo la superficie áspera y fresca bajo los dedos enfundados en guantes blancos.

- Durante algún tiempo pensé que había puesto su interés en Wendy Marvell.

Balkan curvó los labios en una sonrisa.

- Realmente es usted directa, milady.

- Se lo avisé, milord.

El conde dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Mi familia se opone a un enlace entre nosotros. Prefiere una alianza con una joven de la aristocracia. Con todo, es cierto que me sentí atraído por Wendy - sus ojos desprendieron un brillo fugaz que de inmediato se desvaneció - Por las razones que sean, la señorita Marvell ha dejado claro que sus intereses van en otra dirección.

No podía referirse a Zancrow. No había punto de comparación entre los dos hombres.

- Aparte de Wendy Marvell - continuó - sólo hay otra mujer que me interesa; esa mujer, milady, es usted.

Lucy rió con suavidad. Gracias a Dios que no estaba enamorada de semejante granuja. Era muy poco halagador que le dijeran que era la segunda opción de un hombre.

-¿Acaso está diciendo, lord Balkan, que preferiría casarse con Wendy Marvell pero que tal vez yo podría servirle?

Él maldijo por lo bajo.

- Diablos, eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que quería decir.

- Entonces ¿qué quería decir, milord?

- Me refiero a que yo creo que usted y yo haríamos buena pareja. Es así de simple. Cuando estuvo comprometida con el duque de Hargeon, no pensé ni por asomo que aquello era una enlace amoroso. Puede que no sea duque, pero soy conde y muy acaudalado. Me agradaría que considerase mi proposición. Si le interesa, los dos daríamos por terminada esta tediosa ronda de fiestas y dedicarnos a nosotros mismos.

Lucy no dijo nada. Sin duda, el conde de Balkan era un hombre directo. Apuesto y con mucho dinero. Cumplía con su propósito mejor que ningún otro hombre que se le pudiera ocurrir. El conde era la respuesta a sus plegarias; sin embargo, la imagen de Natsu no abandonaba su mente.

Natsu, con su mal carácter y sus besos salvajes. Natsu, con su fiera posesión y sus tiernas caricias. Natsu, con esa tristeza en sus ojos que parecía no abandonarlo jamás.

Pensó en la última vez que lo había visto, el día que habían hecho el amor, y acusó una leve molestia en su interior. Se tomó las manos para impedir que temblaran y alzó la mirada hacia el rostro del conde.

- Me ha tomado bastante desprevenida, milord. Espero que me conceda algún tiempo para pensarlo.

- No estoy pensando en un compromiso largo, Lucy. Necesito una esposa y quiero un heredero. Me doy cuenta de que soy impaciente, ahora que al fin me he decidido.

Lucy se estremeció. Ni siquiera la formal proposición del duque había sido tan sinceramente fría. Desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos que la examinaban, pero él le tomó el mentón y la obligó a que lo mirara.

- Seré un buen esposo, Lucy. Eres una mujer hermosa y yo te deseo. Más adelante, cuando hayan pasado algunos años, seré discreto en mis amoríos. Jamás te avergonzaré, como Zancrow sin duda habría hecho. Piénsalo, Lucy. Estoy convencido de que podríamos vivir una vida tranquila, los dos juntos.

Lucy se humedeció los labios. Esto era justo lo que quería; no obstante...

- ¿Es... es importante mi dote para usted, milord?

Ella no se lo habría preguntado a ningún otro hombre. Habría tenido miedo de correr ese riesgo. Lord Balkan no era una persona a quien temiera desilusionar.

Él la escudriñó durante un largo minuto y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

- No, pues de ser así me habría casado con Wendy, una mujer de poco noble origen. Aunque no tuvieras un penique, también te elegiría. Quiero una mujer a mi medida y una buena madre para mis hijos. Estoy convencido de que tú cumples los dos requisitos.

Ella dejó caer las pestañas, con la esperanza de ocultar el torbellino de sensaciones que se agitaba en su interior.

- Supongo que eso es algo parecido a un halago, pero me siento desconcertada. Tal vez la verdad es más dura de asimilar de lo que yo creía. Tal vez, como casi todas las mujeres, hubiese preferido que me embaucaran con falsedades en lugar de enfrentarme con la simple y pura verdad.

Algo en aquellos ojos oscuros se ensombreció.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, quiero decirte que jamás habría hablado de esta forma a ninguna otra mujer. Es sólo el respeto por tu persona lo que me ha impulsado a hablar así esta noche.

Lucy esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- Tal vez tenga razón, milord. Tal vez hagamos una buena pareja. Le prometo que lo voy a considerar.

Él la tomó de la mano y apretó su boca en el dorso de la muñeca.

-Gracias, milady. Y ahora... será mejor que entremos antes de que los chismosos se hagan otro festín a nuestra costa.

-Sí... por supuesto.

Pero las miradas cómplices que los miraron de arriba abajo cuando entraban de nuevo al salón dejaban claro que ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

**L**ucy como espía deja mucho que desear xD...esto le traera problemas a Natsu? y Romeo que le propuso todo lo que Lucy queria...aceptara?

**M**uchas gracias por los review :3


	13. Capitulo13

**H**ola, les traigo una adaptación de _Dulce Prisionera _de **Kat Martin**, espero que les agrade

"_Ocho años atrás, Natsu Dragneel había jurado vengar la muerte de su padre y recuperar su buen nombre. El ambicioso Zancrow, su medio hermano, había matado a su padre y lo había incriminado a él. Natsu escapó de la muerte por poco, pero las cicatrices de su alma son más profundas que las de su cuerpo. Con ayuda de un amigo, ha pergeñado un plan para llevar a Zancrow a la ruina, y este plan incluye a la muy atractiva joven llamada Lucy"_

**L**os personajes pertenecen (al siempre troll) **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**N**atsu leyó una y otra vez la pequeña columna al final de la página del _Morning Chronicle_. La pregunta era: "¿Ha sucumbido el conde de B. a los seductores encantos de lady L? Últimamente se les ha visto juntos en varias ocasiones". El disoluto conde estaba buscando una esposa y, según el artículo, la dama en cuestión también mostraba cierto entusiasmo al respecto.

"¿Hay boda en el horizonte? Querido lector, sólo nos queda esperar y ver que pasa.

Natsu maldijo con amargura. Esa zorra condenada. No bien salía de su cama, ya estaba coqueteando con Balkan. La idea lo enfureció. No recordaba que una mujer le hubiera hecho jamás sentir tanta furia. Pero Lucy podía hacerlo.

Durante el resto del día, su pensamiento estuvo obsesionado por ella y su humor se mantuvo casi a punto de ebullición. Por todos los diablos, ¿acaso ella tenía hielo en las venas? ¿Era que él no le importaba nada? ¿O acaso el fugaz encuentro que habían tenido la había dejado con ganas de más?

Por la noche, lo que sentía ya era cólera. Durante varias semanas había estado suspirando por ella, pero había decidido dejarla en paz. Era inocente, pensó, y ya le había arrebatado bastante. Había tratado de protegerla de sus instintos más bajos, y mientras tanto el disoluto conde había estado degustando sus encantos.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea para siempre!

Natsu comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, las manos cerradas en un puño, cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta brevemente y ésta se abrió con un chirrido.

- ¿Estás listo?

Vestido de negro, como lo venía haciendo en sus incursiones nocturnas, apareció Gajeel en la entrada.

- Sí, ya lo creo. Un minuto más encerrado en esta maldita casa y explotaré.

Gajeel se echó a reír con suavidad.

- El carruaje nos espera. Esta noche lo encontraremos, estoy seguro. No podrá eludirnos eternamente.

Natsu albergaba la esperanza de encontrarlo esa noche. Tenía ganas de golpear a alguien, y Byro Cracy se merecía una buena paliza.

- ¿Adónde vamos? - preguntó.

Habían reducido considerablemente la lista de posibilidades, pero hasta el momento no habían hecho grandes progresos.

- A Bell Yard. A una taberna llamada "Turnbull", que es uno de los lugares preferidos de Cracy, según Nichiya.

Una zona de la parte vieja de Westminster-Thieving Lane, Petty France, The Sanctuaries-, la clase de lugares que esperaba no volver a pisar jamás. Acudió a su memoria el crudo recuerdo de lugares muy parecidos, de crimen y pobreza, y un pasado que se esforzaba por olvidar. Aquello había aflorado al atravesar el barrio de Southwork, al recorrer Shoreditch, Spittle, St. Giles in the Fields, Saffron Hill, los barrios más sórdidos de la ciudad. Cracy era conocido en esos lugares, ya se lo habían confirmado, pero aún tenían que dar con él.

Debían ir con cuidado, tomárselo con calma. Si Cracy intuía la razón por la que lo buscaban, desaparecería. No podían dejar que eso pasara.

- Tal vez esta noche tengamos suerte - dijo Natsu al subir al carruaje que habían alquilado para la noche y aguardaba delante de la casa.

Llevaba unos pantalones sencillos de color pardo, una camisa de la misma sencillez y un sombrero raído, aunque casi nunca usaba este ultimo. El abrigo era de lana parda, pero ambos sabían que, a pesar de todo, al llegar a la taberna no estarían a tono con el mugriento ambiente del lugar. Conscientes de que su aspecto causaría sensación, habían tramado decir que andaban buscando a Byro para contratarlo. El trabajo que tenían en mente requería una habilidad especial y habían oído que Byro Cracy era la persona idónea. Natsu tenía la esperanza de que Cracy fuera lo bastante arrogante como para aceptarlo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la taberna, una verdadera guarida de ladrones a poca distancia de un callejón repugnante. Un cartel de madera que crujía con el viento colgaba sobre la puerta, cubierta con una capa de pintura roja descascarillada. Ya era más de medianoche, y el lugar estaba atestado de borrachos y obscenas prostitutas.

Natsu dio un empujón a la puerta y entró tratando de ignorar el olor a cuerpos llenos de ginebra y perfume barato. Aún le resultaba más difícil apartar los recuerdos que se le amontonaban con la misma rapidez que el mal olor.

- Hola, guapo.

Una pelirroja de enormes pechos se acercó servilmente apenas entraron.

- ¿No pides una copa a esta buena chica? - hizo un guiño hambriento - Prometo que no lo vas a lamentar.

Natsu sonrió; eso fue lo único que pudo hacer para no apartarla de un empujón. Apestaba a ginebra y a humo viejo de tabaco que se acumulaba en capas sobre las mesas y quedaba suspendido en forma de pequeñas volutas bajo las vigas bajas del techo. En cambio, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y siguió descendiendo hasta acariciarle el trasero.

- Una jarra de cerveza, encanto, y otra para mi amigo.

La pelirroja sonrió.

- Enseguida, muchachos. Vuelvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ella desapareció tan rápido como regresó; Natsu aprovechó para echar un vistazo al local.

- Por todos los diablos, odio estos lugares.

Phantom le dirigió una mirada sombría.

- La verdad es que he estado en mejores sitios. Aunque no es de extrañar que un tipo como Cracy disfrute en una porción de infierno como esto.

- Aquí tenéis, muchachos - la pelirroja dejó las jarras de peltre sobre la mesa de madera llena de marcas - Bebed, encantos. Y cuando terminéis, por poco dinero os llevaré arriba y tendréis un buen revolcón.

Natsu forzó otra sonrisa.

- Por más que me agrade la idea, me temo que hemos venido por un asunto de negocios. Tal vez pueda ayudarnos.

- ¿Negocios? ¿Qué clase de negocios?

- Buscamos a un hombre llamado Cracy - dijo Gajeel - Tenemos un trabajo muy bien pagado para él. Tal vez haya oído hablar de él.

- Sí, lo conozco.

Phantom dejó caer una moneda entre los redondos pechos que sobresalían del escote de la blusa. Cuando ella se rió y la pescó, Natsu alcanzó a verle los pezones pintados de rojo.

- Así que habéis venido por Cracy. Está bien, Byro ha estado fuera una temporada. Se dice que vuelve a finales de esta semana. Entonces, vendrá por aquí; él vive arriba, en una buhardilla. Ya me encargaré de que le llegue vuestro mensaje.

Gajeel volvió a poner otra moneda en el escote.

- Dígale que volveremos el próximo lunes a medianoche.

Natsu colaboró con otra moneda de su bolsillo

- Y dígale también que sin duda le conviene vernos.

- Se lo diré, no temáis. Podéis confiar en Gracie, os lo aseguro.

Natsu sonrió con sequedad.

- Gracias, Gracie. Nos veremos la próxima semana.

Salieron de la taberna; una vez fuera, Natsu se detuvo para respirar una bocanada de aire fresco. No era mucho mejor que el aire fétido de adentro. Aun así, se alegraba de haber salido de aquel lugar; tenía la esperanza de que la avidez de Cracy le impulsara a presentarse ante ellos.

- No es por aguarte la fiesta - dijo Gajeel ya de nuevo en el coche de alquiler - pero hay una posibilidad, aunque demos con Cracy, de que lo que nos diga no nos lleve a Zancrow.

Los ojos de Natsu se posaron en el rostro de Gajeel, que entraba y salía de las sombras a medida que el coche avanzaba a la luz de la luna.

- Ya lo sé.

Pero ya no pensaba en Cracy. Ya enfrentaría ese problema el lunes siguiente. Ahora había otro asunto, más urgente, que había vuelto a asomar en su cabeza; quería hacer algo al respecto.

La voz de Gajeel rompió el silencio del carruaje.

- La noche es joven. Podríamos parar en lo de Madame Charmaine y beber una copa. Dicen que tiene una nueva chica que es un verdadero primor.

- Lo siento, Gajeel. Me temo que no voy a ir - llamó al cochero golpeando con los nudillos en el techo del carruaje.

- A Titania Square - dijo al conductor. En las sombras, Gajeel alzó una ceja.

- ¿Lady Lucy?

- Sí, esa dama y yo debemos resolver algo. - Gajeel esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- Entiendo.

Natsu se preguntó si su amigo entendería de verdad y cómo podría ser así si para él mismo no estaba nada claro. Sea como sea, no se dijo mucho más y el carruaje finalmente giró en la plaza.

- Déjeme en el callejón que hay detrás de la casa — dijo al cochero. El coche se detuvo junto a la cochera que había en la parte de atrás.

- Suerte - le dijo Gajeel en voz baja mientras Natsu se alejaba, pero la cabeza de éste sólo estaba puesta en la dama que esperaba encontrar arriba.

Por desgracia, cuando miró en la cochera, el carruaje de los Heartfilia no estaba. Con toda probabilidad, Lucy estaría en la rumbosa fiesta que ofrecía el conde Everlue. Todo aquel que formara parte de la aristocracia estaría allí. Desde su llegada a Crocus, Lucy no se había perdido ni uno de esos acontecimientos sociales.

Natsu hizo una mueca de fastidio con la boca. No se había imaginado que a ella le atrajera tanto la sociedad cuando habían estado en la casa de campo. Obviamente, estaba equivocado.

Apretó la mandíbula, molesto por el pensamiento, se abrió camino entre las sombras y cruzó el jardín con cautela hasta llegar a la casa. A menos que estuviera con Balkan, tarde o temprano Lucy regresaría. La paciencia no era por lo general la mayor de sus virtudes, pero una vez cada tanto, y por una buena causa, podía ser asombrosamente paciente.

**-N&L-**

Sin prestar atención al frío de la casa, Lucy subió la escalera con paso cansado. El carbón era caro. Ya no podían permitirse calentar las habitaciones vacías, y su abuelo ya se había retirado a sus aposentos.

Se quitó la capa con adornos satinados que llevaba sobre los hombros, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y entró. Virgo, muy somnolienta, se apresuró a seguirla para encender las lámparas y el fuego de la chimenea; de inmediato se dispuso a ayudarla a desvestirse.

- ¿Lo pasó bien, milady?

Lucy suspiró.

- Tanto como cabía esperar, teniendo en cuenta que era la fiesta de ese viejo verde de Everlue. La presencia de Balkan hizo que se frenase, gracias a Dios, pero me alegré de poder volver al fin a casa.

Había asistido a la fiesta en compañía del conde y la condesa de Connell, amigos de lord Balkan, quienes, últimamente, se habían hecho también amigos de ella.

Virgo colgó el vestido y el miriñaque con ballenas en el armario y se volvió para ayudarla a ponerse el camisón. Cuando Lucy advirtió los círculos de cansancio que la mujer tenía alrededor de los ojos, le hizo un ademán para que se marchara.

- Está bien, Virgo, me arreglaré sola con lo que falta. Vuelve a la cama antes de que te enfríes y trata de dormir.

- ¿Está segura?

- Sí, Virgo; no te preocupes.

- De acuerdo, milady. Se lo agradezco.

Con su pesado andar, Virgo salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y Lucy se sentó frente al tocador para deshacerse el peinado. El cabello se derramó en ondas hasta más abajo de los hombros. Se disponía a cepillarse el pelo cuando se detuvo al oír un ruido en la ventana. Se volvió y se quedó sin aliento al ver la sombra de un hombre en el balcón. En ese instante se abrieron las puertas de golpe y una figura alta y de anchas espaldas entró en la habitación.

- ¡Natsu!

Lucy se incorporó de un salto, el corazón muy acelerado y latiéndole con dolor.

- Natsu, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

A la luz de la lámpara, el semblante de Natsu tenía aspecto de dureza; su firme mandíbula estaba tensa. Hizo una mueca semejante a una sonrisa.

- Bueno, he venido a verla, milady. No me diga que no se alegra de verme.

- Por supuesto que me alegro. He estado muy preocupada por ti. Temo que alguien descubra quién eres.

Él la miró fijamente. Su altura imponente y su figura eran casi irresistibles, en contraste con la dulzura de aquella habitación tan femenina. Él iba vestido con sencillez, advirtió Lucy; llevaba pantalones pardos de caza y una camisa sencilla. La vestimenta era como la de cualquier hombre de la calle, y sin embargo, jamás había visto a un hombre tan apuesto.

Cuando él se puso delante de ella, Lucy clavó la mirada en su rostro para retener aquellas facciones angulosas, entonces su respiración se atascó en algún lugar de la garganta.

- Es tarde - dijo él, recorriendo con la mirada su camisón fino y las medias blancas de seda, únicas prendas que aún llevaba - Habrás disfrutado en la velada.

Las mejillas de la joven se ruborizaron con el abierto escrutinio de él, una mirada hambrienta que parecía quemarle la piel bajo las pocas prendas que aún conservaba. Apartándose, buscó el salto de cama, que era de seda acolchada, se lo puso y se abrochó varios botones.

- No ha sido una de mis veladas favoritas. En realidad, habría preferido quedarme en casa.

Él alzó las cejas, con expresión burlona.

- ¿Ah, sí? - había algo en su voz, un dejo de rabia que no podía disfrazar - Sí, tal vez hubieras preferido quedarte... en compañía de Balkan.

- ¡Balkan! ¿Crees que Balkan me interesa?

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no?

- Bueno, en realidad somos... somos amigos. Él ha demostrado cierto interés en mí y yo... yo he...

- ¿Has qué, milady? ¿Lo has animado? ¿Le has permitido que se tome algunas libertades? ¿Has estado en su cama? ¡Está bien, parece que no has perdido el tiempo! - volvió a recorrerle el cuerpo con la mirada - Claro, ya vi que eres una pizpireta muy caliente cuando te tomé aquel día en la casa de campo.

La ira de Lucy surgió con la velocidad de un rayo.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! - ella estiró la mano y la estampó contra su mejilla haciendo un ruido tan fuerte que resonó en las paredes - Lord Balkan se ha comportado como un caballero, que es bastante más de lo que puedo decir de ti.

El semblante de Natsu se oscureció de rabia. Él se imponía con su presencia por encima de ella. Sus ojos verde olivo centelleaban, el músculo de la mandíbula se le había agarrotado; por un momento, Lucy sintió miedo.

- Tienes razón, lady Lucy. Yo no soy un caballero. Te lo dije desde el principio - le rodeó la cintura con su brazo y la acercó a él - ¡Tomo lo que quiero, y en este momento, te quiero a ti! - exclamó, presionando la boca contra la de ella con una fuerza abrasadora.

Fue un beso duro, salvaje, lleno de ira y de brutal determinación, mas a pesar de todo, a Lucy se le fue desvaneciendo el temor y un pequeño fuego comenzó a arder en su interior. Las llamas le bañaban la piel y empezó a sentir un calor que invadía todo su ser. Trató de soltarse, de empujar su pecho musculoso, pero él no hizo sino apretarla con más fuerza.

- ¡Maldito seas!

Forcejeó un poco más, pero su firme abrazó no flaqueó. Sintió bajo los dedos de su mano el corazón de él que latía apasionadamente y unos músculos firmes que se estremecían con la furia de su rabia. Natsu introdujo la lengua en la boca de Lucy y la recorrió entera, tomando lo que quería. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él agarró la parte de arriba del salto de cama y lo abrió de un tirón. La hermosa camisa bordada que había debajo sufrió un destino parecido, lo que hizo que se quedara tan sólo con las delicadas ligas rosas y unas medias blancas de seda.

- Te deseo - susurró él separándole los labios, plantándole uno de sus besos ardientes y apasionados en el cuello, moviendo la boca con una feroz determinación en la curva de su garganta - Dios Santo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

La confesión escapó espontáneamente. Había dolor en sus palabras y tristeza en sus hermoso ojos. Al oírlas, la lucha de Lucy terminó. Lo había herido, ahora se daba cuenta, y lamentaba no haberle dicho la verdad desde un principio. Él no la quería tanto como ella a él, pero de todas formas el dolor estaba ahí.

- Natsu... - dijo deslizándole los brazos por detrás del cuello y entregándose a sus manos y su boca, dejando que su cercanía encendiera sus pasiones. Ella también había pensado en él y lo había echado de menos. Dios Santo, cuánto lo había echado de menos.

Él la besó de nuevo, ahora con más suavidad, persuadiéndola, más que exigiendo. Su aliento era cálido y varonil. El roce de la lengua le enviaba oleadas de calor al estómago.

- Te necesito... - susurró él abarcando sus senos con las manos, frotando los pezones hasta que se pusieron rígidos y descendiendo después la cabeza para introducir una de las pequeñas crestas en su boca.

Lucy gemía y se arqueaba hacia él, sentía que su mano descendía y abarcaba sus nalgas para levantarla y apoyarla contra su dura erección. Él le acarició las nalgas con avidez y luego deslizó un dedo en el interior de su vagina. Dios Santo, estaba húmeda y dispuesta, deseando que la tomara.

- Me deseas - dijo con voz melosa y enronquecida por la satisfacción masculina - tanto como yo a ti.

Ella no lo negó, no se resistió cuando él la puso contra la pared y se desabrochó los pantalones, la agarró por debajo y la levantó. Ella gimió al ver que caía sobre la firme erección de él. Estaba húmeda, pero tan tensa que cuando su miembro la atravesó del todo, dio un grito ahogado mientras sentía un espasmo incandescente de placer y dolor a la vez.

- Tranquila - susurró él.

Natsu la besó apasionadamente e hizo que ella le rodeara la cintura con las piernas, entonces comenzó a moverse. Le pasó una mano por los cabellos. Hizo que su boca descendiera hasta la de ella para darle un beso ardiente y sensual, y ella le deslizó la lengua entre los dientes. Con las manos aferradas a su cuello, Lucy dejó que Natsu la guiara, levantándola y dejando que cayera sobre su verga erecta. Cada estocada era mas profunda, los latidos más intensos, pidiendo más y más.

¡Natsu! gritó en su interior, con las uñas clavadas en los músculos que atravesaban los hombros de él y la cabeza hacia atrás para sentir mejor las llamaradas que recorrían su cuerpo. Él la colmó por completo con sus firmes embestidas y su fiera determinación.

- ¡Natsu! - gritó con toda la furia y el calor que invadían su cuerpo. Oleadas de placer le rasgaban las entrañas, el calor subía en espirales y las chispas se multiplicaban. El cuerpo se le contrajo, se puso tenso alrededor de él, y Natsu rugió. Haciendo gala de una gran fuerza de voluntad se separó del cuerpo de Lucy, y ella se asombró al ver que derramaba su simiente fuera de ella. Al ver eso, una extraña sensación de vacío la invadió.

Los finos temblores de la pasión comenzaron a desvanecerse. Lucy apretó los labios contra su hombro, y los tendones que allí había se endurecieron. Él le soltó las piernas que rodeaban su cintura, y Lucy fue resbalando hasta que sus pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo. Sin mediar palabra, él se volvió para abrochar los botones del pantalón. Lucy sacó un camisón blanco de algodón del primer cajón de la cómoda y se lo puso, luego se dio vuelta para encararlo.

Ella se quedó sin aliento al verlo junto a las puertas del balcón. El corazón se le encogió. Iba a marcharse. La había tomado con furia, la había tratado como si fuese una prostituta; la mirada en su rostro decía que no iba a volver.

- Ha sido un placer, como siempre, milady - la línea de la mandíbula parecía estar tallada en piedra - Saludos a Balkan de mi parte. - Abrió las puertas para marcharse pero la voz de Lucy lo detuvo.

- Tengo que casarme con Balkan - dijo en tono suave - No estará bien por mi parte, después de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche, pero de todos modos, tengo que hacerlo.

A Jason las cejas varoniles se le juntaron

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que tienes que casarte? ¿Me estás diciendo que te dejé embarazada? - dejó las puertas de balcón y con grandes zancadas se acercó a ella, los músculos de la espalda, de nuevo tensos - ¿O tal vez es su hijo el que llevas dentro?

Se detuvo justo frente a ella; la mirada de sus ojos verdes era sombría y turbulenta.

Lucy no desvió la mirada.

- No estoy embarazada. Mi crimen es aún más grave, su excelencia: estoy en la miseria. En mi mundo, eso es un crimen de proporciones inmensas - sonrió con amargura y desesperación - Eche un vistazo, su excelencia. Si los muebles tienen aspecto desgastado y las paredes desnudas, es porque lo están. Por más que me duela decirlo. En realidad, tu hermano Zancrow y yo estábamos en lo mismo. Yo me iba a casar con él por su fortuna. Mi padre perdió el dinero de los Heartfilia en el juego. El poco que nos queda a mi abuelo y a mí es el que mi padre apartó de mi dote.

Cuando comenzó a hablar, lo hizo a toda velocidad, por temor a no tener el valor suficiente para continuar si se detenía.

- Por desgracia, yo no puedo utilizarlo. Sólo mi esposo podrá hacerlo. El hombre con quien me case recibirá una pequeña fortuna, pero me temo que también heredará las deudas de Heartfilia.

Natsu se quedó perplejo.

- Me cuesta dar crédito a tus palabras.

- Le aseguro, su excelencia, que es la pura verdad.

Miró alrededor y advirtió las paredes desnudas, los muebles sencillos.

- ¿Y Balkan es el hombre que has elegido?

- Elegí a Zancrow. No fue una elección de lo más afortunada, como ya sabes. Tú me salvaste de ese destino tan particular pero, por desgracia, eso sólo significa que tengo que buscar a otro.

Unos ojos verdes y preocupados se posaron en su rostro.

- Y ese otro es Balkan.

- En realidad, Balkan me buscó a mí. Lo que te dije antes es cierto, Natsu. Conmigo ha sido siempre un caballero. Tú eres el único hombre que me ha tocado.

Natsu no dijo nada, pero el dolor le nubló los ojos o tal vez fuera remordimiento. La miró, advirtió sus labios hinchados y lastimados por la pasión, sus cabellos despeinados y un lamento sonoro salió de su garganta, como un ruido sordo.

Estaba a poco pasos de ella. Dio dos zancadas, la abrazó y hundió la cabeza en sus cabellos.

- Dios mío, duquesa, lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo. Por el amor de Dios, tú logras sacar de mí los peores instintos.

Lucy lo abrazó con fuerza sabiendo que no debía hacerlo, que abrazarlo así iba a dificultar aún más la separación, anhelando sin embargo la fuerza de aquellos brazos.

- Tendría que haberte contado la verdad desde un principio. Supongo que no lo hice porque me daba vergüenza. Tú ya tienes bastantes problemas para cargarte con los míos.

Natsu retrocedió para mirarla.

- Tus problemas también me incumben. Yo he dañado tu reputación. Me llevé tu inocencia. En el mercado del matrimonio, ésos son dos de los bienes más valorados. Por eso me incumbe - la besó en la cabeza - Si fuera otra clase de hombre, yo mismo me casaría contigo. Pero lo más seguro es que me cuelguen antes de que todo esto termine. Aunque lograra burlar de nuevo mi destino, no hay ninguna garantía de que pueda demostrar mi inocencia; aunque así fuera, no me quedaría en Fiore.

- ¿Te marcharás? - Lucy sintió un retortijón doloroso. Se marcharía. Tarde o temprano, desaparecería de su vida para siempre - ¿Adónde... adónde irás?

- Volveré adonde estaba. Ya no pertenezco a Fiore, Lucy; mi lugar está en Isla Garage. No soy lo bastante civilizado para este tipo de vida. Aquí ya no encajo.

Ella se acordó del baile que compartieron, de su espléndido aspecto la noche del baile de disfraces. Pensó en responderle que él podía encajar donde quisiera, pero no lo hizo. Si Natsu quería abandonar Fiore, ella no tenía derecho a retenerlo.

- No puedo casarme contigo, Lucy, pero puedo ayudarte. Tengo dinero, una suma considerable. Soy dueño de una plantación en una isla cercana a Acalypha. Tengo lo suficiente para saldar tus deudas y encargarme de que tú y tu abuelo viváis cómodos todo el tiempo que haga falta. No te verás obligada a casarte. Puedes esperar a encontrar el hombre adecuado.

Lucy trató de no hacer caso al dolor sordo que sentía en sus entrañas, a la tensión que estaba creciendo en su pecho. Ya había encontrado al hombre adecuado. Pero él no tenía intenciones de casarse.

- En realidad, si fuera por mí, no me casaría. He llegado a apreciar la independencia. Una vez casada, tendré que renunciar a ella.

- ¿Y los hijos? - preguntó Natsu - Supongo que querrás tener una familia. Es lo que quieren todas las mujeres.

Lucy se encogió de hombros.

- La verdad es que no lo he pensado mucho. Supongo que los hijos llegarán como resultado del matrimonio. Por lo demás, no he pensado mucho en ello. - Hasta esa noche. Tener hijos con Natsu era algo totalmente distinto. No imaginaba qué otra cosa podría darle más placer que dar un hijo a Natsu.

Lucy sintió la mano de él en su mejilla.

- Siento lo de esta noche, duquesa, pero no lamento haber venido. Ahora que sé la verdad, todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo.

Rozó su boca con un beso tan ligero como las plumas, los labios se acoplaron y el beso creció en intensidad.

- Maldita sea, ya te deseo otra vez.

Lucy sintió que las mejillas le ardían de nuevo. En realidad, ella también lo deseaba.

Pero Natsu se volvió con intención de marcharse.

- Está amaneciendo. Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que alguien me vea - echó un rápido vistazo a la ventana y se volvió para mirarla - Es cierto lo que digo, todo va a salir bien.

- No quiero tu dinero, Natsu. Yo tengo el mío, sólo tengo que casarme para poder usarlo.

Pero Natsu no la escuchó. Le dio un último e intenso beso y fue hacia la puerta que daba al balcón. Se despidió con la mano, pasó las piernas sobre la balaustrada y comenzó a descender por el enrejado por donde había subido. Maldijo cuando la espina de un rosal se clavó en su mano, oyó que sus botas tocaban el suelo y finalmente desapareció.

Lucy se desplomó en el taburete que había frente al tocador. El reloj dio la hora en la oscuridad. El sonido resonó en las paredes pero ella no se inmutó. Desde que conocía a Natsu, jamás había sentido una soledad tan absoluta.

A pesar de que su cuerpo estaba placenteramente saciado, Lucy no durmió mucho en lo que restaba de la noche. Natsu había ido, le había hecho el amor en esta misma habitación. El recuerdo de su cuerpo terso hundiéndose en el suyo hizo que el sudor humedeciera su piel. Un pezón se le endureció al pensar en la lengua resbaladiza de Natsu lamiéndolo, en cómo lo había abarcado por completo con la boca. Con la mano temblorosa, se acarició ella misma el pezón, con el deseo de que él aún estuviera allí.

Pero estaba sola en la cama, muriéndose por un hombre que la deseaba pero que no tenía intención de casarse. Al menos, no con ella.

Ya era tarde cuando dejó la cama. Fue a la ventana, la abrió de par en par y respiró una bocanada de aire húmedo y neblinoso. Virgo la ayudó a vestirse con un vestido sencillo de muselina y después bajó.

- Buenos días, abuelo.

- Así es, querida, así es - sentado en la mesa del comedor, una sonrisa iluminó su semblante envejecido - Dormiste bien, por lo que se ve. No te oí llegar.

No era de extrañar. Casi nunca la oía, y aunque así fuera, lo más probable es que al día siguiente no se acordara.

- Dormí muy bien, abuelo - la mentira le salió sin ningún esfuerzo. Al recordar lo que había sucedido, le ardieron las mejillas - Espero que no hayas estado esperándome. Me temo que he holgazaneado un poco esta mañana.

Él asintió y miró la tarjeta de visita que tenía en la mano. La estudió unos segundos y después su rostro arrugado se iluminó.

- ¡Ah! Casi me olvido. Hay alguien que vendrá a verte. El marqués de Phantom, ¿lo recuerdas? Llegará en cualquier momento.

- ¡Phantom! - los nervios le agarrotaron el estómago. Santo Cielo, ¿qué le habría sucedido a Natsu? - ¿Y qué... qué quiere?

- No tengo la menor idea, querida. Supongo que lo sabrás cuando venga.

Eso ocurrió, tal como había anunciado su abuelo, poco tiempo después. Acababa de tomar el chocolate caliente y las galletas, que apenas podía digerir debido a la tensión que le oprimía el estómago, cuando Libon apareció en la puerta del comedor.

- Tiene visita, milady. Lord Phantom la está esperando. Lo he hecho pasar al salón.

- Gracias, Libon.

Ella tomó aliento para reunir valor, apartó la silla y se levantó. "_Por favor, que no le haya pasado nada a Natsu_".

Le temblaban las manos mientras avanzaba por el vestíbulo y entraba en el salón. Después cerró las puertas tras de sí. Notó un ligero alivio cuando vio al marqués de negros cabellos incorporarse e ir a su encuentro con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Buenos días, lady Lucy.

- Lord Phantom.

Intercambiaron los saludos de rigor, pero fueron breves. Después el marqués le dio un mensaje lacrado que Lucy abrió enseguida. De su interior salió volando un papel doblado que cayó al suelo con levedad. Cuando se agachó para recogerlo vio que era un cheque por diez mil jewels.

- ¡Cielo Santo!

Una rápida ojeada al papel le confirmó lo que temía: el dinero era de Natsu. Apretó los dientes.

- ¿Sabe que hay aquí, milord?

- Sí, milady. Espero que sepa que puede contarme entre sus amigos. Sus secretos, y los de Natsu, conmigo están completamente a salvo.

Ella sabía que era verdad. Pero eso no aliviaba la vergüenza que sentía de que él viera que Natsu le enviaba dinero. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué le habría contado Natsu y hasta qué punto el propio Phantom habría imaginado.

- Puede decir a nuestro querido amigo que, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, está muy equivocado si piensa que voy a aceptar su dinero. - Rompió el papel en mil pedazos. En cuanto empezó, no pudo parar hasta que los trozos de papel se parecían más a un puñado de confeti que al dinero que con tanta urgencia necesitaba. Volvió a abrir el sobre y metió los pedacitos de papel, después se acercó al marqués y se lo dio.

- Puede decir a su amigo que puede meterse sus buenas intenciones donde quiera.

Phantom la miró sonriendo ligeramente.

- ¿Algo más, milady?

- Diga también a su excelencia que no me debe nada. Lo que yo le di, se lo di por mi propia voluntad. El dinero no fue, ni será, la razón de lo sucedido entre nosotros. Y de paso le recuerda que yo tengo mi propio dinero, que pronto podré utilizarlo para resolver mis problemas y que ya no necesitaré su ayuda.

Phantom mostró una expresión aún más divertida.

- Se lo diré, milady.

Él comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Ah, Phantom...

- ¿Sí, milady?

- También puede decirle que le doy las gracias. Disfruté en nuestro último... encuentro... mucho.

El marqués no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

- Se lo diré, lady Lucy - se despidió el marqués.

Lucy se hundió en el sofá tapizado. Cuanto más pensaba en lo que acababa de acontecer, tanto más se enfadaba. ¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Cómo se atreve a limpiar su pobre conciencia ofreciéndome esa suma! ¡Ella no era ninguna meretriz! ¡No era su ramera! Que Natsu lamentara sus apasionados intercambios amorosos no significaba que ella también lo hiciera. Por el contrario, agradecía en extremo que él le hubiera dado la oportunidad de poder disfrutar esa experiencia maravillosa con el hombre que tanto quería.

Lucy se levantó de un salto y se encaminó hacia la escalera. No quería el dinero de Natsu. ¡Si volvía a ofrecérselo, le diría que se fuera derecho al infierno!

* * *

**M**uchas gracias por los review y perdón por no poder contestarlos

**M**uchas gracias por los review :3


	14. Capitulo 14

**H**ola, les traigo una adaptación de _Dulce Prisionera _de **Kat Martin**, espero que les agrade

"_Ocho años atrás, Natsu Dragneel había jurado vengar la muerte de su padre y recuperar su buen nombre. El ambicioso Zancrow, su medio hermano, había matado a su padre y lo había incriminado a él. Natsu escapó de la muerte por poco, pero las cicatrices de su alma son más profundas que las de su cuerpo. Con ayuda de un amigo, ha pergeñado un plan para llevar a Zancrow a la ruina, y este plan incluye a la muy atractiva joven llamada Lucy"_

**L**os personajes pertenecen (al siempre troll) **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**N**atsu daba vueltas en el dormitorio de la casa de Phantom. Al oír que la puerta de la entrada se abría y entraba Gajeel, salió al pasillo y bajó la escalera. Siguió a su amigo hasta el despacho, entró y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó con la misma impaciencia de siempre. Phantom se limitó a sonreír.

- Extiende la mano.

Natsu hizo lo que le dijo el marqués. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, el marqués volcó el sobre, y Natsu recibió en la palma de la mano una cantidad de pequeñísimos trozos de papel. Natsu supo con exactitud qué era aquello e hizo una mueca amarga.

- Te imaginarás, por el tamaño de los pedacitos - añadió Gajeel - lo mucho que a la dama le ha agradado tu ofrecimiento.

Natsu frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Dijo, y cito textualmente, "Dígale que puede meterse sus buenas intenciones por donde quiera".

Natsu apretó los dientes.

- ¿Y?

- También dijo que te diera las gracias. Dijo que disfrutó en el último... encuentro... mucho.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso dijo.

Natsu dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

- ¡La muy zorra! Te juro que es diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido.

- Estoy rotundamente de acuerdo. Y no es de extrañar que rechace tu ofrecimiento de ayuda, a pesar de que, como dices, necesite el dinero con tanta urgencia.

- De eso no hay duda.

- ¿Aún piensas ayudarla?

- Tengo que hacerlo. Se lo debo.

- ¿Y qué harás?

La sombría expresión del rostro de Natsu se acentuó. Caminaba de un lado a otro; finalmente se dio vuelta para mirar por la ventana, donde estuvo apenas un instante. Al poco rato, volvió a dar vueltas. Al fin se detuvo y se dirigió a Gajeel.

- Haré lo único que puedo hacer, lo que ese demonio me obliga a hacer. Tendré que casarme con ella.

Las cejas negras y pobladas de Phantom se arquearon.

- Pensé que no te interesaba...

- Y no me interesa. Mi opinión sobre el matrimonio no va a variar, pero es lo único que va a resolver el problema de Lucy - tensó el músculo de la barbilla - Y además, hay algo más.

- ¿Qué?

- Anoche, cuando salí de la casa, había un hombre en las sombras del jardín. Cuando entré no estaba, lo que significa que debió llegar después de que regresara Lucy.

- ¿Crees que la estaba siguiendo?

- No lo sé. Me aseguré de que no me viera, pero tengo la certeza de que estaba observando la casa por algún motivo. Sospecho que Lucy ha estado husmeando, haciendo preguntas sobre Zancrow. Si es así, quizás esté en peligro.

- Haré que nuestro hombre se encargue de eso; veremos qué descubre.

- Buena idea. Mientras tanto, voy a hablar con Lucy.

De pronto le vino un horrible pensamiento que le retorció el alma. ¿Y si rechazaba su proposición? ¿Y si prefería casarse con Balkan? En realidad no podía culparla. Era más lógico, con toda seguridad. El suyo no iba a ser un verdadero matrimonio; él nunca se atendría a unos votos matrimoniales.

Sin embargo, no podía deshacerse de la incómoda sensación que se había instalado en el estómago al pensar que ella podía rechazarlo.

**-N&L-**

Lucy permaneció unos segundos frente al espejo de vestir y dio vuelta a la tarjeta de visita de papel blanco con relieve, proveniente del marqués de Phantom. Leyó el dorso; sólo decía: _Lord Draiko_. Las palabras se extendían en tinta azul oscura sobre la blanca y áspera superficie con letras escritas a mano.

Natsu había venido. Aguardaba en el recibidor de abajo, dispuesto a verla. Ella no atinaba a adivinar la razón.

La tarjeta tembló en sus manos. Sólo de pensarlo se quedó sin aliento, y rubor y calor acudieron a su piel. Su presencia tenía siempre el mismo efecto sobre ella. Lo maldijo en silencio, pero sentía el ferviente deseo de causar en él la misma sensación.

Lucy dobló la tarjeta por la mitad, y después volvió a doblarla. Maldición, ¿es que no se daba cuenta del peligro que corría cada vez que salía a la calle? Siempre cabía la posibilidad, por pequeña que fuera, de que alguien lo viera y lo reconociera.

Ella quería estrangularlo. Quería uno de sus besos apasionados; quería las dos cosas a la vez. ¿A qué había venido? ¿Por qué había vuelto a arriesgarse?

Dejó la tarjeta doblada en la bandeja de plata en la que había llegado, se miró en el espejo por última vez, se alisó la pechera del vestido de seda amarillo dorado y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio.

Al principio no lo vio, ya que esperaba verlo sentado frente a la chimenea, al calor del fuego. Recorrió rápidamente la sala con la mirada y vio su alta figura llenando buena parte de la habitación, en el extremo opuesto. Estaba allí de pie junto a la pared del costado, ante una fila de pinturas con marco dorado. Se trataba de retratos de su madre y de su padre, su abuelo y su abuela; también había una pequeña miniatura de porcelana en la que aparecía ella cuando era pequeña.

Él no la había oído entrar, al parecer; su innato estado de alerta había quedado anulado por la contemplación de los retratos. Los miraba de forma extraña, con una expresión tensa y meditabunda, los músculos rígidos bajo el abrigo azul oscuro. Había en su aspecto cierta severidad, la sombra que ella había visto en él alguna vez. Era la viva imagen del hombre peligroso que había aparecido aquella noche y la había sacado del carruaje; por extraño que pareciera, ella seguía sintiendo por él la misma atracción desmesurada que había sentido aquella noche.

- Natsu?

Su cabeza hizo un brusco movimiento para mirarla. Unos ardientes ojos verde olivo se posaron en su rostro. La expresión misteriosa lo abandonó, pero la tensión permanecía, otra clase de tensión, más palpable que la que ella había percibido antes.

- Hola, Lucy.

- No... no esperaba verte.

Él alzó la ceja. Su boca intentó sonreír.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Qué creías que iba a ocurrir después de rechazar mi ofrecimiento?

Ella tragó saliva. Tal vez sintiera atracción por él, pero no era ninguna tonta. Natsu Dragneel era un hombre duro, y no iba a jugar con sus sentimientos. Se humedeció los labios y alzó el mentón.

- Creí que entrarías en razón y que olvidarías este asunto. Ya te dije que tengo la manera de resolver mis problemas. En cuanto me case...

- ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? - la interrumpió, y ella se sorprendió - Me dijiste que en realidad no querías un esposo. Que valorabas tu independencia, que si pudieras la mantendrías.

Desde luego que era cierto. Si no iba a casarse por amor, prefería quedarse sola. Por desgracia, no tenía esa opción.

- Sí, era cierto.

Sin darse cuenta, sus anchas espaldas se relajaron.

- Entonces, me casaré contigo.

Lucy soltó la respiración de golpe.

- ¿Qué?

- Dije que me casaré contigo, al menos por un tiempo. En cuanto nos casemos, me haré cargo de que recuperes la dote. Tus problemas económicos quedarán resueltos y seguirás teniendo tu independencia.

El corazón de Lucy retumbaba como si tuviera un pájaro revoloteando dentro del pecho.

- Me temo que no entiendo. Si me convierto en tu esposa, ¿cómo voy a mantener mi independencia? ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de que te casarás conmigo por un tiempo?

Él tan sólo negó con la cabeza. Ese día iba vestido con cierta fastuosidad, con un frac azul oscuro y pantalones ceñidos. El espumoso lazo de encaje que llevaba en la garganta era blanco como la nieve, en contraste con su piel trigueña. El mismo encaje sobresalía en sus muñecas.

- Cuando nos casemos - explicó él - puedo ayudarte a que vuelvas a tener el control de tu dote. Pero no puedo quedarme en Fiore. Yo ya no pertenezco a este lugar. Si logro impedir que me cuelguen, regresaré a Atlas Flame, la plantación que poseo en Isla Garage. En cuanto me marche, podrás pedir la anulación del matrimonio.

A Lucy se le agarrotó el estómago. Era una mezcla de asombro y furia.

- ¿Pretendes casarte conmigo, meterte en mi cama y después abandonarme cuando te venga en gana? Qué cómodo, lord Draiko. Supongo que hay unos cuantos caballeros que gustosamente adherirían a esos planes.

- No tengo intención de acostarme contigo. En realidad, no tendría que haber ocurrido nunca. Ya te lo dije, Lucy, no quiero una esposa y, desde luego, tampoco quiero tener hijos; ni ahora ni nunca. Si estás de acuerdo, será un simple matrimonio de conveniencia. Tendrás el dinero y yo me quedaré con la conciencia tranquila. Es estrictamente una proposición de negocios.

A Lucy se le retorció el corazón. Natsu era el tercero que se le acercaba con una proposición meramente de conveniencia. Ninguno la amaba. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Era tan difícil amarla?

Se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta

- Aprecio su interés, milord, pero no hace falta que se preocupe. Lord Balkan también me ha propuesto un arreglo por el cual mis problemas quedarían resueltos. Todavía no le he contestado, pero pronto lo haré.

El color desapareció de las mejillas bronceadas de Natsu. Sus manos grandes y habitualmente elegantes acusaron un leve temblor.

- ¿Estás diciendo que prefieres casarte con Balkan?

- No he dicho eso. Sólo digo que...

- Supongo que tienes razón - él clavó la mirada en el suelo entre sus pies - Seguramente, Balkan está enamorado de ti. Él podrá darte hijos y ser el esposo y el padre que yo no podré ser jamás.

Lucy tuvo la certeza de que su corazón estallaría en pedazos. Dios mío, ¿qué le había pasado a él para sentirse así?

- Lord Balkan no me ama. Es muy posible que esté enamorado de Wendy Marvell.

- Entonces, ¿por qué quiere... ?

- Por lo que tú mismo dijiste, un simple matrimonio de conveniencia.

La tensión de sus hombros pareció desaparecer. Su mirada se cruzó con la de ella, un verde intenso que no le permitía apartar los ojos.

- En ese caso, te conviene casarte conmigo. Cuando me marche, tendrás tiempo de elegir un esposo como corresponde, un hombre que te ame y te cuide como te mereces.

El dolor de su garganta se agudizó. Él no la amaba, pero de alguna forma la quería. Al menos, más que Zancrow o Balkan.

- Tengo que saberlo, Natsu: ¿por qué tienes esa opinión del matrimonio?

Los músculos de la mandíbula de Natsu afloraron una vez más. El oscuro misterio que había en su interior lo recorrió en una oleada. Se frotó la cicatriz que tenía en el cuello como si la piel aún le quemara.

- Un hombre como yo no puede casarse, Lucy. No puede tener esposa ni hijos. Un hombre como yo no puede ni siquiera empezar a saber cómo llevar una vida corriente - la miró y el dolor que había en su mirada la caló muy hondo - He vivido fuera de Fiore más de ocho años. He visto cosas que un hombre no tendría que haber visto jamás, he hecho cosas de las que me arrepentiré mientras viva.

Y también ha sufrido, pensó ella observando su expresión turbada, como ningún hombre debería haber sufrido jamás.

- Nunca podría ser tu esposo, Lucy, nunca podría ser el padre de tus hijos. Éste es un país civilizado, y yo ya no soy un hombre civilizado.

- Natsu... - extendió la mano para tocarlo pero él dio un paso y se apartó.

- Dame una respuesta, Lucy. ¿Será Balkan o seré yo?

Dios Santo. Todo el sentido común que aún le quedaba le decía que saliera corriendo tan lejos de Natsu Dragneel y tan rápidamente como le fuera posible. Era seguro que él le haría daño. Por el momento, sentía que se le desgarraba el corazón a causa del dolor que él padecía, como si fuera el suyo propio. Lo amaba. Cada día que pasara, el amor se haría más fuerte. Y después, él se iría.

¡Corre!, decía su mente. Pero el corazón le susurró las palabras que finalmente pudo decir.

-Te elijo a ti, Natsu, me casaré contigo cuando quieras.

La sombría expresión de su rostro desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado. Fue reemplazada por el desconcierto. Era como si todavía no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Phantom puede conseguir una licencia especial. De aquí a tres días, serás lady Draiko. A finales de semana volverás a ser una mujer acaudalada.

Una mujer acaudalada, _y casada,_ pensó Lucy con cierta desazón. Enamorada de un hombre que no la amaba. La esposa de un hombre que nunca había tenido intención de casarse y pretendía abandonarla. Casada con un hombre que seguramente moriría en la horca por asesinato.

**-N&L-**

Zancrow Dragneel se apoyó en la pared del elegante salón de lord Connell. A unos pasos, Wendy Marvell, su presa, hablaba dulcemente con un amigo pero tenía los ojos puestos en el hombre alto que se hallaba junto a la puerta de la terraza: Romeo Conbolt, el apuesto conde de Balkan.

Las manos de Zancrow se cerraron en un puño sin darse cuenta. Wendy sentía atracción por Balkan desde el principio. Ella había desanimado a su pretendiente sólo para satisfacer a su padre, quien tenía por muy poco hombre al que llamaba el conde disoluto. Eso, además de la obsesión de sir Wallace con la idea de convertir a su hija en la duquesa de Hargeon. Zancrow fijó la mirada en Wendy, quien, al verse observada, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada con una carga de culpabilidad. Con la palidez propia de su piel, excepto el rubor que ahora ardía en sus mejillas, el aspecto que mostraba esta noche era de una hermosura excepcional. Llevaba un vestido blanco de tafetán adornado con rosetones de satén azul celeste. El vestido contrastaba con sus ojos de un marrón claro y el azul de sus cabellos. Esto aumentaba su aire inocente; dentro de los pantalones, Zancrow empezó a sentir una erección.

Se movió ligeramente tirando un poco de la tela y sonrió al pensar en la noche que le esperaba, en el placer que le iba a suponer obtener el premio que Balkan había anhelado. Del bolsillo del chaleco de brocado color azafrán, sacó la cadena de su reloj de oro y miró la hora, sonriendo al ver que un sirviente uniformado entraba con decisión llevando una bandeja de plata. Enseguida, el larguirucho criado se internó en la nutrida multitud y fue derecho hacia Wendy.

Veinte minutos más tarde, ella estaba sentada frente a él en el elegante carruaje negro de los Dragneel. Iba envuelta en su capa, con las delicadas facciones de colegiala marcadas por la preocupación por su padre, supuestamente enfermo. De momento, el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

El carruaje avanzó por la última calle adoquinada hasta llegar al camino polvoriento que los conduciría fuera de la ciudad. La voz suave y preocupada de Wendy se dejó oír entre el ruido de las ruedas y de los arreos.

- No lo entiendo. Por muy enfermo que esté mi padre, ¿por qué iba a insistir en que fuera con usted? Es muy impropio de él implicar a otra gente en los asuntos de la familia. No puedo entender por qué lo hizo.

- Yo no soy un extraño, querida. En breve seré tu esposo; me honra saber que tu padre ya me considera parte de la familia.

Wendy meditó aquellas palabras.

- Debe ser por eso, pero a pesar de todo, ¿por qué hacía falta tanto secreto? Su mensaje era bastante críptico; que no debía hablar con nadie excepto usted - sacudió la cabeza - ¿Y por qué querrá mi padre que viajemos sin compañía? - de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - Estoy muy preocupada, su excelencia. Ha debido sucederle algo terrible. No hay otra explicación para una conducta tan insólita.

Zancrow tomó su mano temblorosa y la acarició para tranquilizarla.

- No temas, querida, no te disgustes así. Enseguida llegaremos a la posada donde llevaron a tu padre. Pronto descubrirás la verdad de lo sucedido y adónde nos conduce todo esto.

Y así fue.

Sucedió al llegar a su destino, una pequeña taberna con el tejado de paja que había en el camino que salía de la ciudad. Al subir con premura la escalera que llevaba a la habitación donde esperaba encontrar a su padre enfermo.

Lo supo cuando Zancrow la obligó a echarse en la cama, la desnudó y se tiró encima de ella. Ella había dejado de defenderse; se limitó a yacer inmóvil, como si fuera una muñeca inválida y maltratada bajo aquel cuerpo, combatiendo sus lágrimas de dolor y humillación mientras él rugía y ejercía presión sobre ella.

Cuando por fin él terminó, sacó su miembro fláccido entre los muslos ensangrentados de ella y anunció que se casarían, con una licencia especial, a la mañana siguiente.

- Lo siento, querida - dijo sin un atisbo de sinceridad - pero no me diste otra opción - su sonrisa satisfecha provocó náuseas a Wendy - Me temo que te deseaba demasiado para soportar un compromiso largo. A duras penas ella se esforzó por no vomitar.

Frotándose los ojos llenos de lágrimas y cerrándolos para no tener la visión de él junto a la cama, Wendy seguía rígida, mientras tanto, él se abrochó los botones de la bragueta, se encaminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y, con toda naturalidad, salió lentamente al vestíbulo.

Al oír su risa procaz, que resonaba por la escalera que conducía al bar, Wendy supo lo que su padre no sabía: que el hombre con quien estaba obligada a casarse no tenía nada que ver con la clase de hombre que su padre habría elegido para ese fin.

Wendy hundió la cabeza en la almohada y sollozó con lágrimas desgarradoras, deseando con toda su alma haber escuchado a su corazón en lugar de tratar de ser una hija obediente. Ella habría elegido el hombre al que amara, alguien que la quisiera tanto como ella a él. Ella habría encontrado a un hombre que la hiciera feliz.

La apuesta imagen de lord Balkan acudió a su mente. Se había sentido atraída por él desde el primer momento. Siempre había sido amable con ella y había respondido con ternura e interés a la delicadeza que había percibido en ella. Parecía comprender la soledad que habitaba en su interior, así como ella también percibía la soledad que había en él.

Pero su padre no lo aprobó.

- Ese hombre es un vividor - le había dicho - de la peor calaña que pueda haber. Un hombre así sólo puede romperte el corazón, hija querida. Has de confiar en mí y dejar que sea yo quien elija cuál es el pretendiente que te conviene más.

Y ella lo permitió. Y él eligió al duque de Hargeon. Wendy sollozó aún con más intensidad tratando de no pensar en los dolorosos morados que habían marcado su pálida piel ni en el ardiente dolor que sentía entre las piernas.

Su padre había elegido a Hargeon.

Hargeon, pensó Wendy, y la pálida imagen del duque hizo que la bilis se le subiera a la garganta.

Era un error por el que iba a tener que pagar el resto de su vida.

**-N&L-**

Unas nubes chatas y grises oscurecían el cielo. Un cuervo graznó desde las ramas del olmo que había junto a la entrada de la pequeña iglesia en las afueras de la ciudad, donde Lucy había ido a casarse. La breve y poco inspirada ceremonia del párroco, bajo y de incipiente calvicie, ya estaba por terminar. El viento barría las hojas de los escalones del porche frente a los faldones de brocado plateado que llevaba Lucy mientras ella y Natsu descendían la escalinata de la capilla.

Ella no tenía la impresión de haberse casado, pensó. Nada. Desde que la fuera a buscar a su casa por la mañana, Natsu se había mostrado amable pero distante, una actitud que reafirmaba que este matrimonio jamás podría ser genuino.

Le habría gustado que su abuelo hubiera asistido, pero últimamente no se encontraba muy bien. Ella le había contado lo de la boda, por supuesto. Le había dicho que a través del marqués de Phantom, había conocido a lord Draiko, que se habían hecho buenos amigos y que Natsu había aceptado casarse con ella sólo para ayudarla. Su abuelo se lo agradeció efusivamente y acto seguido se olvidó de la razón de la visita de Natsu.

En realidad, no importaba. De alguna forma, sus olvidos contribuían a la causa. Con el abuelo en un estado que empeoraba día a día y sin otro hombre en la familia, era obvio a los ojos de todos que Lucy necesitaba un esposo que se ocupara de su bienestar. Verían el matrimonio como la única solución admisible a una difícil situación.

Por detrás de la tupida cortina de sus pestañas, Lucy miró al hombre con quien acababa de casarse, admirando su mandíbula cincelada y las masculinas facciones grabadas en su rostro con tanta solidez. Era un hombre formidable. Irradiaba poderío y presencia. Cualquier otra mujer podía llegar a sentir miedo del peligro, de la oscuridad que, según ella percibía, habitaba en su interior. Todavía no entendía por qué ella no le temía.

Caminaba junto a Phantom, que había hecho de testigo, mientras descendía los peldaños del porche, y sin darse cuenta se agarró con más fuerza del brazo de Natsu. Él notó que ella estaba temblando.

- Tienes frío - dijo Natsu. Se detuvieron un momento y él le cubrió los hombros con la capa de bordes de satén que ella llevaba - Dentro del carruaje entrarás en calor.

Pero no era frío lo que ella sentía. Estaba luchando con el terrible peso de una realidad que se había instalado poco después de la boda. Era la esposa de Natsu Dragneel Draiko, o eso al menos decían los documentos. Un primo lejano y muy acaudalado de los Heartfilia, de la rama de Etherion. Se conocían desde la infancia. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, la elección era obvia.

¿Era legal? Para su propósito, ella suponía que iba a servirle. En cuanto Natsu rescatara la dote de su fideicomiso, nadie iba a exigir que la devolviera. A menos que detuvieran a Natsu, era poco probable que alguien cuestionara su matrimonio; a su debido tiempo, tal como su temporal esposo había prometido, la unión sería anulada.

El pensamiento le provocó cierta tensión en el pecho.

Natsu la ayudó a subir los escalones de hierro del carruaje, al que después entraron él y Phantom.

- Supongo que puedo felicitaros - dijo el marqués de Phantom. Él había estado amable y considerado durante toda la mañana, un suave intermediario entre el desconcierto de ella y el inquietante malhumor de Natsu, cada vez más sombrío según pasaban las horas.

-Muy gracioso, Gajeel - dijo Natsu.

- Gracias, milord - le respondió Lucy sólo para fastidiarlo.

Natsu refunfuñó.

-Esta parodia de matrimonio apenas admite celebración. Cuanta antes haya cumplido su fin, mejor para los dos, como sé que mi amada _esposa_ reconocerá.

Ella sonrió para provocar su irritación.

- Desde luego, milord. Una unión con alguien tan malhumorado sería un trastorno para cualquier mujer.

Natsu frunció el entrecejo.

- Lamento no hacer el papel de esposo que hubiera satisfecho tus deseos. Tal vez se debe a que en lugar de acostarme con mi hermosa esposa esta noche, de enterrarme en su interior con la intensidad y la frecuencia que me venga en gana, voy a tener que pasar la noche en soledad.

Las mejillas de Lucy se encendieron por la vergüenza.

Sentado frente a ella, Phantom se limitó a sonreír.

- Suponía que ése era el motivo de tu extremo malestar.

Natsu lo fulminó con la mirada.

- No creo que en mi lugar tú te encontraras mucho mejor.

El marqués se rió levemente.

- Para empezar, yo no sería tan tonto. Si la dama fuera mía, pasaría en mi cama la primera noche de matrimonio.

Un músculo palpitó en la mejilla de Natsu, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra más. Lucy desvió la mirada de los dos hombres. La conversación le resultaba incómoda, además de la molesta sensación de saber mucho más de la noche de bodas de lo que debía. El golpeteo y el chasquido de los arreos rompía el silencio que se respiraba dentro del carruaje, y las ruedas de hierro runruneaban en el polvoriento camino que conducía de vuelta a la ciudad.

Sin prestar atención al calor que aún le hacía arder las mejillas, Velvet forzó un tono tranquilo en la voz.

- Todavía no me lo has dicho, milord. Ahora que estamos casados, ¿piensas volver al castillo de Metalicana o te vas a quedar en Crocus, en la casa de lord Phantom?

La mirada de Natsu adoptó un aire burlón.

- Pero, duquesa, pensé que lo habías entendido. Voy a vivir contigo, por supuesto. Soy tu primo, un pariente, después de todo. Hasta que podamos regresar juntos al campo, ¿dónde si no, iba a vivir un amado esposo como no sea con su nueva esposa?

- Pe... pero acabas de decir que ibas a dormir solo. Cuando hablamos antes, dijiste que no querías acostarte conmigo. Dijiste que...

La mueca burlona de sus labios se desvaneció y volvió a asomar la dura expresión.

- No dije que no quería acostarme contigo. A duras penas he podido mantener las manos apartadas de ti desde que subimos al coche. Lo único que dije es que no iba a acostarme contigo, que no quería un matrimonio en toda regla. El hecho de tener que vivir contigo en la misma casa ya es una maldición de Dios.

Por primera vez en el día, la tensa tristeza de su pecho comenzó a aflojar. Por un momento, guardó silencio. Lo había entendido mal. Natsu continuaba deséandola. A ella, a Lucy Heartfilia. No era que necesitara a alguien en su cama, era el deseo que sentía de _ella_ lo que le había puesto de tan mal humor. Ahora que lo había dicho, se daba cuenta de que el deseo había estado ahí, en sus ojos, todo el tiempo. Debajo de la incertidumbre de los últimos tres días. Debajo del arrepentimiento y del dolor. Saberlo le despertaba la esperanza donde antes no la había.

- Si no quieres vivir conmigo, ¿por qué lo haces?

- Porque tu curiosidad ha levantado las sospechas de Zancrow. Te han estado siguiendo, han estado observando tu casa cuando tú estás dentro.

- Es imposible que lo haya descubierto. ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí, milady, estoy seguro. He aprendido mucho en estos ocho años, incluyendo la manera de sobrevivir. Esto significa saber bien cuando alguien está midiendo tus movimientos, y descubrir el motivo.

- Dios mío.

- Eso mismo digo yo.

Redfox no dijo nada, pero la mirada de sus ojos oscuros decía que estaba de acuerdo.

- Si tienes la certeza de que alguien está observando, entonces, y con más razón, no puedes quedarte en casa. Ese hombre tal vez diga a Zancrow que te ha visto.

- Natsu Draiko será quien viva allí. Natsu Dragneel está muerto. Zancrow no tiene ningún motivo para sospechar que estoy vivo. Ningún motivo que le haga pensar que lo que sientes no es simple curiosidad. Por desgracia, eso ya resulta peligroso. Mi amado hermano no va a tolerar ninguna interferencia de tu parte, sea la que sea. Alguien ha de estar contigo para asegurarse de que estás a salvo.

Lucy no discutió sus palabras. Si Natsu estaba cerca, había esperanza de poder convencerlo. Tal vez podría ayudarlo a limpiar su nombre, y si lograba mantenerlo a salvo, tal vez también lograra convencerlo de que no la dejara.

* * *

**-E**scondida detrás de una silla- se que puede que quieran matarme por lo de Wendy, pero deben saber que Zancrow es realmente malo

**TheHinata:** Muchas gracias por el review, ver a Natsu celoso es siempre un agrado xD

**kuroneko:** a quien adoras? a Natsu? a la adaptación? a mi? xDDD muchas gracias por el review

**M**uchas gracias por los review :3


End file.
